Digimon Duel: Together As One
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Evil from another dimension filled with negative energy has set out to take over all dimensions. Davis and Magnamon alone are not enough. He will need help from Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Mikey. The six legendary leaders will join forces to face this evil and save every dimension.
1. Enter The Barons

In an alternate dimension was a world of red crystal and inside a crystal palace were six cloaked figures with one sitting at the top of a set of stairs in a throne chair. He rose up and walked down to the other five.

"The time has come. The time for all dimensions to bow down to our rule. The first thing we must do is destroy the six legendary leaders. We must destroy Davis Motomiya and his dueling partner Magnamon."

Still together as one

Cuz divided we're none

Ready to go, ready to win

So don't stand in our way

You know we ain't afraid

This is our time, we're in control

If I trip up today

You just wipe it away

All of my fears are gone erased

Let us tear down the walls

Til the final night falls

The bonds of our souls can't be replaced

Let us fight together

Regret it never ends

Our dreams will be

Halfway to…Forever

Our light comes shining through

Reach down deep

Beat defeat

Do all that we can do

Halfway to…Forever

We've got nothing to lose

Keep breathing

Believing

Halfway to forever

Davis was walking down a stone trail in the middle of space and wondering where he was.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Davis said. Then a bright light appeared in front of him.

"Be warn, a great evil is coming." A voice said. "Coming to destroy what is most precious to you."

"Most precious to me?" Davis said. Then the trail broke apart with Davis falling. Then he hit the floor since he fell out of bed. "Whoa what a weird dream."

"About time you woke up." Veemon said. "If you don't hurry now you're going to be late for school." Davis looked at the time and saw he was going to be late.

"Oh man." Davis said as he hurried to get going. "Let's see uniform, books, deck. Okay I'm all set to go."

"Good so you better get going." A transparent Magnamon said as he went with them. Time has pass since Davis and his friends became duelists. First was when they defeated Daemon trying to revive the mythic beast Leviathan. Then came the time when they faced against the Royal Knights from trying to steal the Egyptian Gods. Finally was Gennai's old friend Drayden trying to destroy both worlds. As a result Magnamon joined Davis after defeating the Royal Knights and Davis made a new friend named Ross from when he served Drayden and was just as strong as Davis. Davis also got the tag and crest from his duel with Ross. Now Davis and his class are freshman and Tai and the others are seniors. On top of that Davis became a top rank duelist. Davis finally arrived at school just before the bell rang.

"You were cutting it a little close that time." Kari said as she came up behind him.

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Davis said and Kari placed her hand on his.

"Not too long." Kari said. Ever since Davis defeated Daemon the two of them became a couple. However it was a problem since some of the girls came around Davis asking for his autograph.

"Ladies please, one at a time." Davis said. Kari wasn't enjoying it and T.K. and Ken were finding this amusing.

"The life of a celebrity I'm guessing." T.K. said.

"He's getting much more attention than I did all those years ago." Ken said.

…..

The Alternate Dimension

"In order for us to rule over all dimensions we need to destroy Davis Motomiya and the other five leaders." One of the cloak figures stood up and walked away. "Where are you going Iat?"

"I have something to do and I'm not really interested Sivad." Iat said.

"You are being ordered to fight."

"Oh am I? Sorry Sucram, but I actually have a life." Iat said and laughed wickedly and left in a flash of red light.

"I never understood his sense of humor." Sucram said.

"Leave him. Otakat, Ayukat I'll leave you to handle this first." Sivad said.

"Sir I must warn all of you something."

"What is it Yekim?" Sivad said.

"In that world we won't be able to use our full baron power so we'll have to use humans." Yekim said.

"Lousy humans?" Ayukat said.

"It seems we have no choice." Otakat said.

"Just go and destroy them." Sivad said.

"We shall not fail you." Otakat said. A portal opened up behind the two with them turning into a bolt of lightning and traveled through.

…

Odaiba

After school Kari and Davis were walking home and Kari did not look happy that all those girls were around Davis.

"Oh come on Kari they weren't asking for dates. They just wanted an autograph." Davis said.

"Yeah for like the hundredth time." Kari said. Davis just placed his arm around her.

"Come on. You know I'm only interested in you." Davis said and gave her a kiss causing her to smile.

"Get a room you two." They looked to the side to see their friend Ross.

"Oh hey there Ross. You up for another duel." Davis said.

"You can't go a day without dueling." Ross said. Then they heard the sound of thunder and saw storm clouds forming.

"Oh I guess it's going to storm." Kari said.

"I don't think so. I'm getting a weird feeling." Ross said. Then both his and Davis' crests were glowing.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"It feels like a warning." Ross said.

…

The Harbor

Down at the harbor were a bunch of street punks and the leader with long black hair and a scar over his face was looking at a couple cases filled with cash.

"Ha we hit that armor car hard." The leader said. Then they all looked up and saw a portal opening up with two bolts of electricity coming out and struck the ground. The human forms of both Otakat and Ayukat looked just like Takuya and Takato only they looked more evil. Ayukat had black leather pants, black shirt with flames on the bottom and the sleeves, and black gloves. Otakat wore a white shirt with the sleeves blue, sand colored pants with a few tears, blue wristbands, and a yellow bandana around his neck that looked torn up.

"This is their world? It looks like a dump." Ayukat said.

"It looks like we have a welcome committee." Otakat said as they surrounded.

"Hey who are those kids?" The leader said, but the two disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"You're new best friends." Otakat said holding up a card that shined and put all of them in a trance.

"You just need to serve Baron World." Ayukat said.

…

The School

T.K. and Ken were having a friendly duel and Yolei, Cody, and the digimon were just watching.

"They're both improving." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Ken and T.K. came a long way." Cody said.

"My turn." T.K. said, but then started hearing something headed towards them. The leader of the gang was heading straight towards them on a motorcycle with a smirk on his face.

…

Davis

"This is getting weird." Ross said.

"What's going on exactly?" Gatomon said. Then Davis' cell was going off and saw it was T.K.

"T.K. what is it?" Davis said.

"Is this Davis?" Davis was shocked because that wasn't T.K.'s voice.

"Davis listen to me don't come here." T.K. said.

"Shut up."

"Hey who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Grog. I have your friends. Come to the school and make sure to bring that Magnamon card." Then he hang up and that had Davis remember his dream.

'Is this what I was warned about? Losing something precious to me?' Davis thought. Then he began to have a vision of Magnamon. 'Wait. It's Magnamon that I might lose to this evil.'

"Davis what's wrong?" Kari said, but Davis just handed her Magnamon's card.

"Kari listen. I need you to hold onto Magnamon." Davis said.

"But he's your ace monster." Ross said.

"I can't explain it, but someone or something is after him. I have to keep him safe." Davis said. Kari understood and took the card.

"Be careful." Kari said and Davis ran off. Magnamon was inside the card in a yellow light and could feel something was wrong.

"I sense great evil." Magnamon said and felt something else. "I can't leave the card. What's going on?"

"Don't worry Magnamon, I won't let anyone take you." Davis said as he was running to help the others.

…

The School

Davis arrived at the front of the school and saw all of his friends were hurt.

"Guys what happened?" Davis said as they were getting up.

"I told you not to come." T.K. said.

"So you're Davis." He looked ahead and saw Grog.

"I'm here." Davis said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it for Baron World. Now we duel." Grog said.

"Baron World? If you want a duel you got one and I'm ready to win." Davis said and they both brought their duel disks out and activated them.

"Let's Duel!" They both said with their LP at 4000.

"I'll go first." Grog said. "I summon Dark Motor to the field." A motorcycle with a skull came up with 1000atk points. "Next its special ability allows me to bring out a second." A second came on the field. "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse them. I summon Engine Buster." The two fused together and formed a machine with an engine head and other motor parts with metal sticking out like arms and legs with 2300atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Flamedramon to the field." Davis said. Flamedramon came up with 1500atk points. "Next I'm activating the Crest Of Courage and he gains 500atks points for each monster on your field." His points went to 2000. "Now when he attacks he gains 700. Flamedramon attack with **Fire Rocket**!" Flamedramon had 2700atk points and dived down in fire.

"Not so fast. I activate my Engine Blown trap. When a machine monster is being attack I can use this card to destroy your monster." Grog said and Flamedramon blew up.

"No Flamedramon!" Davis said. "I guess I have no choice, but to place one face down."

"My move. Now watch, I activate Baron Negative Force!" Grog said with a cross with a red jewel in the middle appeared on his forehead. "Now I turn Engine Buster into Engine Buster Madness." His monster turned into a black metal monster with wings instead of arms and legs with missile launchers. The engine head also looked like a skull with horns. It had 2400atk points.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"You're doom. Attack him directly with **Dark Buster Drive**!" Grog said. It fired missiles and blasted Davis as he was blown back and was in real pain with him having 1600LP. Even though Magnamon was in the card he could feel the pain.

"What's going on? That actually hurt." Davis said.

"You're in trouble now junior. With this card you're finished and you'll be out of Baron World's way." Grog said.

To Be Continued….


	2. Bonds In Battle

Davis was faced against Grog who was under the control of a force from a place called Baron World. He was faced with a powerful monster called Engine Buster Madness. Grog had 4000LP and Davis had 1600LP with a face down.

"Okay kid I place one face down an end my turn." Grog said as Davis tried to get up.

"You think Davis can win?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know. I never saw a monster like that before." T.K. said.

"We can give up on him yet." Ken said.

'Okay Davis you need to think what you're going to do.' Davis thought. 'My face down is Master's Vengeance. The thing is I need both Soccer Warrior and Soccer Champion to use it. I have Soccer Warrior in my hand so I need Soccer Champion.' He drew his card and it was Soccer Champion. "Alright." He said. "First I summon Soccer Warrior!" A black spikey headed, red highlights, in a blue and orange soccer uniform came up with 1500atk points.

"That runt isn't enough to beat me." Grog said.

"Maybe not, but this guys is. When I have Soccer Warrior on the field and I have Soccer Champion in my hand I get to special summon him." Davis said and a muscular soccer player came up with 2600atk points. "Now Soccer Champion take out that over grown engine with **Scoring Goal**." A rainbow colored soccer ball was formed and he kicked it.

"Not so fast. I'm activating the Engineering Revere trap." Grog said. "This trap prevents the destruction of one machine monster, but I still take damage." Engine Buster Madness was attacked, but survived. Grog felt the impact and was left with 3800LP.

"In that case I end my turn." Davis said. 'I still have my trap. If he destroys Soccer Warrior Soccer Champion can deal 500 points of damage. If he destroys Soccer Champion, Soccer Warrior's attack points go up to 3000 and can attack even if it isn't my turn.'

"It's my turn here." Grog said. "I summon Blowout Bomb in attack mode." A bug like engine came up on the field with 300atk points. "Now I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon. This destroys one spell or trap on the field." A tornado came around and destroyed Davis' facedown.

"No my trap." Davis said.

"Next I'm using my Blowout Bomb's special ability. I choose one monster and I can destroy it." Grog said. The bug machine jumped on Soccer Champion and destroyed it.

"No!" Davis said.

"Of course now we both take 600 points of damage." Grog said and the force of the explosion pushed them both back. Grog had 3200LP and Davis had 1000LP. "Now Engine Buster Madness take out that little soccer player. **Dark Buster Drive**!" His monster fired the missiles and destroyed Soccer Warrior with Davis having only 100LP left as he fell over.

"Davis!" Cody called out as they were all concern.

…..

Magnamon

Inside Magnamon's card he was getting shocked as he felt Davis' pain and he was wondering what was going on outside the card.

"Something's happening. I can feel Davis in pain, but I can't leave." Magnamon said. "Who is holding my card?" He used his power to look outside and saw Kari. "Kari?" Outside his card Kari and Ross were hoping Davis is okay.

"Not a single word in a while." Ross said.

"I'm getting worried." Kari said as she was holding onto Gatomon. Then Magnamon's card shined and Kari and Gatomon were in a strange space.

"Hey what's going on?" Gatomon said.

"Kari!" Kari turned around and saw a light with Magnamon in it.

"Magnamon?" Kari said.

"Kari you have to take me to Davis. I can sense he's fighting a great evil. You must take me to him." Magnamon said.

"Magnamon I can't." Kari said.

"Why?" Magnamon said.

"Davis says it's because he's trying to keep you safe." Kari said.

"He's trying to keep me safe?" Magnamon said. "Listen to me Kari I want to duel beside him. Davis is in great pain. If I don't do something I'm afraid something terrible may happen to him." Then both of them were back to their senses.

"That was freaky." Gatomon said.

"What happened?" Gotsumon said. Then they heard engines and looked behind them and saw Grog's motorcycle gang heading towards them.

"That doesn't look good." Ross said.

"Ross I have to help Davis." Kari said.

"Go on ahead. I'll take care of these guys." Ross said. Kari nodded and ran off.

"Wait for me." Veemon said going after her.

"We can take them Ross." Aquamon said.

"Thanks, but I think these guys are nothing I can't handle myself." Ross said slipping on his duel disk.

…

The School

Davis was trying to get up after taking serious damage and Grog was only laughing at him.

"You're down to only a 100 points." Grog said.

"Come on Davis you have to get up." Ken said.

"You still have a chance to win." Cody said. Davis managed to get up, but was panting.

"I'm in a real jam here. If something doesn't happen to me soon then I'm going to be in real big trouble." Davis said.

"Davis!" He turned around and saw Kari and the digimon running straight towards them.

"Kari?" Davis said.

"Davis catch!" Kari said tossing Magnamon's card. Davis reached out, but he fell down again, but Magnamon's card slid under his fingers and lit up with Magnamon coming out.

"Magnamon!" Davis said. Inside he was relief, but upset that Magnamon was here. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Davis why are you doing this?" Magnamon said.

"I had a dream." Davis said.

"A dream?" Magnamon said.

"It was like a warning." Davis said. "A voice told me I would lose something most precious to me. I thought it was my friends, but I had a vision and I figured out it was you. Something wants to destroy you and I couldn't take the chance."

"Davis you have a pure heart, but a weak mind." Magnamon said and Davis found that offensive.

"What kind of thank you for trying to protect you is that?" Davis said angrily.

"Let me finish." Magnamon said. "You have a pure heart because you care for others more than yourself and would risk yourself, but a weak mind because you're forgetting two important things. The first is that we're a team. We stick together."

"And the second?" Davis said.

"That I'm not just your duel partner, I'm your digimon partner and those who wish to destroy you must first destroy me." Magnamon said. "Now rise Davis." Davis did what he was told and got up with new strength.

"You still want some punishment?" Grog said.

"Davis what is that thing?" Magnamon said.

"I don't know. He says he works for something called Baron and he used a card with that word in its name to summon it." Davis said.

"I see. Davis summon me to the field." Magnamon said.

"You got it. I activate the Hope And Light Intertwine spell card. This allows me to summon two light attribute monsters." Davis said. "I summon Raidramon and Angel Swordsman." A Raidramon came up with 1400atk points and an angel that looked like Angemon with a sword and without the helmet with 1600atk points. "Next I sacrifice both of them and summon Magnamon." Both vanished and Magnamon appeared with 2500atk points.

"Now that I am here you will not win." Magnamon said.

"Now Magnamon's special ability activates. When a light attribute monster is used to summon him he gains 500atk points for each one." Davis said and Magnamon went to 3500atk points.. "Magnamon take out that engine."

" **Magna Blast**." Magnamon blasted the engine and blew Grog back with him having 2100LP.

"If you think that will finish me you're wrong." Grog said.

"No you're the one wrong." Davis said.

"Are you ready?" Magnamon said.

"Ready to win. When Magnamon destroys a monster you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points." Davis said. Magnamon unleashed a light that blasted Grog and brought his points to 0.

"Alright he won!" Yolei said and they all gathered around him, but Grog was getting up.

"It's not over yet." Grog said. "My gang is on their way here to take you down."

"No they're not." They all saw Ross and the digimon coming up to them.

"Ross?" Davis said.

"I took care of his gang. It's all over." Ross said.

"No that can't be." Grog said and passed out with the cross gone. Up on the roof Otakat and Ayukat saw the whole thing.

"So that's Davis Motomiya and Magnamon." Otakat said.

"This might actually be fun." Ayukat said and they both teleported away through the portal.

"Davis what did this guy want?" Ross said.

"He was working for something called Baron World and wanted to destroy Magnamon." Davis said.

"Baron World? Well if they were after you and Magnamon then they'll be back." Ross said and Davis turned to Magnamon in his spirit form.

"And we'll face it together." Davis said.


	3. Legendary Leaders

The day after Davis dueled against Grog he and the others met up to talk about this mysterious foe that is called Baron World.

"All he said was that he served this place called Baron World." Davis said. "He didn't say what it was or anything about it."

"It seems we're dealing with a foe that we know nothing about that." T.K. said.

"Not to mention they have something that makes monsters all that much more powerful." Ken said.

"Yeah I remember that card he played. He called it Baron Negative Force." Davis said as he remembered Grog playing that card. "He completely changed his monster, like it was redesigned, making it much more powerful."

"I've also noticed that you took actual damage." Cody said.

"Yeah, but only when he summoned that monster." Davis said. "Whenever he attacked with that monster is when I felt real damage."

"Whatever this Baron World is has great power if they can control people and have this card that make monsters much more powerful that can deal actual damage." Ken said

"Yes I sensed a great evil power within that monster while it was on the field." Magnamon said.

"What does this Baron World even want?" Yolei said.

"I don't know why, but they want Magnamon destroyed." Davis said.

"Whoever we're dealing with clearly knows about you and Magnamon Davis." Ross said.

"I have a strange feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye." Magnamon said.

…..

Tai

Tai was just walking down the street, minding his own business, but then he felt a strange feeling come over him.

"Tai what's the matter?" Agumon said.

"Nothing. I just felt something strange." Tai said.

"Did you forget yours and Mimi's anniversary?" Agumon said.

"No. Wait is that really today?" Tai said. Then he noticed a light coming from his deck. Ever since Davis and the others defeated Drayden Tai has become interested in dueling and has his own deck. When he pulled out a card it was one of Wargreymon and it was glowing.

"I'm guessing that's not normal." Agumon said.

"No it isn't." Tai said. Then he felt his D-Terminal go off and he saw it was a message from Gennai. "Gennai says he wants to see us."

…

Davis

All of them were still talking about this Baron World when they all felt their D-Terminals went off.

"I just got a message from Gennai." Davis said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"We all did. He wants to talk to all of us." Yolei said.

"Hopefully he'll have some answers on what's going on." Cody said as they got their stuff together and headed for the Digital World.

…..

Gennai's Home

They arrived at the Digital World and headed for Gennai's home. When they arrived they saw Tai and the others were there as well.

"You guys got the message too?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen Gennai yet." Matt said.

"Something must be going on." Mimi said.

"There is. Just the other day some guy was being controlled and was after Davis." Veemon said. Then a hidden door in the wall opened up and Gennai came up.

"Gennai?" Izzy said.

"Good you're all here. Come with me." Gennai said and lead them all down the dark hall down a set of stairs.

"Have you ever seen this part of Gennai's home before?" Kari said.

"No. Gennai is just filled with surprises." T.K. said. When they arrived at the bottom there wasn't a thing down there.

"Gennai what is this about?" Sora said.

"Yesterday in your world I sensed a strange surge of energy." Gennai said.

"Yeah. We were just telling the others about it." Davis said.

"A person was being controlled and came after me and Magnamon." Davis said.

"You mean you and Veemon?" Izzy said.

"No Magnamon as in my duel monster spirit." Davis said.

"Right, Magnamon come out." Gennai said. He pressed a switch against the wall and the floor lit up and everyone could see Magnamon.

"What the heck?" Matt said.

"Magnamon we can see you." Veemon said.

"Wait, you all can see me?" Magnamon said.

"This room holds special energy which allows anyone inside this room to see you." Gennai said. "Now listen up. We're dealing with a serious threat. I managed to get a sample of this energy and found out that it's dangerous, but it's not even from this dimension."

"Not even from this dimension?" Joe said.

"Yeah the guy that was being controlled said he was working for a place called Baron World." Davis said.

"Baron World! Then it's what I fear." Gennai said.

"What is Baron World? Isn't a baron like a level of a knight or royalty or something?" Armadillomon said.

"Not this kind of Baron." Gennai said and activated another switch and showed stars with a red light in the middle. "Baron is the name of beings from another dimension. This dimension is filled with negative energy."

"What do these Barons want?" Ken said.

"It's hard to say, but if they want Davis and Magnamon then I think I have an idea what they are after." Gennai said. "Magnamon is the key to stopping them."

"That's why they wanted Magnamon." T.K. said.

"They want Magnamon destroyed." Patamon said.

"Yes, but not Magnamon alone. You see there are others like you Magnamon." Gennai said.

"Others like me?" Magnamon said.

"Yes. You weren't the only ones who saved the Digital World." Gennai said.

"Others?" Davis said.

"Yes and they each have a strong and powerful digimon with them and there are a total of six that have a duel monster spirit with them that is also a digimon." Gennai said. "In fact on is here, Tai."

"Me?" Tai said.

"You have your own deck now as well as a Wargreymon don't you?" Gennai said.

"Yeah I do." Tai said as he took out his Wargreymon card. Then it light up and the spirit of Wargreymon was visible.

"Oh finally I'm free." Wargreymon said.

"Wargreymon, a pleasure to meet you." Magnamon said.

"Likewise Magnamon." Wargreymon said.

"Uh hi, I'm Tai."

"I know silly. I'm a part of you Tai and Agumon. I know all about the both of you." Wargreymon said.

"Now we already have two. There are still four more." Gennai said.

"Four others?" Davis said.

"But where are they?" Kari said.

"They are throughout the country." Gennai said and showed Japan with four highlighted places in the room. "Each one is at these four locations."

"So you want us to go around the country and find them." Tai said.

"We can get around easily with Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"That's good. Davis, you and Tai go around and find those four. Ken you should go to since you need Imperialdramon." Gennai said.

"What about the rest of us?" Ross said.

"I think all of you should stay here in case the Baron's attack again." Gennai said.

"So all we have to do is find the other four and get them to join us. Not a problem." Davis said. "Ready for a road trip tomorrow Tai?"

"Yeah this will be fun." Tai said.

…..

The Next Day

The next day came Imperialdramon was ready to go with the guys as Tai, Davis, and Ken were ready to go carrying backpacks.

"You guys be careful out there." Sora said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Tai said. Kari walked over and hugged Davis.

"Be back soon." Kari said.

"Don't worry I will." Davis said.

"What, your own brother doesn't get a hug?" Tai said.

"Oh get over here." Kari said as she wrapped one of her arms around him.

"Hey where's Ross?" Davis said.

"I don't know. He hasn't shown yet." Joe said.

"Well we need to get going." Ken said.

"You're right. Be back soon guys." Davis said as they got in Imperialdramon and took off. As they flew off the three of them stared out to the city.

"Well this is going to be fun." They looked behind them and see Ross with his partners.

"Ross what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Coming with you guys. If there are others that saved the Digital World like us then I want to see what they can do." Ross said.

"Well the more the merrier they always say." Agumon said. Imperialdramon took off as they set out to find new teammates and new friends. What they didn't noticed was that Ayukat and Otakat were watching them.

"Where are they going?" Ayukat said.

"Something's going on. You keep an eye on those friends of theirs. I'll follow them and find out what's going on." Otakat said as the portal opened up.

"Just what do you think you're going to do?" Ayukat said.

"Once I find out more I'll do what I can to destroy them." Otakat said and went through the portal going after Davis and the others.


	4. Duelist Of The Red Knight

After hearing about the Barons and the four other legendary leaders Davis, Tai, Ken, and Ross set out to find the four. They rode in and Imperialdramon and their first stop was Shinjuku.

"According to the map Gennai gave us this is the first stop." Ken said.

"What is this place?" Ross said.

"It's called Shinjuku." Tai said.

"Wow they have a giant building in the center of the city like the tower back home." Agumon said.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find one of the legendary leaders? We don't even know what this guy looks like, we don't even have a name." Imperialdramon said.

"Actually Gennai did some research. I have the address of the one we're looking for." Ken said.

"Okay Imperialdramon let's find a place to land." Davis said.

"We have to be discreet. Only a few people in this entire city would know about the digimon." Tai said.

"Tai's right. We don't want to scare the locals." Ken said.

"Okay Imperialdramon. Find a place to land so we won't get noticed." Davis said.

"I'll try." Imperialdramon said. Imperialdramon was able to land and they went the rest of their way on foot. They walked through the city and tried to keep their digimon hidden by putting some clothes on them.

"Do you really think this will fool anyone?" Ross said.

"It worked before." Tai said.

"The place we're looking for should be just ahead." Ken said.

"Wait there it is." Aquamon said. They looked ahead and saw a bakery.

"Wait that's a bakery. Did Gennai send us here just to get him some bread?" Davis said.

"That isn't just a bakery. That's also a home. Whoever we're looking for must live here." Ken said.

"Well at least this kid always have a fresh supply of bread. Speaking of bread can we can get some. I'm hungry." Veemon said and they went inside.

"Uh hello can we speak to the owners?" Tai said.

"Oh that would be us. I'm Takehiro Matsuki. This is my wife Yoshie Matsuki."

"Hello." Yoshie said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Takehiro.

"We were wondering if you have a son or something we can talk to. It's kind of hard to explain." Davis said.

"Oh well we do have a son named Takato, but he isn't home." Yoshie said.

"Do you know where he is? We need to talk to him about something important." Tai said.

"What is it you want to talk to him about?" Takehiro said.

"Hey check out this bread." Veemon said. "It looks like a dinosaur head and it looks pretty good."

"Not now." Ross said.

"Oh that's a little piece I like to call Guilmon bread." Takehiro said.

"Wait did you say Guilmon?" Ken said.

"Then you know about digimon. If that's the case then guys you can take off the disguises" Davis said and the digimon took off the piece of clothing that covered their heads.

"Wait are you tamers?" Yoshie said.

"Wait what are tamers?" Tai said.

"Look we need to talk to your son. Can you tell us where he is?" Ross said.

"He was heading to the park to meet with some of his friends." Takehiro said.

"Thanks." Davis said as they ran out.

…..

The Park

Davis and the others made it to the park looking for Takato, but since they didn't knew what he looked like it was proving to be difficult.

"This is nuts. We should have asked what the guy looked like before running off." Ross said. Then they heard a rustling sound behind some bushes and something red rolled into Veemon.

"Oh sorry." They saw it was a red dinosaur like digimon holding a ball between his claws.

"What kind of digimon are you?" Ken said.

"My name is Guilmon."

"Guilmon? Hey that's the name of the digimon we were just told about." Tai said.

"Guilmon, there you are." They saw a boy running through the bushes and spotted them. "Oh there you are."

"Hey kid are you Takato?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm Takato. Who are you?" Takato said.

"Hey Goggle Head is everything alright?" They looked ahead and saw Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri with their digimon Renamon, Terriermon, Marineangemon, and Guardromon.

"Sorry guys, but these people want something." Takato said.

"Uh let's start with some introductions. I'm Davis, this is my partner Veemon. That's Tai, Agumon, Ken, Wormmon, Ross, Aquamon, and Gotsumon."

"Those are my friends. Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Kazu, Guardromon, and Jeri." Takato said.

"So what do you guys want?" Rika said.

"They have digimon so they must be tamers like us." Henry said.

"What's a tamer?" Tai said.

"Forget that. We came for you Takato." Ross said confusing him. "You see we heard you saved the Digital World. There's another evil that wants to take over our world. Do you have a duel deck and a duel disk?"

"Actually yeah. I just started dueling." Takato said.

"It's a real cool card game." Kazu said.

"Wait a minute I know you two. Davis and Ross, you came in first and second of the Worlds Tournament." Henry said.

"These two?" Terriermon said.

"Yeah I saw that on T.V." Jeri said.

"Yeah that was us, but not important right now." Ross said. "Listen Takato, we need your help. A group of beings from another dimension called the Barons seek to take over our world. You're one of the people like Davis and Tai that can stop them and the only way to do that is a duel."

"But I'm new to dueling. I'm not really that good." Takato said. Then he noticed Wargreymon and Magnamon. "Hey who are you two?"

"Wait can you see us?" Magnamon said.

"Yeah I can." Takato said.

"Who are you talking to Takato?" Guilmon said.

"Wait you mean you can't see those two in armor?" Takato said.

"You must mean Magnamon and Wargreymon." Tai said.

"He must be the one if he can see them." Davis said.

"Then that must mean you can see me." They looked ahead and saw a transparent version of Gallantmon.

"Davis it's been a long time." Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon?" Davis said.

"Great these people are crazy like Takato." Rika said.

"Yeah maybe we should walk away." Kenta said.

"I think it's kind of funny." Jeri said.

"I'm not crazy." Takato said.

"Gallantmon what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Gallantmon?" Ross said.

"I forgot you weren't with us." Ken said. "Magnamon and Gallantmon are members of this group called the Royal Knights and Davis dueled against Gallantmon."

"It's been a long time. After you defeated Omnimon I reverted into my spirit form and soon found this boy becoming this partner." Gallantmon said.

"Listen Takato we need your help to save the world." Davis said.

"Let's see what he can do first." Ross said putting on his duel disk.

"Wait you want to duel me? I told you I'm not really that good." Takato said.

"I'll be the judge of that so let's duel Takato." Ross said.

"Uh okay." Takato said as he put on a duel disk.

"You can do it Takato." Gallantmon said.

"I hope so." Takato said and they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said with 4000LP.

"I'll go first and you've never seen a deck like mine." Ross said. "I summon Chain Magician." A magician in black clothing with his face covered with chains came up with 1500atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Crimson Swordsman." Takato said. A swordsman holding a crimson blade came on the field with 1600atk points. "Crimson Swordsman attack."

"Bad move. I activate the Chain Shield trap card." Ross said. "When Chain Magician is being attacked I can use this trap to keep him safe, but I still take damage." Chain Magician got a shield and blocked the sword slash and Ross had 3900LP. "You'll have to do better than that and charging in like that is just plain reckless."

"Well I end my turn." Takato said.

"My move. Fist since I have a dark attribute monster I can special summon Calcic Crow." Ross said and a crow with metal feet came up with 800atk points. "Next I summon Black Centipede." A black centipede came up with 1500atk points. "Next it's special ability activates. Since you have a monster that's stronger, you lose 500LP." It shot lasers and Takato had 3500LP. "I also activate my trap X Out. Since I have three monster you can't attack for three turns."

"Three turns!" Takato said and circled around his swordsman.

"Now I use my magician's special ability. Since I'm holding three cards I can choose to change his attribute or level. I change him to a level one. Now get ready to see a summoning you've never seen before." Ross said.

"New summoning?" Takato said.

"Watch. It's called unite summoning." Ross said. "I unite Calcic Crow, Chain Magician, and Black Centipede." All three turned into black energy and merged on the ground. "I unite summon Lucky Seven Jester." A black and yellow jester with a staff with the number 7 came up with 700atk points.

"What is that thing?" Rika said.

"Allow me to explain." Ross said. "I take at least two monsters that are the same attribute and their levels have to equal the monster you're trying to summon. My jester is a level seven dark attribute and that's what happened to my monsters. It's kind of like Xyz's summoning. Oh and you see those things floating around it? They are called unite units and I use them to activate my monster's ability, like this. I use one unite unit to activate one of three Lucky Seven Jester's special ability." One of the units went in its staff. "Three dice are rolled and if the total equal seven then he gains 2800atk points."

"That's a big chance. If one of those dice lands on a high number that could be a problem." Ken said. Three dice are rolled. One landed on a 3, the second on a 2, and the final was 2.

"It's a three, two, and two. That makes seven. He's not lucky for nothing." Ross said and his jester went to 2800atk points. "Lucky Seven Jester attack his swordsman with **Lucky Staff**." His jester ran off and slashed against Crimson Swordsman and took it out with Takato having 2800LP. "It's your turn." After that his jester's attack points returned to normal.

"Whoa that thing is strong." Takato said.

"Don't give up. You have to keep trying." Gallantmon said and Takato drew his card. "Okay I summon Growlmon in attack mode." A Growlmon came up with 1400atk points.

"So you still can't attack." Ross said.

"I think I can because I activate the Tame Lash spell card. When a trap is activated I can use this to return it to you hand." Takato said and Ross' trap went back to his hand. "Okay Growlmon attack."

"That won't do any good because one a unite monster can only be destroy by a unite monster and two I activate my jester's other ability." Ross said. "By using another unite unit three dice are rolled. Whatever the total is then your monster loses that many attack points times a 100." Three more dice rolled and they landed on a 4, 5, and 3.

"That total is 12." Tai said and Growlmon's attack points went to 200. Lucky Seven Jester slashed at Growlmon and destroyed it having Takato 2300LP.

"Oh man. Well I end my turn." Takato said.

"Not all that impressive." Ross said. "I'll start by using my monster's final ability. This time only one dice is rolled. Whatever number it lands on then you lose that many life points." One last dice was rolled and it landed on 4. "That's 400 points of damage."

"Oh man." Takato said. Takato was blasted from the dice and had 1900LP.

"Now my jester attack him directly." Ross said. His jester ran in and slashed at him and Takato was down to 1200LP. "I'll give you one last chance to make the right move."

"What do I do? I don't think I can beat him." Takato said.

"Yes you can. You just have to try." Gallantmon said.

"Okay I'll try." Takato said drawing his card. "First since you have a monster and I have none I'm allow to special summon Double Decker." A guy with two decks on his arms came up with 1900atk points. "Now when he's summon I can draw two cards. Next he counts as two monsters when he's used as a sacrifice. I release him and summon Gallantmon." Gallantmon rose to the field with 3000atk points.

"I am ready for battle." Gallantmon said.

"No matter how powerful the monster you can't destroy my jester." Ross said.

"That's what you think. I'm activating my Radiant Shield spell card that blocks your abilities for this turn." Takato said surprising Ross. "Now Gallantmon attack with **Lightning Joust**."

"As you command." Gallantmon fired the energy blast and blasted the jester with it being destroyed and Ross having 1600LP.

"Finally since you took more than 1000 points of damage you lose some more." Takato said. Gallantmon fired another blast and Ross had 600LP.

"He's nearly got him. Not bad." Kazu said.

"Go Takato." Guilmon said.

"Not bad indeed, but this has to come to an end." Ross said. "First I use the spell monster reborn and bring back my magician." His magician rose back to the field. "Now I release him and summon Wheel Warrior." A red car turned into a robot with 2500atk points. "Now I use its special ability. It can take away half of your monsters attack points and he gains an extra 500atk points." It shot smoke from his hands and hit Gallantmon bringing him to 1500atk points and Wheel Warrior had 3000. "Wheel Warrior finish this with **Turbo Wrecker**!" Wheel Warrior smashed through Gallantmon's shield and struck him with his hand and Ross won the duel as Takato fell over.

"Oh…I lost." Takato said and Ross walk up to him and held out his hand.

"You do have potential Takato. You actually managed to destroy my unite monster." Ross said. "I could train you to be stronger. The world needs you. Will you join us?" Takato took his hand and rose up.

"Of course." Takato said.

"Sweet one down and three to go." Davis said. What they didn't know was that Otakat saw them.

"So that's what they are up to. They are gathering the six legendary ones." Otakat said. "In that case I'll have to find them first."

AN: Sorry it's so long. The next few might be just as long and some others.


	5. Ancient Warrior Flame

"Wow I can't believe you faced something like living ooze." Tai said. After they got Takato to join them. Rika and the others went with them too. Now they are on Imperialdramon and are on their way to get the next one.

"Hey can you guys show me how to duel." Kazu said.

"I want a duel monster dueling with me." Kenta said.

"Fill free to ignore these two." Rika said.

"So where's the next one at?" Ross said.

"In a place called Shibuya." Ken said. "It shouldn't take us long to get there."

"Buckle up because we just arrived." Imperialdramon said as they all looked out and saw Shibuya.

"Somewhere down there is someone that saved the digital world too." Henry said.

"I can move the quickest to find him." Renamon said.

"That won't help Renamon. We don't know anything about this guy. We'll just have to hope we can find him." Davis said.

…

Otakat

Otakat emerged through his portal and arrived in Shibuya. He looked up and noticed that Imperialdramon and the others arrived.

"They already got here. I need to find one of those six before they do." Otakat said. Upon arriving in the city they all decided to split up to cover more ground. Right now Davis and Veemon were searching on their own.

"Davis how are we suppose to find him?" Veemon said.

"Magnamon do you see anything?" Davis said.

"Nothing so far." Magnamon said.

"Hey heads up." Davis saw a soccer ball was heading straight for him and caught it. "Hey nice catch." He saw a boy running up to him.

"Hey you must have a good kick to get it all the way over here." Davis said. "I'm pretty good myself." He dropped the ball and kicked it off.

"Wow nice kick. I'm Takuya."

"The name's Davis."

"Hey I'm just playing around the field by myself until my friends get here. You want to kick the ball around a little?" Takuya said.

"Davis we need to find the legendary leader." Magnamon said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for a little bit." Davis said as he ran down the field. The two were kicking the ball around with a little one on one.

"Humans, they think there's a time for work AND games." Magnamon complained. Then he noticed something on the other side of the field. "Wait what is that?" It looked like a transparent version of Emperorgreymon.

"Wow Davis you're pretty good." Takuya said.

"I had a little help from a friend of mine who I see as my role model." Davis said.

"Hey Takuya." They looked over the field and saw Takuya's friends.

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"My friends. Zoe, Koji, J.P., Tommy, and Koichi." Takuya said.

"Hey Takuya. Who's this guy?" Koji said.

"Oh this is Davis. We were just having a little one on one." Takuya said.

"Hi Davis. It's nice to meet you." Zoe said.

"Wow you two kind of look alike." Tommy said.

"A little with the hair color and the goggles I suppose." Koji said.

"Davis we need to talk for a minute." Magnamon said.

"Excuse me for a minute guys." Davis said and walked off. "I know what you're going to say."

"Oh so you know I'm going to say that I think that Takuya boy is the one we've been looking for?" Magnamon said and that surprised Davis.

"Takuya?" Davis said.

"Just look over there." Magnamon said and pointed to Emperorgreymon.

"No way." Davis said and walked over to Emperorgreymon. "Hey you."

"Wait can you see me?" Emperorgreymon said.

"Yeah allow me to explain." Davis said. As he was talking to Emperogreymon Takuya and the others noticed it.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Koichi said.

"Not sure. I'll go see what's up." Takuya said, but he knew it was about Emperorgreymon.

"Hey Zoe I was wondering if you like to grab a bite later?" J.P. said.

"Oh sorry J.P. I told Takuya I get some dinner with him and Koji." Zoe said and J.P. walked away sad.

"Man why is it Zoe is interested in Takuya or Koji, mostly Takuya? What about me?" J.P. said. Then he was surrounded by darkness and looked to see a red light behind him. "Hey what's going on?"

"If you want the girl you have to beat the boy." That light was Otakat. "I can give you the power to crush him. Use the power of Baron World." Once Takuya went over to Davis the two of them talked and told each other everything.

"So these Baron guys are out to take over our world or something?" Takuya said.

"Yeah and they'll be after you." Davis said. "They know of your power and that you saved the digital world. Speaking of which where's your digimon partner?"

"Oh get this. My friends and I can actually turn into digimon. We're the legendary warriors." Takuya said.

"I've heard of the legendary warriors. Ten digimon that once saved the digital world from evil known as Lucemon." Magnamon said.

"They were reverted to spirits and Takuya was given the spirit of Agunimon, the warrior of flames." Emperorgreymon said.

"Takuya my friends and I are going to need your help. Do you even have a duel deck?" Davis said.

"Actually yeah." Takuya said. "I got my deck is around the time Emperorgreymon here showed up."

"So you're his duel monster spirit like I am to Davis." Magnamon said.

"I guess you can say that." Emperorgreymon said.

"Takuya something happened to J.P.!" Tommy said getting their attention. They ran over with the others gathered around J.P. and he was just standing still with a blank look on his face.

"J.P. what's the matter?" Takuya said and his voice snapped him out of it.

"Takuya let's duel right now." J.P. said putting on a duel disk and the baron cross appeared on his head.

"That cross!" Davis said.

"He's under the control of Baron World." Magnamon said.

"J.P. what's that thing on your head?" Takuya said.

"Takuya J.P. is under the control of Baron World. The only way to free him is to beat him in a duel." Davis said.

"Really? Okay J.P. you're on." Takuya said and put on a duel disk and both got ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said with their LP at 4000.

"What's gotten into him?" Koji said.

"Yeah it's a complicated story." Davis said.

"I'll go first. I summon Pyro Lighter on the field." Takuya said. A metal rod with a round top with six lighters came up with 100def points. "Now light it up." All six of the lighters lit up. "Pyro Lighter chooses a number from one to six and whatever number it lands on then I can draw that many cards. If any are a level 4 or lower fire attribute monster I can summon it." After a little two lighters remained. "It's a two." He drew two cards. "Oh yeah one is Pyro Pirate." A red uniformed pirate came up with 1400atk points. "I end my turn."

"My move." J.P. said. "I activate the spell card Thunder Roar. This spell allows me to switch the modes of all your monsters if I send a thunder monster to the grave." He discarded a card and Takuya's monsters switch modes. Pyro Lighter at 100atk points and Pyro Pirate at 1200def points. "Now I summon Beetlemon." Beetlemon came up with 1500atk points.

"Oh no." Takuya said knowing what was coming next.

"Beetlemon attack with **Lightning Blitz**." J.P. said. Beetlemon stored lightning in its horn and tackled Pyro Lighter and Takuya was left with 2600LP. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Okay here goes. Sweet. I summon Burninggreymon in attack mode." Takuya said. Burninggreymon flew up with 1900atk points. "I'll also switch my pirate back to attack mode. Now Burninggreymon attack Beetlemon with **Pyro Blasters**."

"Not so fast. I'm using the Thunder Attractor trap card. This will bring your attack to me." Beetlemon said. Burninggreymon fired its blasters and J.P. got hit with him having 2100LP.

"Why did he do that?" Koichi said.

"Now I can summon a thunder monster. I summon Metalkabuterimon." J.P. said and Metalkabuterimon came up with 1800atk points.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Takuya said.

"My move. First I'm activating Polymerzation and fuse Beetlemon and Metalkabuterimon." J.P. said and the two of them fused. "I summon Rhinokabuterimon." Rhinokabuterimon came up with 2400atk points. "Now I use his special ability to destroy one monster if I discard one card." J.P. discarded a card and Rhinokabuterimon shot lightning and blasted Burninggreymon.

"This isn't looking good." Takuya said.

"Now Rhinokabuterimon attack Pyro Pirate." J.P. said. Rhinokabuterimon charged at Pyro Pirate and destroyed it leaving Takuya with 1600LP. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move. I'm going to start by using the trap Relit." Takuya said. "This will allow me to bring back one fire attribute monster. Welcome back Pyro Lighter." His lighter came back on the field in defense mode. "Alright now I use its special ability." The flames were lit and only three remained.

"It's a three this time." Zoe said.

"So he draws three cards." Koji said.

"That's right and here's what two of them are and I summon each in defense mode." Takuya said. "Agunimon and Flame Leo." Agunimon and a lion with a flaming mane came up. Agunimon had 1000def points and the lion had 110def points. "That should by me some time."

"It's my move. Time for you demise. I activate Baron Negative Force." J.P. said and Rhinokabuterimon was covered in negative energy. "I summon Rhinokabuterimon Roar." Instead of yellow it had black in its armor, six rhino legs, and a spikey beetle horn with 2500atk points.

"What is that thing?" Takuya said.

"This must be Baron's power." Emperorgreymon said.

"Rhinokabuterimon Roar, destroy his Flame Leo with **Wild Dark Charge**." J.P. said. The beetle had dark electricity in its horn and charged at Flame Leo and destroyed it. "Next I use its special ability. Since it destroyed one monster it takes out another, like Pyro Lighter." It shot lightning and destroyed the lighter. "It's your turn now."

"Thanks. I have to take him out now." Takuya said and looked at what he drew. "That's it. I summon the Fire Tuner." A little red robot came up with 1300atk points. "Now watch this. I tune my level four Fire Tuner with level four Agunimon." The robot turned into four green circles that went around Agunimon as he turned into a green outline. "I syncro summon Emperorgreymon." Emperorgreymon appeared through a green ray light with 3000atk points.

"Okay Takuya I'm all set." Emperorgreymon said.

"Now watch this. I'm activating the Double Fire spell card. Now when Emperorgreymon destroys a monster the attack damage is doubled." Takuya said. "Emperorgreymon attack with **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon's sword opened up and fire an energy blast and destroyed Rhinokabuterimon with J.P. having 1100LP.

"I'm not through yet." J.P. said.

"Oh yes you are because I now use my final spell Burn Blast." Takuya said. "This spell takes half the attack points of one monster and you take damage. Since Emperorgreymon has 3000atk points that's a total of 1500." Emperorgreymon fired a fireball from his chest and took out the last of J.P.'s LP.

"He won!" Davis said. After the duel J.P. returned to his normal self.

"Hey what was I just doing?" J.P. said.

"Are you okay J.P.?" Takuya said.

"I think so, but what just happened?" J.P. said.

"Hey Takuya, you got some skill. So are you in? My friends and I could really use your help." Davis said.

"Davis told us everything." Zoe said.

"Takuya if the world needs you then you have to." Koji said.

"You don't need to tell me twice. I'm in." Takuya said.

"That's great." Davis said.

"Yes, we have four and now only two remain." Magnamon said.


	6. Dueling Time

Takuya and the others have joined Davis and the others. So far they had four of the legendary leaders and they were already where the fifth was. They were in Yokohama and right now Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Takuya said.

"Yeah this is where the map took us to." Davis said.

…

Flashback

As they flew over Yokohama in Imperialdramon they were talking about how they were going to find the next legendary leader.

"So how are we going to find this guy?" Koji said.

"Our friend Gennai gave us an address. We can talk to the parents or someone about this person." Ken said.

"But what about our digimon?" Henry said.

"Well when we met Takato's parents they already knew about the digimon so chances are they know about them too." Ross said.

"We just need to be careful because questions will be asked." Tai said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kazu said.

"We fail to get this person to join us and it will be the end of the world as we know because the Barons would over power us." Guardromon said.

"I don't think he was looking for a serious answer that could make him wet his pants." Rika said.

"Let's split up into teams of three and search the city." Ken said.

End Of Flashback

….

"Are you sure we're on the right street?" Takato said.

"I think so." Davis said trying to look at a map.

"Why are you holding it upside down?" Guilmon said. Davis realized he was and turned it right over.

"Oh I guess that does help." Davis said.

"Hey there's the house right there." Takuya said as they saw the house they were looking for.

"Great." Davis said as they walked up the stairs and started knocking. "Hello? Is anyone home? If you have a son we need to talk to him."

"Hold on. I'll be right there." The door opened up and they were faced with a woman.

"Uh excuse me ma'am we were wondering if you have a son." Davis said.

"Uh yes. My name is Sarah Damon."

"Can we talk to your son?" Takato said.

"Oh well that's complicated." Sarah said.

"Might as well just show her." Takuya said. They moved out of the way and showed Veemon and Guilmon. Once she saw them she knew what this was about.

"Please come in. Spencer we have company." Sarah said as she let them come in. Once they were in they saw Spencer and their daughter Kristy.

"Hi can we help you with something." Spencer said and they spotted Guilmon and Veemon. Once they sat down they told them about what was going on. "I see. So you need our son to help you."

"Yeah if you can tell us where he is that would help us." Takato said.

"That's a problem. My brother doesn't live here anymore." Kristy said.

"Did he move out?" Takuya said.

"Well actually he went to the Digital World with some other digimon." Spencer said. "He went there to try and protect the place after he faced this being known as King Draysil."

"He's in the Digital World?" Davis said.

"We don't have time to go searching for him." Takuya said.

"However we know people that can help you." Spencer said as he wrote down on some paper. "Go to this address and they can help you find him." He said giving them the paper. The three of them followed the map and the address on the paper Spencer gave them and it took them to a police station.

"How are the police suppose to help us?" Takato said.

"They are suppose to help find someone." Guilmon said.

"If Mr. Damon thinks these people can help us they must know about the Digital World too." Takuya said. Then the front door opened up and out came a man in shades.

"Aw you must be Davis, Takuya, and Takato. You may call me Sampson."

"You knew we were coming?" Davis said.

"I did. Spencer Damon called just a little while ago. Please follow me." Sampson said as he led them inside. Once they were inside they were greeted by three woman. "Yoshino, Miki, Megumi."

"Yes sir." All three said.

"These are the three we were told about. Yoshino step forward." Sampson said.

"Yes sir." Yoshi said as she stepped forward. "So you guys are trying to find Marcus? I've got to admit it will be great to see him again."

"If you have a way for us to track him down that would be great." Davis said. "We really need his help with a worldwide threat."

"Sir we made the call. The other two should be here any minute." Miki said. Then they heard something land of the roof.

"Thomas, Keenan!" Yoshi said as they ran out with Sampson alone. Then the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Sampson said. Then he saw a bright light come from behind him and saw Otakat.

"So you're the one in charge? In that case help find this Marcus and help Baron World destroy him." Otakat said holding up the baron card and Sampson fell under his control. Up on the roof a helicopter landed and Thomas and Keenan came out.

"Thomas, Keenan!" Both of them looked to the door and saw all six of them run up to them.

"Yoshi!" Keenan said.

"It's good to see all of you again." Thomas said. Then he noticed Davis and the others.

"Are these the guys looking for Marcus?" Thomas said.

"Yeah these are them." Yoshi said.

"I'm Davis. It's important that we find him. If he's really in the digital world can you help us find him?" Davis said.

"Of course." Keenan said.

"That's what we intend to do." Thomas said. They went back inside and started working on the computers to try and find the coordinates Marcus was at.

"I found him." Keenan said as he had Marcus' signal.

"That's good, but we don't' have the technology to open a digital gate." Thomas said.

"I can help with that. Are the coordinates on that computer?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Keenan said.

"Good. If you want to see him you better grab on to me." Davis said. Thomas, Keenan, and Yoshi grabbed on to him and so did Sampson.

"Commander?" Thomas said.

"Digi-Port Open!" Davis said holding up his digivice to the screen became a gate with all of them going through and the others who stayed behind were impressed.

…

The Digital World

They arrived in a bright light through the gate and appeared in an open field.

"Wow I didn't know you could open digital gates with the digivice." Thomas said.

"Well actually only mine and the one's my friends hold can do it." Davis said. "Now that we're in the digital world how are we going to find this Marcus?" Then his digivice started beeping. "Wait I got his signal. He's close."

"Then let's go." Yoshi said as they all ran off. They ran through the field until they came across a pack of Goblimon on the ground with a guy pounding one more down with a small group of digimon.

"That's what you get for causing trouble." Marcus said.

"You tell them boss." Agumon said.

"Marcus!" Marcus looked over and couldn't believe he was seeing his friends.

"Guys?" Marcus said.

"Thomas/Yoshi/Keenan!" Al the digimon said with joy and they ran towards each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marcus said.

"It's good to see you too." Thomas said.

"You're Marcus right?" Davis said stepping forward. "My name is Davis and I would like to talk to you about something important." They sat down and Davis told Marcus about the Barons.

"You need my help to beat these Baron guys?" Marcus said.

"They're out to control our world. You, me, and a few others are the keys to stopping them with dueling." Davis said.

"It's true." Magnamon said appearing and Marcus could actually see him.

"Whoa are you some kind of ghost Digimon?" Marcus said.

"No he's a duel monster spirit like me." The both looked behind Marcus and saw a duel spirit of Shinegreymon.

"Shinegreymon?" Marcus said.

"Magnamon is a duel spirit like me." Shinegreymon said.

"When did he fist come?" Davis said.

"Around the time I got my deck." Marcus said.

"Boss are you just talking to Davis or yourself?" Agumon said.

"No one can see or hear us, but you." Magnamon said.

"Damon!" Marcus looked at Sampson and he held up a duel disk.

"Commander Sampson what are you doing?" Yoshi said. Then the Baron cross appeared on his head.

"He's being controlled by Baron." Davis said. "The only way to snap him out of it is to beat him in a duel."

"A duel you say. Okay usually my face is fighting time, but this time it's dueling time. Good thing I brought my deck and duel disk." Marcus said as he brought it out and placed it on his arm and they both turned them on.

"Let's duel." They both said with them having 4000LP.

"I'll start." Sampson said. "I summon Chief Justice Avalanche." A policeman in a white uniform with an ice whacking stick came up with 1700atk points. "Now he will serve justice because when he's summoned you lose 500LP." The policeman whacked Marcus with the stick and left with 3500LP. "Next I'm activate the Assisting Justice spell card. This allows me to summon one more monster on the field. I summon Canine Justice Hunter." A white fur dog came on the field with 1400atk points. "Finally I'm activating the Promotion Call spell. That allows me to raise my monsters to level six."

"What's he up too?" Marcus said.

"Now I overlay Chief Justice Avalanche and Canine Justice Hunter." Sampson said. The two turned into blue energy and came together. "With these two monster I build the overlay network and xyz summon Kentaurosmon." Kentaurosmon came up with 2600atk points.

"Wow I never saw a xyz summon before." Davis said.

"It's my move." Marcus said. "First I summon my Pyro Boxer in attack mode." A boxer with flaming boxing gloves came up with 1000atk points. "I know what you're wondering. Why summon him in attack mode. It's so I can use my spell Battling Boxing. Now I can deal damage equal to my monster's attack points for when they are in attack mode." Pyro Boxer shot fireballs and hit Sampson and brought his LP to 3000. "I place one face down an end my turn." 'I've got him because when he attacks my boxer I can use the trap Ring Out. That trap will stop his monster from attacking and won't be able to for two turns."

"It's my move. First I activate Kentaurosmon's special ability. By using one overlay unit I can put your monster on ice." Sampson said as an overlay unit went into his shield. "Meaning it goes back to your hand and you can't resummons it on your next turn." Kentaurosmon unleashed a blizzard sending Pyro Boxer back to Marcus' hand. "Now I activate Baron Negative Force."

"Not good. Be careful Marcus." Davis said.

"With this I now summon Kentaurosmon Blizzard." Sampson said. Kentaurosmon's armor turned black and white with his hair much longer and messier and his face scarier with 2700atk points. "Now attack him directly with **Blizzard Wrath**." Kentaurosmon Blizzard unleashed a blizzard and blew Marcus back bringing him to 800LP. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn." Marcus said. "First I summon Geogreymon to the field." Geogreymon came up with 1600atk points. "There's more. I use the Tag Team In spell. When we have the same number of monsters I can summon another monster. I summon Claw Boxer." A boxer with claws for gloves rose up with 1400atk points. "You're not the only one who can xyz summon. I overlay Geogreymon and Claw Boxer." The two became energy and merged on the ground. "With these two I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon rose up with 2500atk points.

"Alright boss, let's get down to business." Shinegreymon said.

"Next I equip him with Geo Grey Sword." Marcus said and Shinegreymon had the sword giving him 2900atk points. "Now I use both of Shinegreymon's overlay units." Both went in the orb on his chest "By doing that Shinegreymon deals 500 more points of damage for each one. Now Shinegreymon take him out." Shinegreymon flew in and slashed at Kentaurosmon and left Sampson with 1800LP.

"That didn't finish him." Shinegreymon said.

"Maybe not, but this will. I'm activating Claw Boxer's special ability." Marcus said. "Since he's in my grave it allows me to attack one last time with just one monster."

"You don't even need to say it. I'll end this." Shinegreymon said as he flew in and slashed at Sampson taking out the last of his LP.

"Commander Sampson are you okay?" Yoshi said as he got up and he snapped out of it.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Sampson said.

"Looks like you're back to normal." Marcus said.

"Marcus!" Sampson said.

"Hey if the rest of you want to come you can." Davis said. "Marcus now that that's taken care of can I count on you for future battles?"

"You can bet on it. It's fighting and dueling time." Marcus said.

"No the phrase is ready to win." Davis said.

"I'm going with my own." Marcus said. The two of them argued about it and were getting ready to head out and find the last legendary leader.


	7. Fusion Expert

AN: I don't know how fusion ended, which is why my Fusion Adventure story is on hold, so if something is wrong or anything just go with it.

Kōtō was the last place Davis and all the others arrived at to find the last legendary leader. Though inside Imperialdramon it was kind of crowded.

"Agumon you're claws are poking my side." Marcus said.

"That isn't me." Agumon said.

"I meant Tai's Agumon." Marcus said.

"Okay who's hand is that back there?" Yoshi said.

"That's my tail and you're crushing it." Guilmon said.

"Please tell me this last guy saved the digital world solo because it's getting crowded in here." Kenta said.

"So where are we going to find this guy?" Rika said.

"Not entirely sure. We'll have to split up and try to find him and hope one of us gets lucky." Ross said.

"Hey Imperialdramon hurry up and find a place for us to land." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Imperialdramon said. Once Imperialdramon landed they all got out and started looking around the city. Davis, Marcus, and Tai were in a group trying to find a clue on where the final leader was.

"This city is huge. How are we going to find him?" Agumon said.

"We're just going to have to look around. Magnamon, Wargreymon, and Shinegreymon are keeping their eyes open for any duel spirits." Tai said.

"You three see anything?" Marcus said.

"Nothing yet." Wargreymon said. Then both Davis' and Tai's digivices were beeping as if they were reacting to something.

"Hey what's you with your digivices?" Marcus said.

"They seem to be reacting to something." Tai said.

"It acted like this when I met Marcus. Either it means the one we're looking for is close or it detected on something." Davis said. They followed the signal and it led them down to a gym where a basketball game was going on. "Yeah our fellow is in here somewhere."

"But who could it be?" Veemon said. The timer went off and the home team won.

"Oh yeah." A boy with shaggy brown hair and goggles cheered.

"Way to go Mikey. That's my Mikey." They looked up to the bleachers and saw a group of kids with a red digimon carrying a microphone.

"Shoutmon keep it down."

"That's the only digimon other than ours that are here." Tai said.

"That has to mean that one of them or the guy that digimon was just cheering for is the one we're looking for." Agumon said.

"You two talked to those guys. I'll talk to this Mikey guy." Davis said. After the game the teams went into the locker room and Tai and Marcus went up in the bleachers and talked to Mikey's friends.

"Excuse us." Tai said.

"Can we help you with something?" Angie said.

"Actually we want to talk to you about your friend Mikey, but first what are you names?" Marcus said.

"My name is Angie, Mikey's best and oldest friend."

"I'm Jeremey."

"My name is Nene and this is my little brother Ewan." Nene said.

"The name's Christopher."

"I'm Shoutmon, the future king of the Digital World."

"You king?" Marcus said and started laughing. "You've got to be kidding. A little guy like you king?" Then Shoutmon whacked him on the leg.

"I'll show you. I'll be king. I did defeat this giant dark creep named Bagra." Shoutmon said.

"If you want to talk to Mikey I can go get him." Nene said as she got up and walked down. Once she was by herself in the hall the lights went out. "That's weird."

"Nene." She picked up her fusion loader.

"Mervamon is that you?" Nene said.

"Be careful, I can feel something strange, I don't know how to describe it, and it's right near you." Mervamon said.

"She must be talking about me." Nene turned around and was faced with Otakat.

"Who are you?" Nene said and Otakat held up the Baron Negative Force card.

"You're new commander. I can feel there is darkness in your heart and you will use it to destroy this Mikey Kudo." Otakat said. Inside the locker room Mikey just got finished changing clothes and grabbed his fusion loader.

"That was a fun game. Hopefully all of you can come out one day and see it." Mikey said. When he reached for his bag some duel cards fell out. "Oh man."

"Hey you're Mikey right?" He looked over to the side and saw Davis.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" Mikey said.

"My name is Davis. Let me give you a hand with those." Davis said as he walked over and helped picked up his cards. "Mikey I need to ask you something. I notice a digimon with a group of your friends in the bleachers."

"That was Shoutmon. Wait you know about the Digital World?" Mikey said.

"Yeah in fact there's something I want to talk to the leader of your group about." Davis said.

"Well I guess that would be me so what is it?" Mikey said. The two of them sat down and Davis told him about the Barons. "So you need my help to stop these Barons."

"Yeah. These Barons want you, me, my friends Marcus, Tai, Takato, Takuya, and our duel monster spirits destroyed." Davis said. "We're the only ones who can stop them."

"Look you don't need to try and convince me." Mikey said. "If there's anyone who needs help I want to help them. From what you told me everyone in the entire world needs my help. You can count me in."

"That's great." Davis said.

"But listen, other than Shoutmon can you not mention this to my friends. I don't want to get them dragged into this." Mikey said.

"Are you sure? They might be able to help us." Davis said.

"No, I'll tell you later, but right now we should probably get going." Mikey said. After that they left the locker room and met up with the others.

"Hey you guys." Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey have you seen Nene?" Ewan said.

"No why?" Mikey said.

"She said she was going to talk to you, but she didn't show up yet." Shoutmon said. Then she came walking in on the other side of the gym. "Oh there she is."

"Hey hold on. Something seems weird about her." Christopher said.

"Don't talk about my Nene like that." Jeremey said.

"Get a clue. She doesn't like you like that." Angie said.

"Nene what's wrong?" Mikey said and then the baron cross appeared on her head.

"Mikey I must destroy you so I hope you're ready for defeat." Nene said.

"What?" Mikey said.

"She's being controlled by Baron World. Mikey if you want to free her than you have to defeat her in a duel." Davis said.

"I have to duel her to free her?" Mikey said. He doesn't like it, but he knew he had to save her. "Okay." He reached inside his bag and pulled out his deck and duel disk and Nene put hers on.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Angie said.

"Don't worry about it. Just know once this is over that Nene will be back to normal." Mikey said and they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'm first. I'll start by summoning Dorulumon in attack mode." Mikey said. Dorulumon came up with 1500atk points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Shade Mistress." Nene said. A lady in a black dress with a black veil over her face came up with 1400atk points. "Next I activate the spell Darkness Disaster. This will give my monster an extra 1000atk points." Shade Mistress went to 2400atk points. "Shade Mistress attack Dorulumon, **Shadow Constrict**." Shadow tentacles came out from under her dress and strangled Dorulumon and brought Mikey to 3100LP. "As long as I have a monster this card will remain on the field. I'm also going to activate my Painful Heart spell. From now on when you summon a monster you will be dealt 300 points of damage."

"Every time I summon a monster?" Mikey said. "Then I better get rid of those cards of yours."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Nene said.

"I'll show you. First I activate my face down, Emergency Fatal." Mikey said. "If I have no monsters on the field then I can bring out the one at the bottom of my deck." He drew a card from the bottom of his deck. "I summon Cutemon." Cutemon came up with no defense points.

"Since you summoned a monster then my Painful Heart will take away your life points." Nene said and Mikey got shocked bringing him to 2800LP.

"That doesn't bother me. Now I activate my Download spell." Mikey said. "This spell lets me bring back the first monster that was in my grave. Come back Dorulumon." Dorulumon came back to the field. Though Mikey got shocked again and was brought to 2500LP. "There's more. When Dorulumon returns after being in the graveyard he can destroy your spells and traps." Dorulumon created a tornado and destroyed Nene's spells.

"Nice. Without Painful Heart Mikey can summon without getting hurt." Davis said.

"Now I summon Shoutmon." Mikey said and Shoutmon came up with 1000atk points.

"Oh yeah. I'm Mikey's favorite. Hey wait how come Dorulumon is stronger than me?!" Shoutmon said mad.

"Now watch this. I don't need a Polymerization to fuse Shoutmon and Dorulumon." Mikey said. The two of them fused together. "Now I bring Shoutmon Drill Cannon." Shoutmon with the drill cannon rose up with 1900atk points. "Shoutmon Drill Cannon attack Shade Mistress with **Drill Blast**." Shoutmon fired drills and destroyed Shade Mistress and brought Nene to 3500LP. "Now I use the De-Fuse spell to split them up." They separated into Shoutmon and Dorulumon. "Shoutmon attack Nene directly with **Rock N Roller**." Shoutmon ran in and banged his staff against her and brought her to 2500LP.

"How dare you Mikey attack my dear Nene." Jeremy said.

"Dorulumon attack with **Drill Bit Blitz**." Mikey said. Dorulumon fired missile drills and brought Nene to 1000LP. "Now I use Cutemon's ability which gives me 200LP." Cutemon shot a green ray at him and brought his life points to 2700. "I end my turn."

"My move." Nene said. "First I'm using the spell Desire To The Black. If I remove one dark attribute monster from my grave I can special summon a level six or lower monster. I remove Shade Mistress to summon Mervamon." Mervamon rose to the field with 2100atk points. "Now I use Baron Negative Force."

"Watch out Mikey. The monsters formed from that card are dangerous." Tai said.

"I now summon Mervamon Mamba." Nene said. Mervamon now had black snakes on both arms and had sword blades sticking out, her legs a snake tail, and her hair undone with black streaks and had 2200atk points. "Now I use Mervamon Mamba's special ability to switch Cutemon in attack mode." She shot a dark ray from her eyes and brought Cutemon to attack mode. "Mervamon Mamba attack with **Black Venom Cross**." She shot a dark X blast and destroyed Cutemon and Mikey had 500LP. "I end my turn."

"Here goes, my turn." Mikey said. "First I use the Digital Reload spell. This allows me to summon two monsters. I summon Balistamon and Starmon B." Balistamon and Starmon from fusion came up with Balistamon having 1200atk points and Starmon having 200atk points. "Now here comes my best monster. I fuse all four together and summon Shoutmon X4." The four fused together and formed Shoutmon X4.

"Oh yeah. Now the party really starts." Shoutmon X4 said.

"Hey he talked." Davis said.

"That must be his partner." Magnamon said.

Pickmon came up with no defense points. "Shoutmon X4 attack Mervamon Mamba with **V For Victory**." Shoutmon X4 shot a V shaped blast and took out Mervamon and Nene had 700LP. "Now then I use Shoutmon X4's special ability. I can use the two Pickmon tokens he can have them deal 500 points of damage for each one." Shoutmon hit the Pickmon like baseballs and hit Nene and winning the duel. "Nice job." After the duel Jeremy ran over to Nene.

"Are you okay Nene, do you need mouth to mouth?" Jeremey said and Nene kicked him off.

"Absolutely not. Wait what just happened?" Nene said. Otakat saw the whole thing from the door.

"Dang it, they got all the leaders. This could be a problem." Otakat said and went through his portal.

"Are you okay sis?" Ewan said.

"Mikey what was that about?" Christopher said.

"Oh uh….nothing." Mikey said, but they weren't buying it. After Mikey got his stuff together, he told Shoutmon everything and were meeting up with everyone and ready to go.

"Mikey these are all your friends and there are more to come." Davis said.

"Great having so many new friends." Mikey said.

"Oh yeah. Those Baron creeps better watch out." Shoutmon said.

"So he's the last one?" Ross said.

"Yeah, this is Mikey. Let's head to Odaiba now and meet up with the others." Davis said. Imperialdramon was just about to load everyone in, but then Mikey's friends came and jumped in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikey said.

"Coming with you with whatever is going on." Angie said.

"Yeah we're a team." Jeremy said.

"We know something is going on so spill it." Ewan said.

"You might as well say it." Christopher said, but before Mikey could they all felt how crowded it was as Imperialdramon took off. Now the six leaders were together, verbally and literally.


	8. Unions And Reunions

Kari looked outside her window. Ever since Davis and the others left to find the remaining legendary leaders she looked outside and waited patiently for when he and the others would come back. Even if it was only a few days she missed him a lot.

"Hey Kari have you heard?" Gatomon said as she came into his room.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"Davis found all of them. They're coming back and will be here any second now." Gatomon said. That made Kari happy. Then she heard a sound outside and when she looked out she saw Imperialdramon made it.

"There they are." Kari said as she got up and ran right out the door. Imperialdramon landed down and let everyone out and they all felt much better since they were crowded throughout the ride.

"Oh good I can breathe again." Rika said.

"It was really crowded in there." Renamon said and Imperialdramon dedgivolved to Veemon and Wormmon.

"Well guys welcome to Odaiba." Davis said.

"Davis!"

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Ross said as they saw all the others running over to greet them all.

"Hey there sis." Tai said as he was about to give Kari a hug, but she ran past him and went straight to Davis.

"I've missed you so much." Kari said.

"I've missed you too." Davis said.

"Okay I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Tai said, but then he was grabbed by the collar and Mimi kissed him. "On the other hand I got a nice lady to greet me." He said and kissed her again.

"I thought you guys were only going to bring four other people. Not a group the size of a classroom." Matt said.

"Oh these are all the friends and teammates that helped the ones we went after." Ken said.

"These are the four we went for." Ross said as he motioned for them to come forward.

"Hi there. My name is Takato Matsuki and this is Guilmon."

"I'm Guilmon."

"My name is Takuya Kanbara."

"I'm Marcus Damon and this is Agumon."

"How you all doing?" Agumon said.

"I'm Mikey Kudo and this is Shoutmon."

"That's me." Shoutmon said.

"Allow us to introduce the rest of the gang." Davis said as they set out introductions. Meanwhile Auykat was watching all of them at the top of a building and Otakat came through the portal.

"Looks like you failed." Auykat said.

"Each one of them have proven to be a powerful duelist and they each had a powerful monster to help them." Otakat said.

"Well then let's just go down there and take them out right now." Ayukat said.

"You mean just jump in like a reckless naïve animal? If we go down there with all of them around we're as good as finished." Otakat said. "We'll be sent back to Baron World and be punished for our failures. We can't return until we made some kind of progress."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Ayukat said. "We can't just sit around. They'll be waiting for us to make another move."

"I know that. We're just going to have to keep doing what we're doing and use these humans until one of them brings one of those six down." Otakat said. "Don't worry, we'll get them soon enough."

…

Mikey

"Mikey where did you go?" Angie said as she, Jeremy, Ewan, and Nene were looking around trying to find him. After they met Tai and Davis' friends and team Angie and the others wanted to know what was going on, but Mikey ran off before they had the chance.

"I don't get it. He doesn't keep secrets does he?" Ewan said.

"Not really without a good reason." Nene said.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Jeremy said as they kept looking for him. Mikey came out from hiding behind a wall with Shoutmon and he felt bad about not telling them the truth.

"Mikey why not tell them?" Shoutmon said.

"I just don't want them to get involved." Mikey said. Then Shoutmon X4 appeared behind him.

"I get you don't want them involved, but they'll find out sooner or later." Shoutmon X4 said.

"I know that. I just want to keep them out for as long as possible." Mikey said.

"Who are you talking too?" Shoutmon said.

"Talking to yourself? Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Mikey turned around and saw Christopher coming up to him.

"Oh hey Christopher." Mikey said.

"Mikey we all know something is going on. Why won't you talk to the others?" Christopher said.

"What about you?" Mikey said.

"I couldn't really care. I'll find out on my own since this seems like your problem." Christopher said. "I just want to know so that your friends will shut up and keep quiet. All this trying to get you to talk is going to give me a headache."

"Look Christopher you and the others will find out, but I just want to keep you guys out of this for as long as I can." Mikey said as he walked past him.

….

Davis

Davis and Kari were walking with Marcus, Takuya, Zoe, and Yoshi to Davis and Kari's home and were going to let them stay at their place.

"Thanks again for letting us stay with the two of you." Zoe said.

"It's our pleasure." Kari said.

"Marcus, Takuya I got to warn you, be careful of my sister." Davis said.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Marcus said.

"You'll see." Davis said. "I'll see you later Kari." He said and gave her a peck and they walked off.

"So Kari give us the details." Zoe said.

"What's with you and Davis" Yoshi said.

"You two seem to really like each other." Lalamon said.

"I do really like Davis." Kari said with her face red. "We've been going out for a couple years now."

"Romantico. I can see you're in love." Zoe said.

"Oh you think so?" Kari said with her face more red.

"Okay take it easy. You're embarrassing her." Yoshi said.

"While we're on the subject what about you two?" Gatomon said. "Are you two in love with Takuya and Marcus?" Now it was their turn to blush.

"Me and Marcus? Never." Yoshi said.

"Takuya is nice, but I don't know about that." Zoe said.

"Now who's the ones getting embarrassed?" Lalamon said.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi shouted. Meanwhile Davis and the guys arrived at his apartment.

"Well here we are." Davis said as he opened the door. "I'm home."

"Davis?" Jun said as she peeked out the bedroom door and she didn't look happy. "Where have you been? You left for like three days and didn't even bother to tell me where you were going."

"Sorry about that. By the way these are my new friends. Can they stay with us for a while?" Davis said.

"No way I'm letting…." Jun stuttered when she saw Marcus and to her it looked like he had the face of a movie star. To her he even flipped his hair in a slow motion.

"Hey are you okay?" Marcus said. They were about to check on her when she screamed with joy.

"Davis who is your friend?" Jun said.

"You mean Marcus?" Davis said. Then she ran over and hugged Marcus.

"Hi Marcus, I'm Jun, but you can just call me darling, honey, or sweetheart." Jun said.

"Oh great not again. She didn't even act like that with Matt." Davis said. "So I'm guessing they can stay."

"Oh of course. Stay for as long as you want." Jun said. She prepared dinner and gave Marcus a well-made steak. "I got you some extra barbeque sauce if you want any."

"Uh thanks." Marcus said.

"You got any fried eggs?" Agumon said.

"Is this what you were trying to warn us about Davis?" Takuya said.

"I have a feeling it's going to get weirder." Davis said. After dinner Marcus went to the bathroom preparing a bath.

"Nothing like a nice relaxing bath." Marcus said.

"You want me to wash your back?" Jun said as she just opened the door scaring Marcus.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out!" Marcus said. After Marcus took his bath he was getting ready to sleep on the couch.

"Oh you don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my room if you want." Jun said.

"Uh no thanks I'm good." Marcus said.

"You want me to read you a bed time story or keep you company?" Jun said.

"No. That won't be necessary." Marcus said.

"What about me? I like a bed time story." Agumon said. Davis and Takuya were finding it amusing as they watched through his bedroom door.

"This is weird even for her." Davis said.

"I feel like I'm watching a comedy show here." Takuya said. The next morning Marcus was just about to wake up when he saw Jun smiling right over him.

"Morning." Jun said and Marcus got scared.

"What do you think you're doing standing over me like that?" Marcus said.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a good night sleep and prepare you a nice breakfast." Jun said.

"Look lady you need to understand about personal space. Either learn it or I just might teach it to you." Marcus said.

"Really? That might be fun." Jun said.

"Are you completely insane!?" Marcus shouted. After that the six of the leaders met up in the park. "What is wrong with your sister Davis?"

"She gets weird around guys." Davis said.

"Matt should know. She tried hitting on her." Tai said.

"From what Davis told me she's acting weirder than she usually does." Takuya said and was chuckling.

"You find this amusing?" Marcus said.

"Oh it can't be that bad. At least you didn't get stuck with Mrs. Kamiya's cooking." Takato said.

"No offense Tai, but your Mom is not the best of cooks." Mikey said.

"Yeah I didn't think humans could make anything bad." Shoutmon said.

"Don't worry about it. I already know." Tai said.

"It is better when it's burn." Agumon said.

"Anyway listen. The six of us are now together so we're a team." Davis said. "We may not know each other all that well, but we have to work together. If we don't then our world is in trouble. We're the only ones who can stop the Barons and of course we have these guys." He said holding up Magnamon's card and they all agreed holding up their partner's card. "So we're in this together right?"

"Right!" They all said as they placed their cards together and the spirits placed their hands on top.

"And you'll have us by your side to fight." Magnamon said.

"Right." All the spirits said. The team was formed and they were all united as one in only a matter of minutes.


	9. Protector Of The Sister

"We have arrived in Odaiba." A train was pulling into the station in Odaiba and was letting people in or out and one person that got out was Kristy.

"Made it, now all I need to do is find Marcus." Kristy said. Meanwhile in Davis' apartment.

"No way, get away from me." Marcus said as he ran right out the door and Agumon chased after him. "What's wrong with that girl?"

"What did she wanted you to do boss?" Agumon said.

"She made a shirt with me and her in a heart and wanted me to wear it." Marcus said. "I swear I don't know how Davis puts up with her."

"She sure isn't like Kristy." Agumon said.

"Well every brother and sister is different." Marcus said.

"Hey speaking of Davis where is he?" Agumon said.

"He had school. I say we go and pay him a visit." Marcus said as he started walking and then bumped into someone that looked like an artist. "Oh sorry about that."

"Wait a minute. Marcus Damon is that you? It's me, Mizo."

"Oh Mizo, I haven't seen you in years." Marcus said.

"Who is he boss?" Agumon said.

"This is Mizo. He use to go to my school, but his family had to move. He's quite the artist." Marcus said.

"Yeah, I even did a few sketches of you back when went to school together as a super hero." Mizo said and showed his sketches as Marcus as a superhero.

"That's cool. Listen I got somewhere I want to be. I'll see you later." Marcus said and walked off. What they didn't noticed was Ayukat saw them.

"So those two are friends? That gives me an idea, but I need a way to lure Marcus to him." Ayukat said. "I better keep an eye on him."

…

The School

Davis and the others were at school and Davis was getting bored as usual.

"Oh man I wish there was a free duel period." Davis said.

"Now Davis an education is very important." Magnamon said.

"Hey Davis!" People heard someone calling his name outside the window.

"Don't tell me." Davis said and they all looked out and saw Marcus.

"Hey Davis I know you're up there." Marcus said.

"Do you know him?" The teacher said, but saw Davis ran out the door. He ran right outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Davis said as he tackled Marcus and Agumon behind some bushes.

"Wow you must be excited to see me." Marcus said.

"Excited? What are you even doing here?" Davis said.

"I had to get out of your house. Your sister had a free period and wanted to spend it with me." Marcus said.

"Marcus!" They hear a person call out to him and to him the voice sounded familiar. They looked over the wall and saw Kristy calling out to him.

"What's my little sister doing here!?" Marcus said as he jumped over the wall. "Kristy!" Kristy saw him and ran right over bringing her arms around his waist.

"Marcus it's so good to see you again." Kristy said.

"What are you doing here? Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Marcus said.

"No I came here alone." Kristy said.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Why did you come all the way to Odaiba by yourself?" Marcus said.

"Because of you. You came home all the way from the digital world and never even bothered to say hello to me, Mom, or Dad." Kristy said. While those two were talking T.K. and the others came out and went to talk to Davis.

"Hey Davis what's going on?" T.K. said.

"Who's that girl and what's Marcus doing here?" Ken said.

"Marcus was trying to get away from my sister and that's his little sister Kristy." Davis said. Ayukat saw them too and seeing Kristy was giving him an idea.

"So Marcus has a little sister. Now I know what I can do." Ayukat said. Marcus and Kristy were walking around the city and he got her some ice cream.

"Kristy you shouldn't have come here by yourself." Marcus said. "You probably gave Mom and Dad a good scare."

"Well they let you go to the digital world by yourself so I didn't think it would matter." Kristy said.

"That was different, me and the other digimon went with him." Agumon said.

"The point is you didn't even bother coming home to say hello so I wanted to come and see you." Kristy said. "Besides I mentioned to Mom and Dad that I wanted to come up here so I'm sure they know I'm out here." That was when Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan with their digimon showed up.

"Hey Marcus, Davis told us Kristy was here." Yoshi said.

"Hi everyone." Kristy said.

"Kristy I can't believe you came here by yourself." Keenan said.

"I must say it's good to see you, but what are you doing all the way out here." Thomas said.

"She came for me." Marcus said.

"Even so that seemed pretty dangerous." Gaomon said.

"How is that dangerous?" Kristy said.

"Who knows what could have happened to you?" Falcomon said.

"Come on." Marcus said as he grabbed her wrist. "I'm taking you home right now."

"But I just got here and I came to see you." Kristy said.

"I know so I'm going to go with you and come back. I'll grab Davis and Ken and head home and make sure you stay there." Marcus said.

"Marcus I'm not a baby anymore." Kristy said getting frustrated.

"Please try to calm down." Lalamon said.

"You're going home." Marcus said.

"No. Let go of me." Kristy said and kicked him in the leg forcing him to let go and ran off.

"Kristy come back." Marcus called out, but she kept running off.

"We better go and get her." Thomas said and they went after her. Kristy just kept running with tears running down her eyes and then she bumped into Mizo causing her to fall over.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Mizo said.

"I think so." Kristy said as he helped her up.

"Hey wait aren't you Marcus' little sister?" Mizo said.

"Yes she is and in trouble." He looked behind him and saw Ayukat. Then Ayukat held up the Baron card and Mizo was falling under his control.

"What's going on?" Kristy said. Mizo turned around and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you doing? Let go of me." Ayukat smirked as his plan to take down Marcus was starting. Marcus and his friends were looking all over the city trying to find her.

"Kristy where are you?" Marcus said.

"She couldn't have gotten that vary far." Thomas said.

"Oh Marcus. Looking for someone." They all saw Mizo coming up to them.

"Mizo. Look I don't have time right now." Marcus said.

"You looking for someone or something, like your little sister?" Mizo said and the cross appeared on his head.

"Look, that cross!" Falcomon said.

"It's the same that was on Sampson." Keenan said.

"That means the Barons are behind this. Where's my sister? You better not have hurt her." Marcus said.

"Kristy is locked away. You have to beat me to get to her." Mizo said.

"Okay you're on you art wannabe." Marcus said and they both put on their duel disks.

"Let's duel." They both said and got 4000LP.

"I'll start things off. First I activate the field spell Comic Castle." Mizo said and a wasteland with a castle showed. "Now a monster that has comic in its name gains an additional 500atk points. Now I summon Comic Hero Knight." A knight in white and yellow armor rose up with 1300atk points that went to 1800. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Okay Marcus so what's the plan?" Shinegreymon said.

"Win any way I can and make those creeps pay for taking my sister." Marcus said. "My move. I'm going to start this off by summoning my Clashing Fists in attack mode." A marital artist came up with 1600atk points. "Now I use the spell Charge Fist. This spell will give my man an extra 300 points and when he destroys a monster he'll deal an additional 300 points of damage." His monster had energy around his hands and went to 1900atk points. "Now attack."

"I don't think so." Mizo said. "As long as my field spell stays active then my monsters have to be attack twice to be destroyed." Clash Fists pounded the knight, but it wasn't destroyed and Mizo was brought to 3900LP.

"In that case I place one face down an end my turn." Marcus said and Clash Fists' attack points returned to normal.

"My move. I start by summoning Comic Hero Ninja." Mizo said and a ninja jumped on the field with 1200atk points that went to 1700. "Next I'm activating the Five Star Hero spell. This will turn all my monsters into level five. Now I overlay my Comic Hero Knight and Ninja." The two of them became energy. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Comic Hero Super Elite." A superhero in blue spandex and red cape and blonde hair flew up with 2600atk points that went to 3100.

"That can't be good." Marcus said.

"Now I use Comic Hero Elite's special ability. By using one overlay unit he can blast you with 1000 points of damage, but that's too good so I'll use both." Mizo said and both overlay units went in its chest and fired heat rays from its eyes and blasted Marcus and brought him to 2000LP.

"He's lost half of his life points in one turn!" Yoshi said.

"I'm worried. If Marcus loses what will happen to Kristy?" Keenan said.

"Now Comic Hero Super Elite attack his Clash Fists with **Hero Fly Strike**." Mizo said. His monster was surrounded in blue aura and flew in and pounded Clash Fists.

"Hold it. I'm activating the Guard Pose trap. When a monster on my field is destroyed I can lower the damage that equals its level." Marcus said and was pushed back by the force of the attack and brought him to 1900LP.

"You may have survived, but not next time. I place one face down and end my turn." Mizo said.

"Okay my turn now. First I'm activating the Cost Down Spell. If I send a card to the grave my monsters level goes down by two." Marcus said as he discarded a card. "Now I summon Rizegreymon." Rizegreymon flew up with 2200atk points.

"That robot dino can't beat my monster." Mizo said.

"We'll see about that." Marcus said. "I use Rizegreymon's special ability which can destroy one card on the field and take away 300LP." Riegreymon fired energy lasers and destroyed Comic Hero Super Elite and blasted Mizo bringing him to 3600LP. "This is punishment for taking my sister. Rizegreymon attack him directly. **Trident Revolver**." Rizegreymon fired three energy blasts and brought him to 1400LP. "It's your move now."

"If you were smart you would have taken out my field spell." Mizo said. "First I activate my trap Sketch Change. This brings back one monster with Comic in its name. Rise again Comic Hero Super Elite." His superhero came back with 3100atk points. "Now I activate Baron Negative Force. I now summon Comic Hero Super Elite Malicious." His hero rose again with his clothes and hair black with 2700atk points that went to 3200.

"Someone went to the dark side." Marcus said.

"I equip him with Comic Sword Excalibur." Mizo said and his hero grabbed a giant sword. "Now I use his ability. Your monster won't be destroyed now, but it won't use its ability as long as my hero stays on the field. Now attack with **Malicious Justice**." The hero flew in and slashed at Rizegreymon and blew Marcus back bringing him to 900LP. "Finally my sword will take away another 400LP." The sword fired an energy blast and blasted Marcus, bringing him to 500LP. "Since you are finish I'll allow you to take one last look at your sister."

"Kristy?" Marcus said. An image of Kristy in a dungeon appeared on the ground. "Kristy, can you hear me? Kristy! Kristy!" He continued to call for her and she was starting to hear him.

"Marcus?" Kristy said.

"It's useless." Mizo said.

"Kristy!" Marcus said. He pounded the image and created a bright light.

"Marcus up here." He looked to the castle and saw she was on the top of a tower.

"She's safe!" Gaomon said.

"Good. Now I can finish this." Marcus said.

"But how?" Mizo said.

"It seems Marcus' desire to protect his sister was powerful enough to free her. Let's finish this." Shinegreymon said.

"Right. First I summon Geogreymon." Marcus said and Geogreymon came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use his special ability. When I have another dinosaur on the field then their levels become the same and I'm going with four. Now I overlay Geogreymon and Rizegreymon." They both became energy and flew around. "I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon flew up with 2500atk points.

"Okay boss I'm all set." Shinegreymon said.

"Next I'm using the effect of Counter Hook in my grave from when I used Cost Down." Marcus said. "When he's in my grave he can cause our monster's to witch attack points." Shinegreymon now had 3200atk points and the hero had 2500. "Now I use both his overlay units to deal 500 points of damage for each one. Shinegreymon attack with **Glorious Burst**."

"No one attacks Kristy." Shinegreymon said and fired, winning the duel for Marcus. After the duel they took Kristy to the train station for her to go home.

"Kristy listen I have something important to do here, but I promise when it's over I'll come back." Marcus said.

"Okay Marcus. I know about the Barons and I know you can beat them." Kristy said. "Are you sure you're okay with me taking the train by myself.

"You're not a little kid anymore." Marcus said. Kristy hugged him goodbye and got on and left. They waved goodbye to her and Marcus can't wait to beat the Barons and return home to her.


	10. Fortune Is Fatal

"The stars are speaking." A fortune teller said as he was flipping over some duel cards. One card was Scapegoat. "I see four little goats have become trapped and that the owner will be coming for them."

"I see." His customer was Otakat.

"Shall I help these little goats come with the owner?" The fortune teller said.

"Yes and then strike the owner and crush his companion for the good of Baron World." Otakat said.

"All for Baron World." The fortune teller said.

…..

The Fusion Fighters

Angie, Jeremy, Nene, Ewan, and Christopher were running around the city as they were trying to find Mikey and get him to tell them what was going on again.

"Where did he go?" Angie said.

"He has to be somewhere." Jeremy said as they continued looking for them again. Mikey and Shoutmon came out of hiding behind some bushes.

"I think we lost them. When is all this going to be over?" Shoutmon said.

"I don't know. We just have to keep this up." Mikey said.

"Yeah I got to admit it's becoming a lot of fun." Ewan said and scared the both of them.

"Where did you come from?" Mikey said and that's when the others showed up.

"Mikey quit running from us. What is going on?" Angie said.

"Yeah come on. We're your friends so why won't you tell us about what's going on?" Jeremy said.

"Come on Mikey you can talk to us." Nene said.

"I'm sorry guys, but that's the reason I can't tell you. The less you know the better." Mikey said and he and Shoutmon ran off.

"Wait Mikey. I don't get it. Why is he doing this?" Angie said. Once Mikey was able to get away he felt bad about not telling his friends about the Barons.

"Mikey wouldn't it just be easier to tell them the truth?" Shoutmon X4 said.

"He can't because he wants to keep them safe. He doesn't want to go through with what he did with Nene." Mikey turned around and faced Davis and Veemon.

"Oh hey Davis." Mikey said

"You're friends still trying to figure out what is going on? They still don't know about the Barons?" Davis said.

"No." Mikey said.

"I understand you want to keep them out of this to keep them safe, but I'm sure they want to help." Davis said.

"I know that, but….it's complicated." Mikey said.

"We've got time." Veemon said. When another attempt failed all of them just decided to call it quits for the day.

"I don't understand why Mikey is keeping secrets from us." Angie said.

"It's not like him at all." Jeremy said.

"Christopher what do you think about all of this?" Nene said.

"I really don't care all that much." Christopher said.

"If that's true why did you come with us?" Nene said.

"I don't care if Mikey is keeping secrets from us. I came because I wanted to know what this whole thing is about." Christopher said. "I could care less if Mikey has a secret."

"What about Ewan?" Nene said, but noticed Ewan was gone. "Ewan where'd you go?"

"Over here, check it out." Ewan said and they saw he was standing in front of an old mansion that had a fortune teller sign on it. "It's a fortune teller store. Maybe we can find answers here since they can see into the future."

"You don't actually believe in that stuff do you?" Christopher said. Then the gates open and the fortune teller came up in a black cloak.

"Greetings children, my name is Psy. I see you seek knowledge and answers."

"How'd you know that?" Jeremy said.

"Because he's a psychic, duh." Ewan said.

"Please step inside." Psy said. He led them inside the mansion and was leading them down through a museum like hall. Then he took them down stairs in a strange room.

"What is this place?" Angie said.

"Let me see what the future is telling me." Psy said as he snapped his fingers and a crystal ball appeared in front of him with him moving his arms around. "What is this? I see great evil covering the land."

"Great evil?" Angie said.

"Yes, but six figures stand before it to face it." Psy said.

"Six? I wonder if one of them is Mikey." Angie said.

"Who is Mikey?" Psy said.

"Our friend. He knows something, but he won't tell us. Does it have something to do with this evil?" Angie said.

"This is just a waste of time. There's no way this guy can really see the future." Christopher said.

"Really because I see all of you about to fall." Psy said. Then the ground was cracking up and came out right under them, but Nene was able to jump out of the way and made a run out the door.

"Nene go get help." They called out.

…

Mikey

"Mikey why is it you want to keep your friends safe if they were with you in the Digital World?" Davis said as they were relaxing by the river.

"Well when I got my fusion loader I actually dragged Angie and Jeremy into the Digital World when they didn't want to come." Mikey said. "They didn't want any part of it at first so I don't want to drag them into more trouble."

"What about Nene, Ewan, and Christopher?" Veemon said.

"Nene only came to the digital world to find Ewan and the poor kid went through a lot." Mikey said. "As for Christopher he can be difficult to work with."

"Mikey!" They saw Nene running up to them.

"Nene what's wrong?" Mikey said.

"It's Angie and the others. Some kind of fortune teller is holding them hostage." Nene said.

"Mikey I'm afraid what you wanted to avoid has come. This might be the Barons doing." Shoutmon X4 said.

"You're right, but they need my help." Mikey said.

"Take us to the place Nene." Davis said and she led them back to the mansion.

…

Psy's Mansion

Angie and the others were tied up hanging over a hole and the bottom was lava with Psy standing by them. Then Mikey and the others ran down the stairs and saw them.

"Mikey!" Angie called out.

"Are you Psy?" Mikey said.

"I am and I am here to destroy you and your duel spirit for Baron World." Psy said.

"Don't worry guys I'm going to get you down." Mikey said. "We both know the only way to do that is to beat you in a duel so let's get started."

"Yes let's get started." Psy said as they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll start this. I summon Beelzemon B to the field." Mikey said and Beelzemon from fusion flew up with 1900atk points. "I'm also going to use my Digital Reload spell to summon two other monsters. Come on out Balistamon and Dorulumon." Balistamon and Dorulumon appeared with 1200 and 1500atk points. "Now I use Balistamon's ability to bring one spell card back to my deck and shuffle up. That ends my turn."

"It is my move then. First I activate the spell Fortune Stars." Psy said. "This will allow me to summon two spell casters with the same level. I summon Wisdom Fire and Wisdom Light." Two old man in red and yellow appeared with no attack points. "Now I release both of them and summon Wisdom Magician Of The Future." A magician in blue and lavender robe with a wooden staff appeared with 2400atk points. "Now I use Wisdom Magician's ability. Now I select one card in your hand and if it's what I think it is then all cards on your field are destroyed."

"How could you possibly know?" Davis said.

"He's a psychic." Nene said.

"I see. Out of all your cards you only have one monster and it's the second from the left." Psy said and that card was Starmon.

"How did he know?" Mikey said. Mikey was force to discard Starmon and all his monsters were destroyed

"With no monsters you are wide open. Wisdom Magician Of The Future attack **All Knowing Shocker**." Psy said. The magician fired a bolt of lightning and blasted Mikey and brought his points to 1600. After that the rope was lowered down closer to the hole.

"What's happening?" Shoutmon said.

"Every time you lose life points the rope holding your friends will be lowered." Psy said.

"That rat." Veemon said.

"Then losing is no option." Mikey said as he got up.

"I place one face down an end my turn." Psy said.

"My move." Mikey said and had a monster. "I summon Shoutmon." Shoutmon came up with 1000atk points. "Next I'm activating the Fusion Team spell. This allows me to fuse monsters even in my grave."

"Not so fast. I'm using the Fortune Freeze trap card." Psy said. "As long as this card stays active then you can't use that spell you just activate."

"No. In that case I place one face down an end my turn." Mikey said.

"It is my turn." Psy said. "You hold no other monsters in your hands, but that won't stop me from activating the continuous spell Twilight Spatial Rift. As long as this spell is activate you cannot summon monsters with more than 2000atk points. Now my magician destroy Shoutmon."

"No you don't. You didn't block me from using traps." Mikey said. "I activate the Enemy Deletion trap. When you attack a monster that has more attack points than my monster then I get to draw a card and if it's what I think it is then I your monster is destroyed."

"But you are no psychic." Psy said.

"Maybe not, so I'm betting on luck." Mikey said. "I say it's a spell card." He drew his card and it was a spell. "Say good bye to your magician." He said and the magician was destroyed.

"Well it seems I have no choice, but to end my turn." Psy said.

"My move." Mikey said and drew another spell. "This could come in handy. I'm activating the Fusion Attack spell. Now I can use the attack points of a monster in my grave and give them to Shoutmon until my next turn. I give all of Beelzemon B's attack points to Shoutmon." Shoutmon's attack points went up to 2900. "Shoutmon take him out with **Rock N Roller**." Shoutmon jumped at him and hit Psy bringing him to 1100.

"Not a bad move, but that won't save you." Psy said.

"I end my turn." Mikey said.

"It's my move." Psy said. "First I'm using the spell card Fortune Card. Now I can have three cards of my choice come from my deck or hand." He drew three cards from his deck. "Now I summon Wisdom Water." An old man wearing blue came up with 0atk points. "Next I'm using the spell Dark Magic Coffin. Now I can exchange this monster for a much more powerful one. Rise Wisdom Eye." The old man was placed in a coffin and an eyeball came up with 2900atk points.

"They both have the same attack points." Mikey said.

"Perhaps, but by using Wisdom Eye's ability your monster is switch to defense mode." Psy said and the eyeball created a bright light and brought Shoutmon to defense mode at 500. "Now destroy Shoutmon." The eye ball shot a blast of lightning and destroyed him. "With no monsters you'll be left wide open on your next turn. That is if you have a next turn because now I use Baron Negative Force and change Wisdom Eye to Wisdom Eye Fatal." The eye changed red with black iris and 3000atk points.

"Why didn't he summon that earlier?" Davis said.

"This is why. When Wisdom Eye Fatal is summoned after my battle phase you lose 1500atk points." Psy said. The eye shot another blast and hit Mikey with him having 100Lp and the rope was lowered even more.

"Save us Mikey!" Jeremy cried.

"Stop this right now, it's not right to hurt them." Nene said.

"There is one way. Surrender Mikey and I shall release your friends." Psy said.

"What?" Mikey said.

"Continuing would be foolish. You have no monsters in your hand and you can't access the ones in your graveyard plus you can't summon monsters with more than 2000atk points." Psy said.

"That weasel." Shoutmon said.

"Mikey." Shoutmon X4 said. "Maybe he's right. You didn't want to drag your friends into this mess. Maybe if you surrender than maybe we can still keep them out of it."

"No way." Mikey said. "The only thing I hate more than lying to them is abandoning them, all of them, even you Shoutmon X4, and if I surrender you're finished. The Barons will win and they'll be one step closer to victory and our world is finished."

"Is that true?" Angie said.

"I still have a chance. It all depends on what I draw." Mikey said as he drew his card and it was Sparrrowmon. "Hey this can help us. I summon Sparrowmon to the field." Sparrowmon came up with 1600atk points."

"What good can that toy plane do?" Psy said.

"It's special ability. Sparrowmon can flip all your spells and traps face down." Mikey said. Sparrowmon zapped the cards and flipped them face down. "Now I can use my Fusion Team spell. I fuse Sparrowmon with Shoutmon, Balistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and Beelzemon B. I summon Shoutmon X5B" All of them fused together and formed Shoutmon X5B and it had 3400atk points.

"What is that thing?" Psy said.

"I use Shoutmon X5B's special ability. If I skip my battle phase than I can destroy one monster and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Mikey said.

"You got it. Say goodbye you creep." Shoutmon X5B said as he fired energy blasts and destroyed the eye and eliminated the last of Psy's life points. After the duel Davis and Nene managed to get the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, thanks." Christopher said.

"That's good." Mikey said walking over to them. "Guys we need to talk." He decided it was time to tell them the truth so they all stepped outside.

"So these being from another dimension called Baron World is after you, Davis, Takuya, Takato, Marcus, and Tai because they might want to take over our world?" Angie said.

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger, but it seems like there's nothing I can do to stop that." Mikey said.

"Mikey we want to face any challenge with you." Jeremy said.

"That's right, we're a team." Nene aid.

"If we handle Bagra we can handle these Barons." Ewan said.

"We're in this together." Angie said.

"Yeah what they said." Christopher said.

"Thanks guys." Mikey said.


	11. Baron Battle

In Baron World Sivad was getting frustrated knowing of both Ayukat's and Otakat's failures. It was then that Sucram came walking in.

"You summoned me Sivad?" Sucram said.

"Sucram Ayukat and Otakat have failed in destroying Davis Motomiya and the others." Sivad said. "The six have gotten together and Iat has yet to return. I want you to go to the human world and use these." He gave them three small little balls.

"What are those?" Sucram said.

"Baron Battlefields. You can access your full baron powers in a duel with them." Sivad said and Sucram took tthem. "One is for you, the other two are for Ayukat and Otakat. Use them to crush Davis and the others."

"I will not fail you." Sucram said as a portal opened up behind him and he went through.

….

Davis

Davis was running for his life as a monster of some kind was blasting at him. One blast nearly hit him and he was blown back.

"Davis!" He saw Magnamon run over to him, but another blast blew him back. Davis looked back and saw it was Shinegreymon blasting at them.

"Shinegreymon what are you doing?" Davis said. Then the ground broke apart underneath him and Magnamon fell down. Then he rose up screaming waking up Takuya and Veemon.

"What's the matter?" Takuya said.

"Sorry just a bad dream." Davis said, but he wasn't so sure.

"Well better get ready. Remember we have that camping trip, a break from all the Baron battling we've been doing." Veemon said.

….

Ayukat and Otakat

Both of them were in the woods doing some training. They did chin ups on trees, pushups, pounded the trees. They were even practicing their hand movements for when they are in a duel. They stopped for a little break.

"Well that was a good workout." Otakat said.

"Yeah, but what good will it do if we can't duel. I'm itching for some action." Ayukat said.

"Hey hold on, look." Otakat said. They looked up to the skies and saw dark clouds circling around. "Someone from Baron World is coming." Lighting struck down and they went to check it out. They arrived at a crater and saw Sucram looking like Marcus. He wore a black and red vest, brown pants, grey sleeveless shirt, and had like three braces around his arms each with a choker.

"Hey it's just that Marcus." Ayukat said as he jumped down.

"No wait." Otakat said. Sucram spotted Ayukat coming down at him about to attack. Sucram grabbed Ayukat's arm and pushed it into his gut. Then he slammed him down on the ground.

"Wait a minute. Only one person could counter like that. Sucram it's you!" Ayukat said.

"What are you doing here?" Otakat said. He gave them each a Baron Battlefield and told them what they were used for.

"These little things can give us our baron power in this world?" Ayukat said.

"Maybe now we can take down those six fools." Otakat said.

"Finally I can go all out." Ayukat said.

"Well that remains to be seen." Sucram said. "I'm rather interested on what these fools can do so I think I'll go introduce myself."

…

The Digidestine

They all arrived at the woods to do some camping to have a break.

"Takato can I have some food now? I'm hungry." Guilmon said.

"Hold on. We're almost done setting things up." Takato said.

"Don't forget Takato once we're done setting things up we need to have a practice duel." Ross said. "Just because we're camping doesn't mean you get a break from practicing."

"That's exactly what I'm suppose to be doing." Takato said.

"Hey we're going to need some firewood." Kazu said.

"Here's some wood." Guardromon said trying to pull out a tree. "I'm sure we can use this and there's enough for everyone."

"Hey don't pull out the tree." Kenta said.

"Yeah there are lots of animals that need to use it for a home." Jeri said.

"Hey Kazu, Guardromon why don't you come with us to get some firewood." Matt said referring to him and Ken and the two of them went with them.

"Rika might say, we don't need firewood since those two have heads made of wood." Terriermon said trying to mimic Rika.

"I don't sound like that. Do I?" Rika said.

"Terriermon is just being his silly self." Renamon said. While they were getting things together Davis wasn't doing much of anything. His mind was too focused on the Barons.

'Each time we face someone under the control of the Barons they have a powerful monster.' Davis thought. 'First they use that Baron Negative Force and then turn them into a dark version of that monster and each one seems more powerful than the next.'

"Davis what's the matter?" Magnamon said.

"It's the Barons." Davis said.

"Hey Davis." Kari said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why are you so upset? We're camping out together. You should be happy."

"Hey I'm heading to the river to get some fish. You two want to come?" Marcus said.

"Sure." Davis said. They all went down to the river and Agumon was trying to catch the fist with his bare claws, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Boss these fishes are slippery." Agumon said.

"Keep it down and don't make so much of a ruckus in the water. You're going to scare them off." Marcus said holding a fishing pole.

"Maybe we should have brought Gomamon to help." Gatomon said.

"Probably not. He would have scared them off to protect them from getting eaten." Kari said and the two laughed. Then Kari saw Davis sitting on a rock and still seemed like something was bothering him.

"Magnamon what's bothering Davis?" Shinegreymon said.

"It has something to do with the Barons. I think he's getting concerned with how strong the Barons are becoming and even though the six are together we still have quite the fight ahead of us." Magnamon said. Davis couldn't stop thinking about the Barons.

'We haven't even faced an actual Baron. Who knows what the real thing is capable of.' Davis thought. Then Kari splashed water in his face. "What was that for?"

"You need to have some fun. We're camping out for fun so at least try to look like you're having fun." Kari said.

"Oh you want fun." Davis said as he jumped in the water and started spinning her around with her laughing.

"Hey she was splashing, not spinning." Veemon said as he started splashing water at them.

"Knock it off. You're scaring the fish!" Marcus said.

…

Takuya's Group

"Here you go little birdie." Tommy said as he tossed some seeds to some birds.

"I have to say it's nice camping in the real world." Zoe said.

"Yeah you really see the difference between it and the Digital World." Koichi said.

"You can say that again." Takuya said.

"Takuya!" Emperorgreymon said.

"What is it?" Takuya said.

"Oh there he goes talking to himself again." J.P. said.

"Takuya I can feel a dark presence and it's near one of our friends." Emperorgreymon said.

"What!? We better get going." Takuya said and ran off.

"Takuya what's the matter?" Koji said and they all went after him.

"We got to hurry. One of our friends could be in trouble." Takuya said.

…

Davis And Kari

Davis and Kari were walking back to the campsite since Marcus asked them to leave so he could do some fishing.

"That Marcus sounds like he has anger issues." Gatomon said.

"Oh he was just upset we were playing instead of getting fish." Davis said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to act like a brute most of the time." Kari said. Then she and the digimon were blasted away.

"Kari, Gatomon, Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Davis up there." Magnamon said. He looked behind him up a tree and saw Sucram.

"Marcus is that you?" Davis said.

"That is not Marcus. I can feel a dark energy coming from him." Magnamon said.

"Your friend speaks the truth. I activate a Baron Battlefield." Sucram said tossing the ball and it burst open into a red dome surrounding both of them. Marcus saw the red light from the battlefield.

"Hey that's the direction Davis and Kari went." Marcus said.

"They might need our help." Agumon said and the two of them ran off to help.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Sucram, I am from Baron World."

"You're an actual Baron? But you look like Marcus." Davis said.

"Sucram is Marcus spelled backwards. Do all the Barons take an identity like that?" Magnamon said.

"I came here to destroy you and your friends Davis so let's get started." Sucram said.

"You want to duel? Bring it on then." Davis said and he activated his duel disk with one appearing on Sucram's arm.

"Let's duel." They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first. I can waste any time." Davis said. "I activate the Hope And Light Intertwine spell card. This will allow me to summon two light attribute monsters. I summon Angel Swordsman and Swordswoman." His two warriors, Angel Swords woman looking like Angewomon without the helmet and with a sword, came up both having 1600atk points. "Now I sacrifice both of them and summon Magnamon." Magnamon came on the field with 2500atk points.

"You didn't waste any time." Sucram said.

"Do to Magnamon's ability he gains 500atk points if a light attribute monster was used to summon him." Davis said and Magnamon's points went to 3500.

"Davis this power up will do no good this turn." Magnamon said.

"I know, but we have to keep our defenses up." Davis said.

"I suppose you're right." Magnamon said.

"It's your move now." Davis said.

"Here I come." Sucram said. "I summon Blue Moon Dragon to the field." A glowing dark blue scaled dragon with two crescent moons on its claws came up with 1400atk points. "Now that I have a dragon on my field I can summon Star Serpent Dragon." A long body dragon came up with 800atk points. "Now I overlay Blue Moon Dragon and Star Serpent Dragon." The two of them turned into energy. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." His own Shinegreymon came on the field with 2500atk points.

"Shinegreymon?" Davis said.

"This cannot be. How can he have Shinegreymon?" Magnamon said. They were both in trouble for they have yet to seen the terrifying power of an actual Baron.

To Be Continued….


	12. Twice The Shinegreymon

Davis and Sucram have just begun their duel with both having all 4000LP. Davis had Magnamon at 2500atk points. Sucram somehow had Shinegreymon at 2500.

"I don't get it. How can he have Shinegreymon?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Magnamon said. All Kari and the digimon could do was watch since they could not get in the energy dome Sucram created.

"Kari!" She turned around and saw Takuya and his group running over to her.

"Takuya, guys." Kari said.

"What's going on?" Tommy said.

"Why would Davis and Marcus be dueling?" J.P. said.

"It's not Marcus. That's a Baron, but I don't know how or why he looks like Marcus." Kari said.

"Start talking. How do you have Shinegreymon? That belongs to Marcus." Davis said.

"You fool this is my own Shinegreymon. However mine is much more powerful. Allow me to show you." Sucram said. "I activate Baron Negative Force and use it on Shinegreymon. Now behold as a beast that lays destruction to the land. With no mercy to anyone, he who crushes anything in its path. Rise Shinegreymon Ruin!" Shinegreymon transformed into Shinegreymon Ruin Mode with 3000atk points.

"What did he do?" Davis said.

"He brought out the dark power with in Shinegreymon." Magnamon said.

"Shinegreymon Ruin destroy Magnamon with **Dark Glorious Burst**." Sucram said. Shinegreymon Ruin fired a dark energy blast that destroyed Magnamon and brought Davis to 3500LP and he actually got hurt. "I now activate Shinegreymon's ability. By using one overlay unit he can bring back the monster he destroyed and attack again, but with 1000 more attack points."

"What!?" Davis said. One overlay unit went in its chest and Magnamon came back, but Shinegreymon had 4000atk points. Shinegreymon Ruin fired another dark energy blast and destroyed Magnamon again. Davis was brought to 2000LP and hit against the dome and he got shocked causing him to collapse.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted.

"Is that your best shot?" Davis said, but he blacked out.

"Look at that. After one turn he's already down." Sucram said.

"That's it. I'm going in Davis' place." Takuya said.

"No I am." They saw that Marcus was running straight towards them.

"Marcus!" Takuya said.

"Marcus Damon?" Sucram said.

"Hey you fake there's only one me and one Shinegreymon. Let me take Davis' place." Sucram said.

"As much as I like to finish your friend off you're the one I really want Marcus. Plus I can feel that our two Shinegreymon's want to battle each other." Sucram said and created an opening. "Just step inside." Marcus went through and stood next to Davis with the opening closing. Davis was able to regain consciousness.

"Marcus?" Davis said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Marcus said.

"Get him boss." Agumon said.

"Okay listen Marcus. You've got to get me on the field as soon as possible." Shinegreymon said.

"No problem." Marcus said.

"Let's get this done. I place one face down an end my turn." Sucram said with Shinegreymon Ruin returning to its normal points.

"My move." Marcus said. "I'm going to start by summoning Pyro Boxer to the field." Pyro Boxer came up with 1000atk points. "Next I'm activating Tag Team In. Since we both have the same number of monsters on the field I can summon another one. I summon Clash Fists." Clash Fists came up with 1600atk points.

"Two level four monsters, bring it on." Sucram said smirking.

"Consider it brought. I overlay Pyro Boxer and Clash Fists." Marcus said with both his monsters turning to energy. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon flew up with 2500atk points.

"There's only enough room for one Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon said.

"Now I activate Battling Boxing. Since my monster is in attack mode you lose attack points equal to his attack points." Marcus said. Shinegreymon created a fireball and pounded it and hit Sucram sending his life points to 1500. "Shinegreymon can't attack him this turn. I place one face down and end my turn."

"All you did was waste a turn because Shinegreymon Ruin will destroy you." Sucram said. "Shinegreymon Ruin attack."

"Not so fast. I activate my Ring Out trap. Not only does this stop your attack, but it will keep you from attacking for two turns." Marcus said.

"That won't mean you're safe from damage. I activate my face down Behemoth Charge trap." Sucram said. "When I have an xyz monster, by giving up its overlay units, you lose 400LP for each one." The last overlay unit shot Marcus in the chest and brought him to 1600. "Now I activate the Dragon Jewel spell. When I have an xyz monster with no overlay units it gets them back." Two overlay units came out and circled around Shinegreymon Ruin. "That should be enough."

"My move then. I'm going to start by activating the Charger Fighter spell card." Marcus said. "So you lose 100LP and I get to draw a card." He thrusted his fist shooting an energy blast and brought Sucram to 1400 and Marcus drew his card. "Now I equip Shinegreymon with the Geo Grey Sword." Shinegreymon grabbed and now has 2900atk points.

"Good Marcus. He can't attack now so try and bring my points up more next turn." Shinegreymon said.

"Right. Right now I place a face down and end my turn." Marcus said.

"How pathetic." Sucram said. "I activate the spell Dragon Offering. If I send one dragon monster in my hand to the graveyard then I can deal some damage equal to its attack points. I send my Ice Cringe Dragon to the grave and that's 1300 points of damage." A blast of ice was shot at Marcus and his points were brought to 300. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move." Marcus said.

"This is it. If Marcus doesn't take out Shinegreymon Ruin on this turn he'll be in trouble because Ring Out's affect will wear off." Koichi said.

"Let's hope he has something up his sleeve." Zoe said.

"You bet I do. I activate my face down Super Charge Up." Marcus said. "This card gives Shinegreymon points equal to my life points if I have less than a 1000." Shinegreymon's points went up to 3200. "I also use both his overlay units to deal an extra 500 points of damage for each one.

"Let's do it. Now's our chance." Shinegreymon said.

"You got it. Take out Shinegreymon Ruin." Marcus said.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap Extinct Banish." Sucram said. "Now I take no damage at all." Shinegreymon Ruin was destroyed, but Sucram took no damage.

"In that case I end my turn." Marcus said and Shinegreymon's points went back to 2900.

"Now that it's the end of your turn Shinegreymon Ruin comes back." Sucram said and Shinegreymon Ruin rose back to the field. "You are really pushing me. As a treat I will show you my full power." He glowed a bright grey color and changed into his baron form. He looked like a Barion with grey skin and had half a mask on his left face side.

"So is that your true form?" Marcus said.

"Indeed it is and it will destroy you." Sucram said. "Shinegreymon Ruin attack his Shinegreymon."

"No you won't because by giving up the Geo Grey Sword I can stop your attack." Marcus said. Shinegreymon gave up the sword and the attack was stopped.

"You're safe, but not for much longer. I place one face down and end my turn." Sucram said.

"It's my move. Just what I need." Marcus said. "I'm activating the spell Teaming Supporter. If I give up a random monster in my deck then it's attack points go to Shinegreymon." He drew the monster.

"Sweet it's Rizegreymon. That's 2200 points." Marcus said and Shinegreymon's points went to 4700. "Shinegreymon finish this with **Glorious Burst**."

"This ends now Baron Scum." Shinegreymon said as he fired an energy blast and destroyed Shinegreymon Ruin.

"I will not accept defeat. I activate the Dragon Revenge trap." Sucram said. "Now we both take damage." There was an explosion and both were blown back with Sucram changing back to human form. "I assure you this duel is far from over! My name is Sucram! Remember it Marcus Damon for it will be the name of your destruction!" After the explosion the dome faded away and Marcus was on the ground. When he looked up he saw Sucram was gone.

"He got away." Marcus said.

"Are you two okay?" Tommy said. Then from the explosion and all the vibration of real damage caused by the duel caused a tree to fall over and was about to land on Davis. Takuya ran over to help him, but it looked like it was going to land on both of them.


	13. Scorching Flames

"I knew you were reckless, but I didn't think you actually end up in the hospital." Jun said as she was paying Davis a visit in the hospital. After Marcus and Sucram's duel ended in a draw a tree fell down on both Takuya and Davis and they both ended up in the hospital.

"Sorry Jun, camping just got a little out of control." Davis said.

"What are we going to do with you? You even got your friend hurt. What's his name, Taka or something?" Jun said.

"Excuse me, but could you keep it down." Zoe said behind a curtain. "Takuya is trying to rest up."

"Oh sorry. Davis I'll stop by later. If you need anything your friends are down by in the lobby and do what the doctors say." Jun said and left.

"Thanks Zoe." Davis said and Zoe pulled back the curtain and showed Takuya was wide awake even though his right arm was in a cast.

"When you spend time with your sister you need a break." Takuya said.

"Anyway sorry about this Takuya." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it Davis." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right. This wasn't your fault. I'm going to tell the others you're both doing alright." Zoe said and stepped out the door. When she was out of there sight she sighed. "I'm glad Takuya and Davis are okay, but what are they going to do once the Barons attack again? Neither one is in any condition to fight."

…

The Barons

The Barons were hiding out in a warehouse while they were staying in the human world.

"I can't believe you lost." Ayukat said.

"I did not lose. The duel ended in a draw, but when I face against Marcus again he won't be lucky." Sucram said.

"Well after that we're down to only two Baron Battlefields." Otakat said.

"You might want to mark that down to one. I'm going after Takuya." Ayukat said.

"Wasn't he put into the hospital since the battlefield and the duel itself had a rough time on the terrain?" Otakat said.

"Exactly. The perfect chance to strike." Ayukat said.

"That is a dishonorable way to battle." Sucram said.

"Who cares about honor? We need to destroy these guys and I'll take any chance I can get." Ayukat said and went through the portal.

…..

The Hospital

Ayukat appeared in front of the hospital with him smirking. Zoe was walking back to their room with a trey of food. Then she saw a nurse come out of their room.

"Excuse me nurse. I was wondering if Davis and Takuya are able to eat now." Zoe said.

"Oh they're getting some checkups, but you can leave that in there." The nurse said. Zoe went inside and placed the trey down. Then she noticed there was a slip of paper on Takuya's bed. "What's this?" She unfolded it and it appeared to be a message.

"You don't know me so let me introduce myself Takuya. My name is Ayukat, I'm a Baron. The time has come for us to duel. Meet me on the roof of the hospital on the west wing where it will be your final duel."

"A Baron! Takuya is in no condition to duel." Zoe said. She had to keep Takuya from getting hurt further so there was only one thing to do. Takuya got through with his checkup and was heading back to the room.

"Hey Takuya." He turned around and saw his group coming up to him.

"Oh hey guys." Takuya said.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy said.

"You in any pain or anything?" J.P. said.

"Don't worry I'm doing fine." Takuya said. They reentered his room and saw the food.

"I guess Zoe stopped by earlier. I saw her in the cafeteria getting food." Koji said. Then Koichi saw the message.

"Hey Takuya look at this." Koichi said giving him the note.

"A Baron is here! Oh no what if Zoe saw this note." Takuya said. He grabbed his duel disk and deck and ran out.

"Takuya wait!" Tommy said.

"You can't duel." Koji said as they went after him.

…

The Roof

Ayukat was waiting on the roof for Takuya to show up. He waited as he stood in front of the door to the inside. Then he noticed someone was coming up.

"About time." Ayukat said smirking, but it was really Zoe and he was confused. "Who are you? Where is Takuya?"

"Are you Ayukat?" Zoe said.

"I am now you better bring out Takuya or you're going to be sorry girl." Ayukat said.

"Takuya can't duel. He can't even use his right arm." Zoe said.

"That's his problem. Now go get him or else." Ayukat said.

"Hold it!" They looked to see Takuya and the guys running up to them.

"There you are." Ayukat said.

"Zoe what are you doing up here?" Takuya said.

"Takuya you can't duel. You can't even use your arm so please just forget this one. Face him any other time." Zoe said.

"I can't do that. If I don't take this challenge this guy will just come after me regardless. I have to take this challenge. I was going to face him eventually." Takuya said.

"Zoe does have a point. What about your arm?" Koji said.

"I got it. Zoe if you draw my cards for me and place the ones I tell you on my duel disk then I can still duel." Takuya said.

"Me? Well okay." Zoe said as she placed his duel disk on his arm.

"Your girlfriend is going to help you? Well if you want her to be destroyed with you so be it." Ayukat said. "Now I activate a Baron Battlefield." He tossed the small red ball in the air and it turned into a red dome. Inside Davis was walking through the halls when he spotted the dome.

"Oh no that's a Baron Battlefield. I better get over there fast." Davis said as he ran off. Both Ayukat, Zoe, and Takuya were placed inside the dome and they activated their duel disks.

"Now let's duel!" Ayukat and Takuya said with 4000LP.

"I'll go first. I summon Will-O-Wisp Salamander in attack mode." Ayukat said and a lizard in blue flames with 1500atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Okay Zoe it's my turn so just draw a card." Takuya said.

"Right." Zoe said and drew a card.

"Okay I summon Pyro Knight in attack mode." Takuya said. A knight with a flaming sword came up with 1800atk points.

"Are you going to attack?" Zoe said.

"No, we have to be careful about those two face downs. No way would it be this easy." Takuya said. "I now activate the spell card Burning Wave. This spell will keep you from using your spells or traps this turn. Now Pyro Knight attack Will-O-Wisp Salamander with **Burning Chivalry**." The knight launched a slash of fire.

"You fool. I use my salamander's ability." Ayukat said. "When he's being attacked by a fellow fire attribute monster I don't take damage and he can't be destroyed." The salamander absorbed the fire.

"Not good. All my monsters are fire attribute monsters." Takuya said.

"That is a problem isn't it." Ayukat said.

"In that case I end my turn." Takuya said.

"My move." Ayukat said. "First I'm activating the trap card Demon Rage. This trap gives my fire attribute monsters 1000 more attack points." His salamander went to 2500. "Now I summon Will-O-Wisp Claw Fiend." A man with blue flaming claws for hands came up with 1300atk points and went to 2300. "Now Will-O-Wisp Claw Fiend attack with **Fiery Slasher**."

"No you don't. I activate Pyro Knight's ability. I get to draw a card and he survives the attack." Takuya said. A fire shield was formed and the knight blocked the attack, but Takuya was brought to 3500LP.

"Wow I actually felt the impact." Zoe said.

"Thanks to this battlefield the damage is going to be very real. Now my salamander attack with **Whipping Tongue Flame**." Ayukat said. The salamander launched its fiery tongue and destroyed Pyro Knight and Takuya was brought to 2800. "I now activate the Wisp Burner trap. When it's the end of my battle phase I can deal an additional 300 points of damage for each fire attribute monster on my field." Blue fireballs were shot from the trap and hit both of them and they were brought to 2200LP.

"He's not wasting any time in dealing damage." J.P. said.

"The longer this duel goes on, the more damage the two of them are in." Koji said.

"Guys!" They turned around and saw Davis running up to them.

"Davis!" Tommy said.

"So Takuya is dueling a Baron? This doesn't seem good right now and Zoe's dragged into it." Davis said.

"Takuya why didn't you use Pyro Knight's ability again?" Zoe said.

"I can only use it once a turn." Takuya said.

"It's your move now." Ayukat said.

"Okay." Takuya said and Zoe drew a card. 'Flames Of The Spirits? That spell could be useful, but not now. I need to save it.' He thought. "I summon Pyro Lighter in defense mode." He said and the lighter came up with 100def points. "Now I use its ability. A random number between one and six is chosen and whatever number it lands on then I draw that many cards and if any are a level four or lower fire attribute monster than I can summon it." The flames were lit and only three remained.

"It's three." Zoe said and she drew three cards.

"Lady Luck is on our side because two of them are Agunimon and Burninggreymon, but now I activate Polymerization and fuse them to Aldamon." Takuya said. The two fuse together and became Aldamon with 2200atk points.

"So what. My salamander won't be destroyed by a fire attribute monster." Ayukat said.

"Yes it will. I send two cards in my hand to the graveyard so Aldamon can destroy your two monsters." Takuya said. Zoe discarded two cards and Aldamon destroyed both his monsters. "Now Aldamon attack him directly with **Atomic Inferno**." Aldamon shot multiple fireballs and blasted Ayukat pushing him against the edge with him having 1800LP.

"You're going to pay for that." Ayukat said.

"It's your move." Takuya said.

"Here I come. I summon Will-O-Wisp Demon Train." Ayukat said. A white train with a skull face came up with flames against the bottom of it with 1900atk points. "Now I use its special ability to summon again. I summon the tuner Will-O-Wisp Grand." A giant wisp with eyes came up with 1200atk points.

"Did he say tuner?" Takuya said.

"That's right and when he's used for a syncro summon he becomes a level four." Ayukat said. "I tune my Will-O-Wisp Grand with Will-O-Wisp Demon Train." The wisp became green circles going around the train and formed a green light. "I syncro summon Emperorgreymon." His Emperorgreymon came up with 3000atk points.

"He has Emperorgreymon?" Takuya said.

"Emperorgreymon destroy Aldamon with **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Ayukat said and Emperorgreymon fired destroying Aldamon and brought Takuya's points to 1400. "Now I use Emperorgreymon's ability. If you still have a monster on the field he can destroy it." Emperorgreymon slashed at Pyro Lighter and destroyed it.

"Takuya are you and Zoe alright?" His Emperorgreymon said.

"Yeah we're fine." Takuya said.

"Good because it seems like he's only getting started now." Emperorgreymon said.

To Be Continued…


	14. Passion In Fire

Ayukat came and challenged Takuya to a duel at the hospital. With Takuya's arm in a cast Zoe was with him drawing his cards and placing them on his duel disk. Ayukat had his own Emperorgreymon at 3000atk points and had 1800LP. Takuya and Zoe had no monsters with 1400LP.

"It's your turn now." Ayukat said.

"Right." Takuya said and Zoe drew the card.

"Takuya you need to get me on the field." Emperorgreymon said.

"I know that, but right now I have nothing to work with on my field." Takuya said and looked at his cards. "But that's about to change. I summon Fire Tuner in attack mode." His robot flew up with 1300atk points. "Now I'm activating the Reignite spell card."

"Reignite?" Ayukat said.

"Yeah it allows me to bring back one fire attribute monster. Come back Burninggreymon." Takuya said and Burningggreymon came up with 1900atk points. "Now I tune Fire Tuner with Burninggreymon." Fire Tuner became four green circles that came around Burninggreymon. "I syncro summon Emperorgreymon." His Emperorgreymon came up with 3000atk points. "Now I equip him Salamandra."

"Excellent Takuya." Emperorgreymon said as his sword was covered in flames and his attack points went to 3700.

"Emperorgreymon destroy that fake." Takuya said. Emperorgreymon flew in and slashed at the other one and destroyed it and brought Ayukat to 1100.

"Alright Takuya and Zoe, finish him off." Tommy said.

"He can't because he can't attack again." Koji said.

"Yeah, but there's no way Ayukat can match Emperorgreymon's attack points." J.P. said.

"It's your move now." Takuya said.

"We've got him now." Zoe said.

"I wouldn't call it so soon girlie." Ayukat said. "Watch this. I activate my own Reignite spell card."

"He has Reignite too?" Takuya said.

"That's right now my Emperorgreymon can come back." Ayukat said as his Emperorgreymon rose back to the field. "Now I'm activating the Burning Steak spell card. Now I can't destroy your monster, but your spell is destroyed and your monster loses attack points equal to that spell gave your monster." Takuya's Emperorgreymon was chained to a wooden cross and caught on fire.

"Emperorgreymon!" Takuya said.

"Don't worry a little fire can't hurt me." Emperorgreymon said as his points went down to 2300.

"Now Emperorgreymon attack. **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Ayukat said. His Emperorgreymon fired the energy blast and hit Takuya's Emperorgreymon and brought his points to 700. "Don't forget Emperorgreymon's ability. Since you still have a monster on the field he can attack again. This is where it ends."

"Not yet because I have Fire Tuner's ability. If I have less than 1000 life points, by banishing him he block your attack." Takuya said. His tuner came up and blocked the attack. "Emperorgreymon's ability only works if you destroyed a monster."

"You got lucky, but I wonder how long it will last." Ayukat said.

"Takuya what are we going to do?" Zoe said.

"Don't you worry about a thing." Takuya said.

"But the damage is real and you're already in a cast." Zoe said.

"Just trust me." Takuya said. Zoe trusted him and drew his card.

"I activate the Magic Mallet spell card. Now I can return some cards in my hand to my deck and draw the amount I sent." Takuya said. "Zoe send all, but that spell card, second from the left, to my deck."

"Okay." Zoe said. She sent all, but that one card back to the deck and redrew.

"Don't think you can still protect your precious Emperorgreymon. Burning Steak prevents you from also switching him to defense mode." Ayukat said.

"So what are you going to do?" Zoe said.

"Not much I can do right now. I'll place three face downs and end my turn." Takuya said.

"What a waste!" Ayukat said and drew his card. When he saw what he drew he was laughing. "It's all over for you now. I want you to truly suffer so watch!" He glowed a bright red light and changed into his baron form. He looked like a Barian with red skin and had a mask that looked like a fire. "What do you think of my true form?"

"You mean what do I think that you made yourself ugly? You actually looked good before." Takuya said.

"A wise guy are you? We'll see if you're so smart after I play this. Baron Negative Force!" Ayukat said. "Now watch as Emperorgreymon turns into something truly devastating. An actual emperor of fire that burns everything to crisp and ash. Come Emperorgreymon Wisp!" His Emperorgreymon's armor was blue with purple lining and his helmet was black with razor teeth and still had 3000atk points.

"Look at that thing!" Zoe said.

"It's an abomination." Emperorgreymon said.

"The worst is yet to come. Emperorgreymon Wisp attack with **Demonic Fire Demise**." Ayukat said. The sword was covered in flames and went to attack.

"Not so fast. I activate The Burn Out Spark trap." Takuya said. "Now both our monsters in battle return to our hand." Both of them returned to their owners hands.

"You may have saved Emperorgreymon, but not yourself." Ayukat said.

"Takuya I don't like this." Zoe said.

"This spell will make sure you stay in the hospital permanently." Ayukat said. "I activate Ring Of The Wisp. Now you lose half of your life points." A ring of blue flames were shot straight at them. Zoe stood in front of Takuya and took the attack.

"Zoe!" Takuya said.

"What the heck?" Ayukat said.

"Zoe what are you doing?" Takuya said.

"What I have to. I won't let you get hurt." Zoe said. Takuya was brought to 350 and Zoe was about to fall over, but Takuya caught her.

"Takuya is she okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Takuya said.

"Yeah I'm okay." Zoe said as she was able to get up.

"Zoe why would you do that?" Takuya said.

"I just couldn't see you get hurt Takuya." Zoe said. "It's bad enough that you're already in the hospital. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt again which is why I came up here to try and stop him."

"Thanks Zoe. You're a great friend." Takuya said as they stared into each other's eyes and the fire wasn't the only thing that had sparks.

"Oh that's so sweet. I'm going to puke." Ayukat said.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand what one friend does for the other." Takuya said. "Zoe what do you say we finish this duel together."

"Let's do it." Zoe said.

"Let's get this over with." Ayukat said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Now that it's the end phase both our monsters return." Takuya said and both of their monsters came back on the field.

"Nice moves Takuya. Now let's put an end to this." Takuya said.

"Right it's mine…." Takuya said.

"And mine…." Zoe said.

"Turn!" They both said.

"We activate the Flames Of The Spirits." Takuya said. "Now all the attack points of a monster in our graveyard goes to Emperorgreymon and we choose Aldamon."

"Excellent." Emperorgreymon said as his points went to 5200.

"Hold it. I'm activating the Intense Flames trap." Ayukat said. "Since you played a card that increased your monsters attack points I can double my monsters." Emperorgreymon's Wisp went to 7400.

"7400! That's insane." Koji said.

"Too bad for you we have Meteor Crater." Takuya said activating his trap. "This trap nullifies yours." Emperorgreymon Wisp's points went back to 3000. "Emperorgreymon finish this." He went in to attack with his sword.

"I think not. I activate Emperorgreymon Wisp's ability. By paying half of my life points I can cut your monsters attack points in half" Ayukat said.. His points dropped to 700 and Emperorgreymon's went to 2600.

"He has less than 400 point difference. That's just enough to finish this." Koichi said.

"Victory is mine." Ayukat said.

"No it isn't because we have Flames Of The Ancients." Zoe said. "This trap allows us to take a monster in YOUR graveyard and give it to Emperorgreymon."

"You're using the power of a monster in my graveyard!?" Ayukat said.

"Twice the Emperorgreymon." Takuya said and his Emperorgreymon went to 5600.

"This battle is now over." Emperorgreymon said. He slashed at Emperorgreymon Wisp and was destroyed.

"This cannot be!" Ayukat said and the explosion blew him and the last of his points away. After the duel the dome faded away.

"Thanks Zoe. I couldn't have won without you." Takuya said.

"It was nothing." Zoe said.

"Heads up he's getting back up." Davis said as they saw Ayukat back in human form and getting back up.

"Give it up Ayukat it's over." Takuya said.

"This isn't over. You haven't seen the last of me." Ayukat said and went through the portal. One Baron is down, but the worse is yet to come.


	15. Takato's Obstacle

After Ayukat lost to Takuya and Zoe he was badly damage and Sucram and Otakat were looking over his injuries.

"His duel severely done some damage to him." Sucram said.

"Will he be alright?" Otakat said.

"He's going to need some time to recover. I'll take him back to Baron World. We only have on battlefield left. Otakat it's up to you now." Sucram said and took Ayukat with him through the portal.

…..

Odaiba

"Now Lightning Man attack him directly." Ross said and blasted Takato during a practice duel they had and Ross won.

"That's 12 to nothing." Rika said as Takato's friends and Davis, who was released from the hospital, watched.

"I've told you time after time Takato that you need to analyze your opponent's field. You need to figure out their next move." Ross said.

"I know, but it's hard to remember all the things you're teaching me at once." Takato said.

"One reason I'm not interested in being a teacher." Ross said.

"Takato is getting better." Davis said.

"You think so?" Henry said.

"I don't. He was bad at the card game for digimon." Kazu said.

"Yeah and he had a rough time starting as a tamer." Rika said.

"But over time Takato got better." Jeri said.

"Yeah Takato and I are best friends. I think he's good." Guilmon said.

"That's because he gives you bread to stuff your face with. So you have to think he's good." Terriermon said.

"Gallantmon." Magnamon said going over to him.

"What is it Magnamon?" Gallantmon said.

"I was wondering what you think of Takato's dueling skills." Magnamon said.

"Takato does seem to have a rough time, but thanks to Ross he's getting better." Gallantmon said. "Though to be honest it doesn't seem he puts much effort into himself."

"Have you told him this?" Magnamon said.

"No. I do not wish to offend him." Gallantmon said.

"Being partners is a two way street. The key to both of them is communication." Magnamon said. "Takato has every right to know how you think and feel as well as you do to him."

"Alright Takato let's call it a day." Ross said.

"Okay." Takato said.

"Hey Henry let's go. My mom is making her beefy macaroni skillet." Ross said.

"Coming." Henry said as he and Terriermon walked over with him and his partners.

"Hang on I'll come with you. Sora's apartment is down that way anyway." Rika said as she and Renamon went with them.

"So Ross how do you think Takato is doing?" Gotsumon said.

"I think Takato is getting better. There's just one thing he needs to overcome and I think he'll be good." Ross said.

"What would the problem be?" Aquamon said.

"Takato is getting the skills, but the problem is he's having trouble believing in himself." Ross said.

"Believing in himself?" Rika said.

"I can see that being a problem." Renamon said.

"Yeah that and not having the brain to use the right cards." Terriermon said and chuckled.

"That's not nice." Henry said.

"Hey! You guys." They looked ahead of them and saw Otakat.

"Takato? What is it?" Rika said.

"Or are you Takato?" Renamon said.

"The name is Otakat."

"You're from Baron World aren't you?" Ross said and he nodded. "What do you want?"

"Your friends with Takato aren't you? Tell him that it's time for him and me to duel." Otakat said. "I'll be waiting at the river tomorrow at sunset. He better show up or he'll be sorry." One he said that he walked away.

'He wants to duel Takato now? This isn't good. Takato isn't ready to face someone as strong as a baron already.' Ross thought.

"What do we do?" Gotsumon said.

"We better get Takato." Terriermon said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of things." Ross said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rika said, but he didn't answer as he just walked away.

….

The Next Day

Takato was at the park waiting for Ross to show up for their annual practice duel, but he has yet to shown.

"Where is he Takato?" Guilmon said.

"I'm not sure." Takato said and the others were waiting for him too.

"Where is he?" Kenta said.

"Maybe he decided to be a no show." Kazu said.

"That's not like him." Jeri said. Then he noticed that Davis and Veemon were walking to them.

"Hey Davis do you know where Ross is?" Takato said.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him all that much today." Davis said. "He said he had to prepare for something important happening today."

"Henry you don't think he went did you?" Rika whispered.

"He might have." Henry whispered. "Listen Takato Rika and I have to get going." The two of them took off and everyone was wondering where they were going.

…..

The River

Otakat was down by the river waiting for Otakat to show up. He looked down at his deck having it ready. When he looked up he saw someone was walking towards him, but it wasn't Takato.

"What the?" Otakat said as he saw Ross was coming his way.

…

Henry And Rika

Henry and Rika were running as fast as they could to get to the river because they knew that's where Ross was.

"You sure he's at the river?" Terriermon said.

"Yeah I'm sure." Henry said.

"He must have went to duel in Takato's place." Rika said.

"What do you mean duel in my place?" They looked behind them and saw Takato and Davis.

"What's going on you two?" Davis said.

…

The River

"What are you doing here? I wanted to duel Takato." Otakat said.

"Sometimes you don't always get what you want. Instead of Takato you'll be dueling me instead." Ross said.

"What?" Otakat said.

….

Takato

"So this baron that looks like me named Otakat wants to duel me, but Ross went in my place." Takato said getting an understanding.

"Why would Ross go when Takato was issued the challenge?" Davis said.

"I'm sure he has a reason." Renamon said.

"He said he was going to take care of it so I guess this is what he meant." Rika said.

"Where is this duel suppose to happen?" Takato said.

…..

The River

"Is this some kind of joke? I want Takato, not you." Otakat said.

"Too bad. Look you wanted a duel and now you got one so bring up your duel disk." Ross said. "You'll have much more fun with me. I'm more of a challenge."

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I don't' have time for it. I'm here on a mission and that's to bring Takato down." Otakat said.

"Hold it." They saw Takato with Davis, Rika, Henry, and their digimon running towards them.

"Takato!" Ross said.

"Perfect." Otakat said.

"Takato what are you doing here?" Ross said.

"Ross why are you dueling my duel. He challenged me. I have to be the one to face him and I had to eventually." Takato said, but Ross turned away from him.

"No Takato. You're not ready." Ross said.

"But Ross I have to." Takato said.

'It's not that I don't think you're a lousy duelist. The problem is he needs to believe in himself and he needs to see that.' Ross thought.

"Takato are you sure?" Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon now's your chance. Tell him how you feel." Magnamon said.

"Enough of this. I'll take both of you on. How about that?" Otakat said and didn't give them the chance to answer. "I now activate a Baron Battlefield." He tossed the small red ball and the red dome formed around the three.

"Guess there's no choice now." Ross said. "Takato looks like you're dueling, but I won't be able to protect you."

"That's okay. I can do this." Takato said, but he wasn't sure himself.

"Okay boys let's get started." Otakat said.

"Before we do let's set some rules." Ross said. "Since this is a two on one duel all three of us will have 4000 life points and none of us can attack until we made one turn."

"That's fine with me. Let's just get started." Otakat said and all three activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" All three said each having 4000LP.

"I'll get this started." Ross said. "I summon Golem Gardena in defense mode." A stone man with blue armor on its arms and legs rose up with 2000def points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn." Otakat said. "I summon Hazard Dragon Red in attack mode." A red dragon with the same symbol as Guilmon has on its chest flew up with 1400atk points. "Now I use its special ability. This allows me to deal 400 points of damage once a turn and I'm aiming for you Takato." The dragon shot a fireball and Takato got hit bringing him to 3600LP. "That will end my turn."

"Oh it's my turn now." Takato said. "Okay I'll summon Growlmon in attack mode." Growlmon rose up with 1400atk points. "Then I'm activating the Shooting Barrier spell card. Now I can put up a barrier around my monsters so no matter how many times you attack I won't take damage." A barrier was placed around Growlmon. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Back to me." Ross said. "First I summon Barbaric Axe." A gladiator came up holding an axe and shield with 2300atk points.

"How did you summon a level five monster?" Otakat said.

"Because all I have to do is lower his attack points to 500." Ross said and Barbaric Axe's points went to 1800. "Now Barbaric Axe take out his dragon." The warrior jumped up and slashed at the dragon and brought Otakat's points to 3600. "Now I activate my face down Rush Recklessly. This trap allows a monster in defense mode to attack. Golem Gardena attack him directly." The golem pounded him and brought his points to 1600.

"Alright at this rate we'll beat him in no time." Takato said.

"It's a little early to celebrate Takato. I end my turn." Ross said.

"My move." Otkat said. "First I summon Hazard Dragon Blue." A blue dragon with the same symbol came up with 1400atk points. "Next I use my spell Disaster Energy Leak. This spell will give my dragon an extra 400atk points." His dragon's points went to 1800. "Now I activate another spell known as Radioactive Glow. This allows me to bring back one monster. Rise again Hazard Dragon Red." His dragon returned with 1400atk points.

"What's he up to?" Ross said.

"Now I use my red dragon's ability to take away 400 life points. This time I'm aiming at you." Otakat said pointing at Ross. His dragon shot the fireball and Ross was brought to 3600. "Now I use my blue dragon's ability which can destroy one spell or trap. Say goodbye to your barrier Takato." His blue dragon shot a cold blast that burns and destroyed the barrier.

"No my spell." Takato said.

"Now Hazard Dragon Blue attack Growlmon with **Freezing Burn**." The blue dragon shot the freezing blast and destroyed Growlmon and Takato was left with 3200LP. "Hazard Dragon Red it's your turn with **Burning Hazard Ball**." The red dragon shot a red fireball and blasted Takato and brought him to 1800LP. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Takato are you okay?" Ross said and Takato got back up.

"Don't worry I'm fine, but Otakat won't be." Takato said. "Since it's now my turn I can activate the Reaction Zone trap card. Now I can take out all the monsters on my opponent's field. The problem is they have to have less than 2000atk points."

"That won't help you because I'm activating the Biohazard Infection trap." Otakat said. "When you activated a trap I can turn it against you. I'm using your trap's ability and use it on your partner there." Flames surrounded Ross' field and destroyed both his monsters.

"Rats." Ross said.

"Ross I'm sorry." Takato said.

"Stay focus." Ross said.

"Oh right it's still my turn. I summon Ace Keeper to the field." Takato said. A man in black and white wearing a cape with aces on it came up with 1000atk points.

"You just triggered another one of my traps, Hazard Emergence." Otakat said. "Since you summoned on a monster I can summon a monster even if it's not my turn. I sacrifice both my monsters and summon Gallantmon." Both his dragons were gone and his Gallantmon rose with 3000atk points.

"There it is." Henry said.

"This isn't good. Those two better find a way to work together or else that thing is going to crush them." Davis said.

"This is where it ends for the both of you." Otakat said laughing. With Takato lacking the belief in himself and Ross not being able to protect him how can they defeat him?

To Be Continued….


	16. Power Of Believe

Otakat was dueling both Ross and Takato. He brought out his own Gallantmon at 3000atk points and had 1600LP. Ross had 3600LP. Takato had Ace Keeper at 1000atk points and 1800LP and it was still his turn.

"With my Gallantmon on the field you two don't stand a chance." Otakat said.

"We'll soon see about that." Ross said. "It's still your move Takato."

"Right. I'm just going to place a face down and end my turn." Takato said. 'I could use Ace Keeper's ability. If I choose three cards one random one is chosen, but I need to figure out which card can help me.' He thought.

"My move." Ross said. "I'll start by summoning Kuriflame." A fireball with Kurioh eyes rose on the field with 300atk points.

"What good can that little thing do?" Otakat said.

"Just shut up and watch. I use its special ability. For every monster that has a special ability I get a Kuriflame token." Ross said and two more Kuriflames appeared. "Next I activate Monster Reborn and bring back YOUR Hazard Dragon Red."

"My dragon?!" Otakat said. Hazard Dragon Red appeared on Ross' field with 1400atk points. "Give me back my monster."

"Don't worry about that." Ross said. "Watch this, I unite all of my Kuriflames that are level two and level three Hazard Dragon Red." All four became red energy and came together. "I unite summon Volcanicsaurus." A red dragon like creature with wings and it looked it was made of molten rocks with four unite units and had 2600atk points. "Now I use Volcanicsaurus special ability. By using one unite unit I can destroy one monster and you lose life points equal to half of its attack points."

"That means the duel is over." Takato said. One unit went into its mouth and fire a volcanic blast.

"I don't think so because I activate the effect of my Hazard Sage." Otakat said. "If I send this card to the graveyard then instead of losing life points I gain them." His Gallantmon was destroyed, but he gained life points and was sent to 2700. "Oh and don't waste your time attacking because that affect lasts throughout the whole turn.

"In that case I have no choice, but to end my turn." Ross said.

"My move. I'll start by summon Hazard Energy Being." Otakat said. A human shape red energy being rose with 0atk points. "Now I use its special ability. I can switch it for a monster in my grave, say like Gallantmon." His Gallantmon took the being's place. "Now Gallantmon attack Ace Keeper and bring me Takato's destruction."

"Not so fast. I activate my trap Training Mistake." Takato said. "Now my monster is safe and I only take half the damage and Gallantmon's ability only works when I take more than 1000 points of damage."

"Even so, you're going down." Otakat said. "Attack with **Lightning Joust**." Gallantmon fired the energy blast, but Ace Keeper withstood it and Takato was brought to 800LP.

"One more attack from that and Takato is finished." Davis said.

"He better do something fast or else he's going to lose this." Rika said.

"Gallantmon you must give Takato the courage to duel. Tell him how you feel." Magnamon said.

"But I can't." Gallantmon said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Otakat said.

"My turn then." Takato said. "I'm going to start by activating Ace Keeper's special ability. Three cards of my choice come up and then one of them are given to me at random. I'll choose Modify, Tame Lash, and Guilmon." The three cards showed up and spun around in a circle. Then Ace Keeper held up its hand to stop it and the card was Modify.

"Your Modify spell, what can that do?" Ross said.

"I'll show you, but first I release Ace Keeper and summon Wargrowlmon to the field." Takato said and Wargrowlmon rose up with 2000atk points. "Now I'm activating the spell Modify. This spell allows my monsters to have 1000atk points and they can't be destroyed this turn."

"I get it. He may not deal damage, but he can at least destroy his Gallantmon." Henry said.

"That isn't going to work because I activate the trap Tri Hazard." Otakat said. "When there's a spell, trap, and monster on the field I can destroy all of three."

"That's like my Tri Star, but this time it's only affecting one of each." Ross said.

"But there aren't any traps activated." Takato said.

"Yes there is. I can destroy my own." Otakat said. "I destroy my trap with your Modify spell and Volcanicsaurus." All three were destroyed.

"No Ross is defenseless." Takato said.

"He'll be alright, you need to do something because come next turn Otakat will finish you." Gallantmon said.

"I know, but what?" Takato said. Then he spotted a spell in his hand. "Wait that's it. I'm activating the Blue Card Ace spell card. Now I can release one monster on the field to summon a level five or higher monster. I release Wargrowlmon and summon my Gallantmon." Wargrowlmon vanished and Gallantmon rose with 3000atk points.

"Good work Takato. This give us a fighting chance." Gallantmon said.

"I end my turn." Takato said.

"My move now." Ross said. "First I'm summoning Bright Knight to the field." His white armored knight with a sword and shield at 1400atk points. "Thanks to its special ability I can now summon White Knight." Another knight with just a sword with 1400atk points came up. "Now I unite both of my knights." Both became yellow energy and merged together. "I unite summon Infinity Knight." A knight in gold and white armor with metal wings flew up with 2500atk points. "That will put an end to my turn."

"Nice. Infinity Knight is Ross' ace monster." Davis said. "By using a unite unit he can stop an attack. He can even make him stronger with Infinity Knight Chaos."

"It's your move now." Ross said.

"I've played around with you two long enough." Otakat said and began to glow a bright light. He transformed into his Baron form and his was yellow with a knight like face guard that can be lifted over his face.

"So now you show your true form." Ross said.

"Yeah and it will destroy you. I activate Baron Negative Force on Gallantmon." Otakat said. "Now watch as I summon a merciless knight. One that brings mayhem rather than justice. I summon Gallantmon Chaos." A Chaosgallantmon stood on the field with 3000atk points. "Now watch this. I activate Gallantmon Chaos' special ability to destroy one monster and then the owner takes half the amount of points that monster has as damage and this doesn't count as an attack."

"Takato get ready." Ross said.

"Oh no I'm aiming for you." Otakat said and that surprised them. "I know you're just going to keep me from taking him out so I'm going for you instead. Gallantmon Chaos destroy Infinity Knight." Gallantmon Chaos fired at Infinity Knight and destroyed it and Ross was brought to 2350LP.

"That fiend." Gallantmon said.

"Now Gallantmon Chaos attack him directly. **Chaos Shot**." Otakat said. Gallantmon Chaos fired a dark energy blast from its javelin and took out the last of Ross' points. He hit the edge of the field and got shocked and knocked down.

"No Ross!" Takato shouted.

"Now I activate the Hazard Full Invincibility and use it on Gallantmon Chaos." Otakat said. "Now if by some miracle you do manage to attack my monster Takato he'll survive and come next turn you're finished."

"It's no use I can't beat him." Takato said.

"Yes you can Takato." Ross tried to say. 'Come on Takato. You have the skill you just need to believe.' He thought.

"Come on Takato." Rika said.

"You can win this." Henry said.

"We all know you can." Guilmon said.

"I don't know." Takato said thinking he has already lost.

"Gallantmon enough is enough. Tell Takato how you feel." Magnamon said.

"Gallantmon?" Takato said.

"Takato…you're a good kid. You put others before yourself, but you judge poorly in battle." Gallantmon said. "We all believe in you except you. I know you can do this, but YOU CAN'T WIN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE." That got to Takato. He now saw the problem was that he didn't believe in himself.

"Thank you guys. Now it's time to win this." Takato said as he drew his card and smiled when he saw what he drew.

"Just give it up, you've already lost." Otakat said.

"That's what you think. I activate the Division Star spell card." Takato said. "This card cuts the level of my monster in half so now Gallantmon goes from level 8 to four."

"Why would you lower your monster's level?" Otakat said.

"Because now I can use the Path To Crimson Justice spell. This allows a level four or lower monster to attack you directly." Takato said surprising Otakat. "This is what happens when I believe in myself." A red path was formed from Gallatnmon to Otakat. "Now go Gallantmon and finish this."

"Right." Gallantmon said and started running to him. "Crimson light of justice give the power to vanquish this devil and finish this battle." His javelin glowed a crimson color.

"This can't be happening." Otakat said and was struck bringing his points to nothing.

"Way to go." Ross said.

"I can't believe it. I actually won!" Takato said.

"Don't think this is over Takato. I'll be back one day." Otakat said through pain and left through the portal with the barrier dropping.

"Way to go Takato." Ross said as he got up. "I knew you could do it all along."

"You really did? Then why did you want to leave me out?" Takato said.

"Because that was your only problem. You never believed you could win." Ross said.

"Well I'm never going to doubt myself again." Takato said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Gallantmon said. With Takato believing in himself now they are one step closer to bringing the Barons down.


	17. Iat The Awful

After Otakat was defeated he was brought back to Baron World. Both he and Ayukat were placed in crystals and were resting until they made a full recovery.

"This is not good for us. Both Ayukat and Otakat have been defeated." Yekim said.

"I guess I should consider it fortunate enough that I even made out of my duel with Marcus." Sucram said.

"Stay focus. Now the three of us are the only ones left." Sivad said.

"Oh have you forgotten me already." They looked at the top of a set of stairs and saw Iat.

"Iat?!" Sivad said. He worked his way down the stairs to Ayukat and Otakat.

"Oh doctor Iat can you help us?" Iat said mimicking both of them. "We're weak, can you give us strength? Sorry, but I'm a veterinarian." He said and laughed. Sucram tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way. "That wasn't very nice." Sucram was about to attack again, but Sivad stopped him.

"What are you doing here Iat?" Sivad said.

"I thought you wanted no part in this fight." Yekim said.

"I said I wasn't interested in fighting Davis, but the one called Tai is a different story." Iat said. "While I was away I've been working on something that is guarantee to bring us victory."

…..

Earth

Down on Earth Tai was at the roof of his building on his back staring at the sky and his deck in his hand.

'So far the other guys have taken part in a duel against the barons, but I haven't.' Tai thought. 'However I have a feeling that my turn is coming very soon.' While he was thinking Wargreymon was looking down at him.

'I wonder what's going on with him. So far the barons haven't attacked him.' Wargreymon thought.

"Hey Tai." He looked up and saw Agumon and Kari looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"You look like there's something on your mind." Agumon said.

"It's the barons. I can't shake this feeling that soon it will be my turn to duel." Tai said.

"Come on Tai you shouldn't worry about something like that." Kari said.

"Yeah you'll beat them and you'll have our support." Agumon said.

"Come on. We're meeting up with the others remember, at the tower." Kari said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him against the ground.

"Hey when did you get so strong?" Tai said. They went to the tower where the others were waiting for them.

"There you guys are." Matt said.

"Good. Now that we're all here let's talk about what we're going to do." Thomas said. "We've already defeated two barons, Ayukat and Otakat, but there's still Sucram and who knows how many other barons there are." While he was talking Tai leaned against a part of the tower and Mimi came up to him.

"Something on your mind?" Mimi said.

"Oh it's nothing." Tai said.

"You can't hide things from me and you know it." Mimi said wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait a minute. Ross, Davis what's with your crests?" Tai said as he saw they were both glowing.

"This happened with the Barons." Davis said.

"Hey look out, up there." Yoshi said and they saw a fireball heading towards them. When it crashed down the impact blew them all back.

"Are you okay babe?" Tai said holding onto Mimi.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mimi said.

"Tai look." Wargreymon said. He looked through the smoke and saw Iat in his human form that made him look like Tai. He had blue shorts with a black shirt that looked like both were torn up with gloves with spikes on the knuckles and black markings around his eyes.

"Who are you?" Tai said.

"I am your nightmare. I am Iat."

"He must be a baron." Tai said.

"He looks just like Tai." Matt said.

"That's the weird part about the barons. They look like us." Marcus said.

"I'm guessing you came for a duel." Mikey said.

"I did and I'm only interested in you." Iat said pointing at Tai. "You're the only one that I want to duel against."

"If you want to duel me then I'm right here." Tai said stepping forward and ready his duel disk.

"I'm glad to hear it. I activate a Baron Battlefield." Iat said tossing one of the small red balls and it burst into a red dome surrounding both of them.

"Tai!" Mimi said reaching out to him.

"Don't touch it Mimi. That's made of negative energy. Tai's only getting out once the duel is over." Davis said.

"So it's finally your turn Tai." Wargreymon said.

"Yeah and I'm ready." Tai said.

"Oh you're ready? Well I'm ready too. Ready to destroy you and to see you cry like a little baby." Iat said laughing.

"This guy sound like he has a few screws loose." Tai said. "Look, cut the creeping laughter and let's get down to business."

"Oh the only one going down is you." Iat said and they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They said having 4000LP.

"I think I'll go first. I draw." Iat said. "First I'm summoning Awful Mage." A purple creature in a green cloak with a purple armored head and arm with horns came up with 1000atk points. "Next I'm activating the Awful Tomb spell."

"Awful Tomb?" Tai said.

"Yes. I can select one card in your deck and lock it away in this card." Iat said. "I choose Wargreymon!"

"Not Wargreymon!" Tai said. A tomb rose and opened up. Chains came out and grabbed Wargreymon and pulled him inside with it closing.

"Hey! Let me out of here." Wargreymon said.

"Now I use Awful Mage's special ability. As long as he stays on the field you can't destroy my Awful Tomb." Iat said.

"Don't worry Wargreymon. I'll find some way to get you out of there." Tai said.

"Oh, but you'll be in your own tomb soon." Iat said and laughed. "I end my turn."

"My move then." Iat said. 'If I'm going to have a chance against this guy I need to get Wargreymon out of there. First I need to destroy Awful Mage to get rid of that spell. That shouldn't be too hard because he only has 1000atk points.' He thought.

"You going to make a move or what" Iat said.

"I summon Raptor Racer." Tai said and a raptor came up with 1300atk points. "Now Raptor Racer attack Awful Mage." His raptor ran in and bit down on Awful Mage and brought Iat to 3700.

"Oh no and without Awful Mage my Awful Tomb can't stay." Iat said, but he didn't sound that concern as Wargreymon was set free and brought to Tai's hand.

"Ooh it wasn't as cozy it looks." Wargreymon said.

"Yeah, but he didn't sound that concern." Tai said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now." Iat said. "I'm going to start by activating my Horrible Mirror. This gives me three Horrible Mirror tokens." Three mirrors with 0atk points came on the field. "Next if I send my Awful Ghoul Eye to the graveyard then I can bring back one card. I choose Awful Tomb and use it so get back inside Wargreymon."

"Not again." Wargreymon said and was pulled back inside the tomb.

"Now I release two of my mirrors and summon Skeleton King Key." Iat said. A skeleton dressed like a king with its fingers jiggered edge like keys came on the field with 2600atk points. "Now since I still have one mirror its points go to match my Skeleton King Key." The mirror's points went to 2600atk points.

"This isn't good." Tai said.

"No it's not, first my mirror attack." Iat said. The mirror shot an energy blast and destroyed Tai's Raptor and brought him to 2700LP. "Now Skeleton King Key attack him directly with **Royalty Key Bite**." The skeleton shot dark energy lasers from its fingers and hit Tai and brought him to 100.

"What's going on out there?" Wargreymon said.

"Shut up. It's almost over. I end my turn." Iat said.

"Then it's my move and this is coming to an end." Tai said. "First I'm activating the spell card Final Kick. This spell destroys one spell and takes away 500 of your life points." A ball of energy was shot destroying the tomb and hit Iat with him having 3200LP and Wargreymon was brought back to his hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Iat said.

"Nope, just watch." Tai said. "Now I activate the Brave Charge spell card. This allows me to summon a level seven or higher monster that has a special ability, like Wargreymon." Wargreymon came on the field with 3000atk points.

"Oh it feels good to be on the field." Wargreymon said.

"Now I use Wargreymon's ability. When he destroys a monster the damage is doubled." Tai said.

"So? That's only 800 points of damage." Iat said.

"That's where you're wrong because I'm activating Full Out Bravery spell card." Tai said. "This spell will change the damage to you that equals all your monster's attack points during the battle phase and with Wargreymon's that equals…."

"A total of 82000."

"That's right. Wargreymon attack with **Terra Force**." Tai said. Wargreymon stored a ball of energy and tossed it destroying both of them monsters.

"No, I lost." Iat said and was blown back with his points going to nothing.

"Way to go Tai." Sora said.

"I knew you could win." Takuya said.

"Though something isn't right. Why didn't Iat use Baron Negative Force or summon his own Wargreymon?" Takato said.

"Yeah that's right. Hey Iat what's going on?" Tai said as Iat was still on the ground, but he only laughed. He got up and shot an energy hand, but instead off grabbing Tai he grabbed Kari and pulled her in.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

"Get your hands off my sister." Tai said.

"No thanks. I actually like having a hostage." Iat said as the portal opened up.

"Where are you taking her?" Tai said.

"The card will give you a clue." Iat said as he tossed a card at him and he caught it revealing to be Skeleton King Key.

"Tai, guys help!" Kari cried before getting pulled in the portal.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as he and Tai reached for her, but she was already pulled in and the portal closed. "Kari!"


	18. Key To The Rescue

"Iat you scum! Where are you?" Davis said.

"Give me back my sister you creep." Tai said. They kept calling out to Iat since he took Kari, but there weren't getting anything.

"Tai, Davis will you knock that off." Marcus said.

"No! That creep Iat took my sister." Tai said.

"Who is also my girlfriend." Davis said.

"We've got to track him down." Tai said.

"Track him down? I rather hunt him down and make him sorry he was…." Davis said, but Marcus hit the both of them.

"Calm down." Marcus said. "I know she's your sister Tai and your girlfriend Davis, but this isn't doing any of us or her any good."

"Marcus is right. We need to stay calm and come up with a plan." Izzy said.

"How when we don't even know where he took her?" Yolei said.

"What was it Iat said?" Joe said.

"He said that the card would give us a clue. What does he mean by that?" Hawkmon said.

"When he said that he tossed this card." Tai said and the card he held up was Skeleton King Key. "How could this card be a clue where Iat has taken Kari?"

"Let me see it." Izzy said taking the card. "There must be something special about it."

"We'll have run numerous scans to find out." Thomas said. They both used their technology to run scans over the card, but have yet to find anything.

"It just seems like a normal card." Nene said. As they were running the scans Davis could not stop thinking about Kari.

'Just hold on for as long as you can Kari.' Davis thought. 'Once I see those baron creeps I'm going to make them pay for taking you.'

"Davis." Magnamon said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know you care and are concerned for Kari, but be careful. Sometimes emotions clouds one's judgement so keep yours in control."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Davis said.

"I don't get it. There doesn't seem to be anything special about this card." Izzy said.

"Keep trying." Tai said.

"Tai's right. This is the only clue we've got that will lead us to Kari. There must be something to it." Mikey said.

"My kendo sensei has taught me that there's always more than what meets the eye." Jeremey said.

"What does that have to do with right now?" Angie said.

"I think Jeremey is saying that we need to think with more than what we just see." Nene said.

"But how do we do that with just a card?" Yolei said. Magnamon took a look at the card.

"Skeleton King Key. A level seven, dark attribute monster, with no affects. It has 2600atk points and 0def points." Magnamon said. Then he spotted something. "Davis take a look at the card's description."

"The description?" Davis said.

"Every monster has its own story and I think this one is the clue Iat was talking about." Magnamon said and Davis started reading.

"This royal skeleton is one of many royals in the underworld with great power. It is said that on a full moon this skeleton opens more than just any locks on doors, it opens portals to another dimension."

"What does this have to do with Iat's clue?" Takuya said.

"Maybe something happens when this card is played on a full moon." Magnamon said.

"That's an interesting theory. You just might be on to something." Gallantmon said.

"So all you're saying is that he have to play this card while facing the full moon?" Davis said.

"There's a full moon tonight." Ken said.

"Then that's when we'll going. If this card can really open a portal hopefully it will be one that will take us to Kari." Davis said.

"Then we better get ready. It's going to be dark in a few hours and that will be our chance." Henry said.

'Hold on Kari. We'll be there in just a little while longer.' Davis thought. Night came and they all went to the top of the tower to get the best spot on facing the mirror.

"Okay Tai. Let's see if this works." Matt said and Tai nodded.

"Now come forth Skeleton King Key." Tai said as he summoned it. Then a beam from the moon was shot down on onto it. The skeleton pointed out one finger and a portal opened up.

"There it is. It actually worked." Henry said.

"We have to be careful." Keenan said.

"Keenan's right, who knows what's on the other side." Falcomon said.

"All I'm interested is one thing on the other side. I'm coming Kari!" Davis shouted and went through.

"Davis wait!" Ken said, but the portal shined and all of them were pulled in as they all were dragged through a pathway of darkness leading them to place they did not know about and on the other side the barons were waiting.

"They're coming." Sivad said as the four of them were getting ready.

"Davis, can you hear me? Davis." Davis was beginning to regain consciousness and when he looked around it looked like he was on the bridge of a highway.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"I think so." Davis said.

"That's good." Magnamon said.

"Where are the others?" Davis said.

"Most of them are on floating debris. Just look around." Magnamon said. Davis looked around and saw they were in a dark hyperspace with floating debris that most of the others were on. Tai, Marcus, Mikey, and their digimon were on their own pathway debris.

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"It is knowns as Sargrin, a dimensional wasteland." They look across from them and saw a guy that looked just like Davis. He wore a black jacket that flowed like a cape and split on the bottom, a blue shirt, black gloves, and black pants with a spikey belt.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Sivad, the leader of the barons."

"You're the leader?" Davis said. Everyone woke up and saw what was going on.

"Hello again Tai." Tai looked across from him and was faced with Iat.

"Iat!" Tai said with anger.

"I'm so glad you took my invitation." Iat said and laughed.

"Looks like Tai and Davis are faced with opponents." Mikey said.

"Yes and so are you." Mikey looked across from him and saw a guy that looked like him. He had a black long sleeve shirt with a red stripe, a red vest, and grey shorts with a black and red wristband.

"Who are you? Are you a baron too?" Shoutmon said.

"I am. My name is Yekim. The time has come for us to finally face each other."

"Yeah and I'm glad. That means I get to take you down." Mikey said. Those three weren't the only ones faced with an opponent.

"Hello Marcus." Marcus looked and saw Sucram.

"Sucram, it's been a while." Marcus said.

"Yes. Now the time has come for us to finish what we started." Sucram said.

"So Davis. We finally meet face to face." Sivad said.

"I didn't come here for small talk. Where is Kari? You better tell me right now." Davis said.

"You mean the girl Iat brought? She's yours to take back." Sivad said. He snapped his fingers and Kari appeared right behind him.

"Kari!" Davis said as he ran over to her, but she was unconscious and was scratched up. "Kari wake up, please wake up."

"Don't worry Davis, she'll be alright." Magnamon said.

"Yes she's fine, for now at least." Sivad said and Davis turned and glared at him.

"You scum. I'm going to make you pay." Davis said.

"Calm down Davis." Magnamon said.

"Look its simple Magnamon. He's the leader, if we take him out then this whole thing comes to an end." Davis said.

"Go ahead and try." Sivad said. "Sucram, Iat, Yekim it's time we put an end to them." All eight of them were activating their duel disks as each was a one on one.

"Let's duel!" Iat and Tai said.

"Let's duel!" Yekim and Mikey said.

"Let's duel!" Sucram and Marcus said.

"Let's duel!" Sivad and Davis said. All of them having 4000LP each.

"You're going down!" Davis said. "I'm going to start by summoning Demiveemon to the field." Demiveemon rose up with 300atk points. "Now I use his special ability to release him and summon Magnamon." Magnamon took his place with 2500atk points.

"Here goes. I'm going to start by activating the Courageous Risk spell card." Tai said. "By giving up life points that equal a monster's level I can summon it to the field. Wargreymon is a level eight and that's 800, but if I send Koromon to the graveyard I take no damage." Wargreymon rose up with 3000atk points.

"I'll start this by activating the spell Digital Reload." Mikey said. "Now I summon two monsters. I summon Starmon and Shoutmon." Both appeared with 200atk and 1000atk points. "Now I fuse them with Dorulumon and Balistamon in my hand. I summon Shoumon X4!" Shoutmon X4 came up with 2500atk points.

"I draw." Marcus said. "I summon Boxer Guard in attack mode." A boxer wearing pads for training came up with 100atk points. "Next I'm using the spell Tag Team In and now I can summon Pyro Boxer." Pyro Boxer came up with 1000atk points. "Now I overlay both my monsters and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Both turned into energy and merged on the ground and became Shinegreymon with 2500atk points.

"Ha, they fell for it." Sivad said smirking. Then lightning struck down all four of them and the lost 500LP being brought to 3500 each.

"What just happen?" Davis said.

"Your doom." Sivad said and was laughing.

To Be Continued….


	19. Clouded Of Anger

Four duels were going on at the same time in Sargrin with Marcus, Mikey, Davis, and Tai against the Barons with them each having their ace monster on the field, but for some reason all four of them lost 500LP.

"What the heck just happened?" Davis said.

"It can only be one thing, a field spell." Magnamon said.

"You are correct." Sivad said. "Sargrin is a field spell where if you summon a monster with more than 2000atk points you lose 500LP and at the end of each turn if you still have one you lose 500 more. Iat this plan of yours is actually working."

"Thank you Sivad." Iat said.

"Plan?" Tai said and he figured it out. "Wait a minute. You lost our duel from earlier on purpose didn't you? You kidnapped Kari just to lure us here."

"That's right and soon you'll be wasted like the waste here." Iat said and laughed.

"Now let's move on with your demise Davis. Once I'm done with you, you and your friends are finished." Sivad said.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy taking you down, for now I end my turn." Davis said.

"Now Sargrin's affect activates and you lose 500LP." Sivad said. Lightning struck down and hit Davis and brought him to 3000.

"I end my turn." Tai said.

"I'll end my turn." Marcus said. Lightning struck down on both of them and they were brought to 3000.

"Okay since Starmon was used in a fusion I get two Pickmon tokens." Mikey said and two Pickmon came up with no defense points. "I place one face down and end my turn." Lightning came down and struck Mikey and was brought to 3000LP.

"Oh no. Now all four of them have been struck by Sargrin." Angie said.

"Yeah, but now it's the Barons turn." Matt said.

"My move." Sivad said. "I summon Dark Miracle Bishop to the field." A black robed bishop rose to the field with 1200atk points. "Next I use his special ability which allows me to summon a level three or lower monster. I summon Dark Miracle Pawn." A black dressed pawn came on the field with 900atk points. "Next I'm activating the Loyalty Sacrificial. This releases two monsters on my field and summon a new one. Rise Magnamon." His own Magnamon rose up with 2500atk points.

"Now it's your turn to suffer the effects of Sargrin." Davis said.

"I think not because if I send Black Hole Tunnel to the graveyard I don't take damage outside of battle and it's going to stay like that." Sivad said as lightning struck down, but went through a black hole.

"What a weasel." Magnamon said.

"Here I come." Iat said. "I summon my Awful Viral." A black ball made of a strange liquid leaking energy came up with 300atk points. "Next thanks to its special ability I can now summon Awful Mage." His mage rose up with 1000atk points. "Now I activate Awful Repeat. This spell allows me to start my main phase all over again. Now I release both of these monsters and summon Wargreymon." His own Wargreymon came on the field with 3000atk points. "Now I send my Black Hole Tunnel to the grave to keep me safe from Sargrin."

"They planned every step." Wargreymon said.

"Yeah, this won't be easy." Tai said.

"It's my move now." Yekim said. "First I use together in my hand X-Corrupt Turbine with Y-Blaster Ship." Two metal rectangles with wings turned to legs. Then a ship became the arms and the chest with the two coming together forming a black robot with the head appearing with 2300atk points.

"So he can fuse monsters like me." Mikey said.

"Copycat." Shoutmon said.

"Now I send Black Hole Tunnel to the grave to keep myself from getting damage outside of battle." Yekim said. "Now I activate the spell Fusion Replacement. When I have a fusion monster on the field I can replace it with a different fusion monster. I summon Shoutmon X4!" The robot disappeared and his own Shoutmon X4 came up with 2500atk points.

"Those Barons are doing everything Mikey and the others are doing." Christopher said.

"Only they're making sure our friends take damage and they don't." Nene said.

"Now it's my move." Sucram said. "First I summon Trident Dragon to the field." A long blue dragon with three horns flew up with 1700atk points. "Now that I have a dragon monster on the field I can summon Star Serpent Dragon." His dragon flew up with 800atk points. "Now I overlay Trident Dragon and Star Serpent Dragon. With these two I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." His Shinegreymon flew up to the field with 2500atk points. However Sucram actually got hit from Sargrin and was brought to 3500LP.

"What gives? Why didn't you use that Black Hole Tunnel?" Marcus said.

"This was Iat's idea and he and I don't see eye to eye. There is no honor in this and besides I want to see which of us is the strongest and the best way to do that is to go through what you do." Sucram said.

"Wow a baron that actually is noble, but the one to emerge the strongest is me." Marcus said.

"Your friends certainly have high hopes." Sivad said.

"Hopes on bringing you and the others down." Davis said and looked at Kari. "I swear for taking Kari and hurting her I'll make you pay."

"Davis try and stay calm." Magnamon said.

"Don't get so work up." Veemon said.

"Quiet you two. I'm going to make this guy pay. I never let anyone hurt Kari and I will never forgive them." Davis said.

"Someone is angry. If you want me to pay Davis then come at me with everything you've got." Sivad said. "That girl couldn't stand against us for two seconds so I hope you last longer."

"Oh believe me I will." Davis said.

'This isn't good. It seems Sivad is trying to make Davis angry.' Magnamon thought. 'Those who are blinded by anger are lead to their demise.'

"Now I activate Loyalty To The Dark King." Sivad said. "This spell allows my monster to attack directly, but he only has half his strength. Go Magnamon, attack." His Magnamon fired energy blasts and hit Davis and his life points were brought to 1750. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move and I'm ending this right now." Davis said.

"Davis please calm down. Can't you see he's only trying to make you angry?" Magnamon said.

"Davis you have to stay calm. I know you're upset about Kari, but this isn't going to help you." Veemon said.

"I don't care." Davis said.

'Not good, Davis is starting to act like he did when he dueled against Donatello all those years ago.' Veemon thought.

"Now I activate the spell card Crest Of Courage." Davis said. "For every monster on your field my monsters gains 500atk points." Magnamon's points went to 3000. "Now attack with **Magna Blast**." Magnamon blasted Sivad's and destroyed it and brought him to 3500.

"You think you won?" Sivad said.

"Not yet, you haven't been through enough. Thanks to Magnamon's ability you lose life points equal to the destroy monster's attack points." Davis said. Magnamon shot a bright light and blew Sivad back bringing him to 1000LP. "One more attack and you're finished."

"Think again. I activate my trap Darkness Miracle." Sivad said. "When I take damage my Magnamon comes back to the field and I regain the life points I just lost." His Magnamon reappeared and his life points went back to 3500.

"I almost had him." Davis said.

"Yes well it's now I who has you because Darkness Miracle has another affect." Sivad said. "For every life point I lost this turn you lose one card from your deck."

"My deck!" Davis said.

"That's right so the 500 I lost first added to the 2500, that's a total of 30 cards." Sivad said and all of Davis' cards went to the graveyard.

"Davis just lost nearly all his cards!" Sora said.

"Your deck is gone!" Magnamon said.

"That's right and now you're down to only three cards." Sivad said.

"No, not this." Davis said. "If I run out of cards to draw then that means I lose this duel."

"That's right, in just a few short turns you'll be finished." Sivad said.

"I have no choice. I place one face down and end my turn." Davis said. Then lightning struck down and his points went to 1250.

"It's my move now." Tai said. "First I summon Greymon to the field." Greymon rose up with 1300atk points. "Next I activate the spell Bravest In The Heart. This spell allows me to draw one car and if it what I think it is than your monster loses all of its attack points. I think this card is a monster." He drew his card and it was a monster. "I'm right."

"Too bad it won't do you any good. From my hand I send my Awful Pincher to the grave than you can't attack this turn." Iat said. "Face it Tai you can't touch me."

"In that case I have to end my turn." Tai said and was struck sending him to 3000.

"I activate Shoutmon X4's ability." Mikey said. "Since I have Pickmon tokens he can have them deal 500 points of damage if I release them." Shoutmon X4 hit the Pickmon and brought Yekim to 2500.

"Let's keep it up Mikey. The longer this goes on, the more risk we're at with Sargrin." Shoutmon X4 said.

"I know, but until I can figure out how to take down that imposter we'll have to hold out." Mikey said. "Now I summon Knightmon in defense mode." Knightmon rose with 1700def points. "Now when Knightmon is on the field I can bring out Pawnchessmon." A white Pawnchessmon came up with 200def points. "Now for each Pawnchessmon my monsters gain 200def points." Their points went to 1900 and 400. "I end my turn." Mikey got struck again and was brought to 2500.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Sucram said and got struck and was brought to 3000.

"It's my move now." Marcus said. "First I equip Shinegreymon with Geo Grey Sword." Shinegreymon took it and brought to 2900atk points.

"I know where this is going so I activate my trap Dragon Nesting." Sucram said. "I warn you. If you attack a fellow dragon type you will be deal 400 points of damage and they won't be destroyed."

"What's a little pain?" Marcus said. "I use one overlay unit to deal 500 more points of damage. Best to save one in reserve. Shinegreymon attack his Shinegreymon." Marcus lost points and was brought to 2600.

"You're going down." Shinegreymon said and slashed Sucram's and he was brought to 2100.

"I end my turn." Marcus said and got zapped bringing him to 2100.

"Face it Davis you and your friends are doomed." Sivad said. "It's my move and I'll activate Baron Negative Force on my Magnamon. Now I bring forth one of darkness and disaster. The one who brings out the darkness of miracles and who brings fear in gods themselves. Rise Magnamon Darkness!" His Magnamon had black armor and was spilling out of his shoulders, arms, and waist with 3000atk points. "Now attack his Magnamon with **Darkness Miracle Blast**." He focused the energy together and shot it out.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Deceiver Of Evil." Davis said. "When I'm attacked I choose one attribute and block those monsters from attacking this turn and I choose dark which is what your Magnamon Darkness is." The attack was stopped.

"Even so there's nothing you can do." Sivad said. "You set your friends to their doom because once you lose your friends will be trapped. You've set everyone here to their grave."

"Why you!" Davis said.

"That's it get angry." Sivad said.

"I'm beyond angry." Davis said.

"Davis, please stop." Veemon said.

"No, I want to completely destroy him." Davis said. Then his crest turned black and was shooting out dark energy surrounding him and Magnamon.

"What the…?" Sivad said.

"Davis!" Ross called out.

"What's going on?" T.K. said. Davis and Magnamon were covered in darkness as they changed into something they're not, from the darkness of a miracle.

To Be Continued….


	20. A Shining Blue Victory

During the duels in Sargrin Davis crest unleashed some sort of dark power that turned his hair black and had his eyes turn purple. It affected Magnamon too as he became darker in color with glowing red eyes. Kari was beginning to wake up and she saw how they looked.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"What's happened to him?" Cody said.

"He's creepazoidal like that Lucemon." Jeremy said.

"It's his crest. It's just like when Agumon became Skullgreymon, but much worse." Izzy said.

"What happened to him down there?" Tai said.

"Worry about yourself." Iat said. "It's my move now and I activate Baron Negative Force on Wargreymon. Now watch as he becomes something truly terrifying. The destroyer of all that is good without a second thought to destroy. I summon Wargreymon Black." His Wargreymon changed into Blackwargreymon with 3000atk points.

"I figure something like that would happen." Agumon said.

"Now Wargreymon Black attack his Wargreymon with **Terra Destroyer**." Iat said. His Wargreymon formed a dark energy ball and tossed it.

"Are you that insane? You'll destroy them both." Tai said.

"No I won't because thanks to his special ability he won't be destroyed." Iat said. "You may not lose any life points, but it's good for me that Wargreymon will be out of the way." He said and Wargreymon was destroyed. "That will end my turn."

"It's my move now." Yekim said. "Now I activate Baron Negative Force on Shoutmon X4. With this I can now summon a monster that's the perfect fusion of darkness and chaos. The one who stands for devastation and forces though to bow to him. Come forth Shoutmon X4 Corrupt." A dark version of Shoutmon X4 with teeth on the face, with the other faces looking like monsters and had 3000atk points.

"Even if your monster is stronger as long as I have Knightmon and Pawnchessmon on the field you can't destroy my monsters." Mikey said.

"In that case I'll have to make sure they aren't around." Yekim said. "I use Shoutmon X4 Corrupt's special ability. I get control of one of your monsters. I'll be taking that Knightmon." Shoutmon X4 Corrupt shot a dark ray from its hand and had Knightmon come over to Yekim's side at 1700def points. "Now Shoutmon X4 Corrupt destroy Shoutmon X4 with **Demising Victory Blast**." It shot a dark V blast and destroyed Shoutmon X4 bringing Mikey to 2000LP.

"Now I activate Baron Negative Force." Sucram said. "Now I use it on Shinegreymon. Now behold as a beast that lays destruction to the land. With no mercy to anyone, he who crushes anything in its path. Rise Shinegreymon Ruin!" Shinegreymon came up with 3000atk points, but because of Sargrin Sucram was brought to 1600LP.

"Here it comes." Marcus said.

"Go Shinegreymon Ruin, attack with **Dark Glorious Burst**." Sucram said and Shinegreymon Ruin fired the dark energy and destroyed Shinegreymon and brought Marcus to 2000LP. "Now I use Shinegreymon's special ability. I use one overlay unit to bring back Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon rose back to the field at 2500atk points.

"I hate this part." Shinegreymon said.

"Now Shinegreymon Ruin has 1000 more attack points and can attack again." Sucram said. Shinegreymon now had 4000atk points and fired again and Marcus was brought to 500LP.

"Boss, are you okay?" Agumon said.

"Don't worry about me." Marcus said.

"Things are not looking good. Marcus, Tai, and Mikey lost their main monsters and Davis doesn't look good." Rika said.

"I don't like this." Jeri said.

"What do we do now?" Kazu said.

"I don't think we can do anything." Takuya said.

'What happened to him?' Sivad thought starring at Davis' new look. 'Did that crest he wears do this to him? Perhaps I pushed him too far. I can't let that stop me. I'm close to destroying him.' "I place one face down and end my turn." He said.

"My move!" Davis said with his voice sounding darker. "I summon Dark Energizer in defense mode." A circular black machine rose up with 0def points. "Now I activate its special ability that doubles my monsters attack points." Magnamon went through it and went to 5000atk points.

"Davis hold up, something is wrong with you." Veemon said.

"Davis what happened to you?" Kari said.

"Attack!" Davis said and Magnamon fired.

"Not so fast. I activate the trap Dark Final Miracle." Sivad said. "Now no matter what you do Magnamon Darkness will always be 100 points stronger." Magnamon Darkness went to 5100 and Davis went to 1150.

"That won't stop me. Dark Energizer can have my monsters attack again and double his points." Davis said and Magnamon's points went to 10000.

"But Dark Final Miracle will take affect again." Sivad said and his monster went to 10100 and Davis lost another 100 points.

"Now Dark Energizer can use it's ability again." Davis said as Magnamon's points went to 20000, but Magnamon Darkness went to 20100 and Davis lost more points and the cycle started again.

"He's lost his mind. If this keeps up, when he hits 450, he'll destroy himself." Sivad said.

"Davis stop this." T.K. said.

"Stop Davis or you'll destroy yourself." Ken said.

"Davis stop." Veemon said.

"More madness, more destruction." Davis said as his monster kept attacking and he kept losing points.

"Davis please stop." Kari said.

"This isn't him." Veemon said as he watched in horror as he kept attacking and kept losing points. "No this isn't right. It's all because he was upset because Kari got captured and hurt." He said as he continued to watch. "This isn't him." Magnamon's points reached 320000 and Davis at 550.

"Now attack!" Davis said.

"Stop!" Veemon said as he ran over and tackled Davis against the waist getting his attention. "Stop this Davis. This isn't you. Please stop, I know you're mad, but you never came to rage to use against your enemies. Please Davis come back to us."

"Beat it you reptile." Sivad said as he shot an energy blast at Veemon and knocked him down. That snapped Davis out of it and his crest glowed a bright gold color and snapped out of it.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"Davis!" Tai said.

"You got to stop Magnamon's attack." Mikey said.

"Otherwise Sargrin's affect will destroy you." Marcus said. Davis looked and saw Magnamon about to attack.

"Magnamon stop!" Davis shouted. Magnamon snapped out of it and returned to his senses and stopped before the attack hit.

"What just happened?" Magnamon said.

"That was a close one." Davis said, but then noticed Veemon was hurt. "Veemon! What happened to you?"

"Davis you're back to normal." Veemon said.

"Yes, but it's too late." Sivad said.

"Davis what happened?" Magnamon said.

"I came into my anger and my crest must have reacted to it." Davis said and glared at Sivad. "Sivad you vile baron scum. Just wait, I end my turn for now, but you're finish come next turn."

"There won't be a next turn because now Sargrin's affect will strike you." Sivad said. Lightning struck Davis and he was brought to only 50LP and he fell down. "It's time I finished this. First I use Magnamon Darkness' special ability to destroy Dark Energizer." Magnamon Darkness shot a dark blast and destroyed the machine.

"No, Dark Energizer!" Davis said.

"Now Magnamon Darkness finish this." Sivad said.

"I don't think so. From the graveyard I activate the effect of Stubborn Shield." Davis said. "By sending the top card of my deck to the grave I can stop your attack." A blue shield rose up and blocked the attack.

"Well you actually did survive, but you're finished either way." Sivad said.

"No, you will be." Veemon said.

"Veemon?" Davis said.

"Davis you never given up before and you won't now. You always manage to win and I believe in you." Veemon said.

"Thanks Veemon." Davis said.

"Why do you have so much faith in him?" Sivad said.

"Because he's my partner." Davis said as he lifted Veemon.

"That's right, we're a team." Veemon said.

"The bond between the two of them is so strong." Magnamon said. "The time has come." He lifted his hand and Davis and Veemon started glowing blue and were flying.

"What now?" Sivad said.

"What's happening?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Veemon said.

"When the hearts of a digimon and his partner are one, the impossible can be done." Magnamon said. The two of them crashed together. Davis was now wearing shining blue armor where parts looked like Magnamon's armor.

"Magnamon what is this?" Davis said.

"Yours and Veemon's hearts are synchronized, you two have become one and awaken a new power through your bond." Magnamon said. "Now I think it's time I had a change."

"Right." Davis said as he drew his last card. "This is the end Sivad. I'm activating the Golden Radiance Miracle spell card."

"Golden Radiance Miracle?" Sivad said.

"It's like your Baron Negative Force, but it represents purity." Davis said. "I use it on Magnamon and summon Magnamon Miracle." Magnamon's armor changed as his arm braces were smaller with blasters sticking out, a gold chest and leg armor covering all of him and a seven pointed mask, and he had 4000atk points.

"You brought you doom since you summoned a monster with more than 2000atk points." Sivad said and the lightning came down, but Magnamon blocked it.

"That won't work because Magnamon Miracle won't allow it." Davis said. "Now I use his special ability. If I remove one spell, trap, or monster from the grave than he can destroy the same card type. I remove Demiveemon to destroy your Magnamon Darkness."

"Take this." Magnamon said as he fired blasts with his blasters and destroyed Magnamon Darkness.

"Now Magnamon Miracle attack him directly with **Bursting Miracle Barrage**." Davis said.

"Goodbye Sivad!" Magnamon said as he fired multiple energy blasts from his body and blasted Sivad as all his life points were lost.

"Alright he won!" Mimi said. Then the whole place began to shake.

"What's going on?" Zoe said.

"Iat, Sucram we must leave this place. The duel between Sivad and Davis is too much for this place." Yekim said.

"No I'm so close to beating Marcus." Sucram said.

"If we don't we'll be trapped between dimensions forever." Yekim said.

"Oh I better go than." Iat said and Sucram and Marcus stared at each other.

"Next time." Sucram said and all three left with Veemon and Davis splitting.

"Come on we better get out of here." Veemon said, but Davis noticed Sivad getting up.

"This isn't over Davis. As long as there's still one Baron you haven't won." Sivad said. "You haven't seen the last of me." He went through the portal and left.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Magnamon said and they all were able to make it out.

…

Odaiba

They all made it out of Sargrin before it fell to pieces and watched as the sun set.

"So we won?" Veemon said.

"Yeah, but they'll be back." Magnamon said.

"That's okay because thanks to this new power we have, we're one step closer to taking them down." Davis said.


	21. Search For the Mythic

After the plan to defeat Davis and the others failed the barons retreated to their world. Sivad, in his baron form that was blue Barion form, walked against a shoreline still in pain from his duel.

"I can't believe I lost to him. Now he's even stronger than before." Sivad said thinking about Davis' new armor when he combines with Veemon. "I need to become stronger. Someone give me power!"

"You want power?"

"Who said that?" He looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Show yourself." Then he noticed a dark light coming from the water. He focused his power and shot an energy blast that blew the water away and he looked to see some kind of tomb.

"I can give you the power you need."

"It can't be. It's the tomb of Darakro." Sivad said as he walked towards it and placed his hand on the baron cross. Then it unleashed a bright light and Sivad felt a strong power coming over him.

"I can give you power. I know how to destroy these six. The first thing to do is to gather the six mythic cards." The tomb then unleashed a wave of dark negative energy.

…..

Earth

Late at night on Earth the wave even reached their, but nobody noticed. Almost nobody. Magnamon and the other duel spirits felt it.

"Magnamon, Shinegreymon did you feel that?" Emperorgreymon said.

"Yeah, I did." Shinegreymon said.

"That much negative energy reaching here? Something must be happening in Baron World." Magnamn said. Then the three of them had visions of six bright lights and each one holding some kind of animal with in and they knew what they were. "Mythic cards?"

…..

Baron World

Sucram, Yekim, and Iat in their baron forms, which were white for Yekim with a metal headband and orange for Iat who had a wing like mask on his right side of his face, gathered in the throne room.

"We were close, but somehow Sivad lost." Yekim said.

"On top of that Ayukat and Otakat haven't yet recovered. With Sivad injured as well how are we going to win?" Sucram said.

"I'm still in this." They saw Sivad come to them with his injuries gone.

"Hey you look good. I guess walking is good for you." Iat said and laughed.

"Sivad, how could you be at full strength so suddenly?" Yekim said.

"Forget that for now. I have a plan that will give us victory." Sivad said. "Apparently there's more power out on Earth and if Davis and his friends find them first then we are in trouble."

"What is this power?" Sucram said.

"There are six mythic cards on Earth, but they are scattered." Sivad said. "If we find them first than those six legendary heroes won't have the power they need to destroy us."

"But Ayukat and Otakat are still recovering. If there are six we won't be able to get two of them at least." Yekim said.

"I will handle Ayukat and Otakat. You three go to Earth and find the mythic cards." Sivad said. The three of them agreed and went through the portal. Sivad looked to Ayukat and Otakat. "With the power I've gotten from Darakro these two will be back on their feet in no time."

….

Odaiba

"No way. Will you just give me some space?" Marcus said as he ran out the door with Takuya, Davis, and their digimon.

"Do I even want to know what she wanted this time?" Takuya said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll never understand how you put up with her Davis." Marcus said.

"Well I'm probably the only guy she doesn't flirt with." Davis said.

"Hold up a second." Shinegreymon said.

"What's the matter?" Marcus said.

"Is something wrong?" Davis said.

"We must meet up with Tai, Takato, and Mikey. We need to talk about something important." Magnamon said. They got the others and told them about what happened and what that energy wave put into their minds.

"Mythic cards?" Tai said.

"We saw that too." Wargreymon said.

"What are these mythic cards?" Takato said.

"There are a total of six. We don't know how, but somehow we were given this information." Gallantmon said.

"Each card holds a special power. If we can find and gather all six we will have all the power needed to destroy the barons." Shoutmon X4 said.

"However the energy wave that gave us this information was from Baron World so they must know of this too." Magnamon said.

"So we need to find them first." Mikey said.

"But how are we suppose to find six little cards around the whole world?" Shoutmon said.

"That's like trying to find something harder than a needle in a haystack." Agumon said.

"We already have that figured out." Magnamon said and created the entire world with his energy and showed six red marks. "Each one tells where a mythic card is."

"There's one in each continent. One in France, Egypt, China, U.S., Brazil, and Australia." Takuya said.

"Then that's where we need to go." Davis said. "If these mythic cards are what we need then we have to get them."

"Davis is right. With him and me combining like we did Sargrin we can get them for sure." Davis said.

"We're going to need the others as well." Mikey said.

"Should we split up and take each continent?" Takuya said.

"I don't think so. I think it might be wiser if we all stay together because if we run into trouble like the barons coming for a duel the other can get the card." Emperorgreymon said. "Chances are they'll be guardians for the cards."

"I guess you're right. Man it's going to be a crowded ride." Davis said. They gathered the others and Davis and Ken formed Imperialdramon.

"So we're taking an entire world trip to try and find just six cards? That's just plain silly." Kazu said.

"I told you Kazu, these card will help us beat the barons." Takato said.

"Couldn't we take a plane or something, it's so crowded that I can barely breathe." Tommy said.

"Yeah and all my chocolate is going to melt." J.P. said.

"We could take a plane if we had the money. Besides this is much faster." Takuya said.

"Just hold on in there everyone. We're arriving at our first stop." Imperialdramon said as he was coming down. "Now sit back and enjoy the view of a lovely set of woods in France." He came down and dedigivolved as they were all let out and they all could breathe.

"Alright so where should we go?" Davis said.

"Follow me." Magnamon said as he was leading the way.

"Tai, Ken you two better come with me." Davis said.

"I'll come too." Kari said.

"So will I." Ross said. "The rest of you stay out here. If we run into trouble we'll contact you guys." The four of them and their digimon started walking through the woods.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tai said.

"We both checked the map and had a few of the smart guys look." Wargreymon said.

"The mythic card is around here somewhere." Magnamon said.

"Hey you guys, look at that." Wormmon said. They looked ahead and saw what looked like some kind of ruins of a temple.

"What is that?" Gatomon said.

"I can feel the mythic card. It's somewhere inside." Magnamon said.

"Then let's get in there and find it." Davis said. They walked inside the temple and were being careful where they watched as they tried to find the mythic card.

"What kind of temple is this?" Kari said.

"I never saw it in any textbooks or anything." Ken said.

"Good because I don't want a history lesson." Ross said.

"Hey check this out. It's a horse with wings." Tai said pointing to a pictograph. He then pressed his hand against it and it slid in causing a wall to come down.

"Tai look out!" Ken said and pushed him out of the way and causing the two to get separated from the others.

"Ken, Tai!" Davis shouted in concern.

"Don't worry Davis we're alright." Ken said.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll find some way to meet up with you." Tai said.

"Okay, but be careful. This place is probably filled with traps." Davis said. Tai and Ken walked down a different hallway, but they came to a stop when they entered a small room with pictographs on the walls.

"What is this?" Tai said.

"These pictographs seem to tell of some kind of story. From the looks of it the story it talks about some kind of knight that rode a Pegasus." Ken said. Then the path behind them closed and they were trapped. "What's going on now?" Meanwhile with Davis and the others they entered a large chamber.

"Wow look at this place." Gatomon said.

"This seems to be the only place of the temple still intact." Ross said.

"Davis, up there. In the statue's mouth." Magnamon said. Davis looked up in to see a statue of a Pegasus and saw a card in the mouth.

"Is that the mythic card?" Davis said.

"That has to be it." Magnamon said. Davis stepped forward to it, but then there was a bright light and then a knight with long blonde hair appeared before him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ciel. I am the guardian of this temple and of the mythic card. If you wish to obtain it you must defeat me in a duel."

"You want to duel?" Davis said.

"Yes and if I were you I would accept, otherwise your friends will be in danger." Ciel said as a giant orb appeared and showed Tai and Ken.

"Tai, Ken!" Ross said.

"What's he going to do?" Kari said.

"If you wish to free them then you must defeat me." Ciel said.

"Alright bring it on then." Davis said and they both brought out and activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I shall start." Ciel said. "First I summon the Nobel Knight Lennox." A white knight with brown hair rose up with 1500atk points. "Now with his special ability I can add one level five or higher monster to my hand. Next I'm activating my Nobel Sacrificial spell card. If I release one monster on my field than I can summon a level five or higher monster. I now release my knight and summon Blue Sky Pegasus." A Pegasus as blue as the sky with a yellow mane flew up on the field with 2000atk points.

"Davis that is the mythic card." Magnamon said.

"So that's what I'll be taking once I win." Davis said.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Ciel said.

"Okay it's my move." Davis said.

"Before you make a move I activate my two face downs." Ciel said. "The first is Deceptive Treaty. This trap won't allow you to attack my monsters, you may attack me directly."

"Why would he do that?" Davis said.

"However there's also my second trap, Treachery Catastrophe. Now this card will give my monster an extra 1000atk points, but you must send a card to the graveyard in order to attack." Ciel said and the Pegasus had 3000atk points.

"So I have to discard a card every time I attack?" Davis said.

"Before we continue I must warn you something." Ciel said. Then the whole place in the room Tai and Ken began to shake with rocks falling down. "If you remove my life points the room in your friends will crumble, but if you lose life points a path will open for them to be safe."

"What?" Kari said.

"Tai and Ken are doomed if Davis wins?" Agumon said.

"That means Davis has a choice to make." Ross said.

"So I have to choose between winning this duel and getting the mythic card or my friends?" Davis said.

To Be Continued…


	22. Knight's Noble Steed

Davis and the others arrived at a temple where the mythic card was in, but Tai and Ken got separated from them. Right now Davis is dueling a guardian known as Ciel. Ciel had Blue Sky Pegasus with 3000atk points with two active traps.

"So if I win Tai and Ken are in trouble." Davis said as he looked at the orb seeing the room Tai and Ken in was coming down.

"Yes and with how things are set it's like he wants us to attack him instead of his monsters." Magnamon said. "He has Deceptive Treaty which allows us to attack him directly, but because of Treachery Catastrophe, not only does his monster have an extra 1000atk points and we need to discard a card to attack."

"For right now we better play defense. I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said. An armored warrior holding up a giant shield like mirror with 1700def points. "Next I activate the spell Crest Of Reliability. This allows me to summon one more monster. I summon Goal Keeper in defense mode." A goalie dressed player came on the field with 1600atk points.

"Davis better think of something fast or else Tai and Ken are in trouble." Ross said.

"I better get the others so they can get them out of there." Kari said.

"That will do you no good. There is only one way out and that is for your friend to give up some life points." Ciel said.

"Contact Tai and Ken and let them know what's going on." Ross said and Kari agreed

…

Tai And Ken

Tai and Ken kept moving around trying to avoid getting crush by the falling rocks.

"What's going on?" Tai said. Ken rolled over and saw some writing engraved on the wall.

"What's this?" Ken said and started reading. "There once was a brave knight that flew the skies riding on the majestic Pegasus. He and the Pegasus flew over the land keeping those of purity safe. Then one day…" That is where it ended.

"Hey Ken Kari just sent me a message." Tai said. "She says Davis is dueling some kind of guardian. If Davis wins we're in trouble, but if he loses life points we'll be safe."

"Davis can you hear me!?" Ken said.

…

The Duel

Davis could hear Ken and looked at the orb.

"Davis listen. There seems to be some kind of story in this temple, but it's incomplete in this room." Ken said. "I need you to get us out of here so we can figure out what happened. Perhaps there's a clue on how you can win this duel."

"Is that true?" Veemon said.

"Ken seems to think so and I'm going to trust him." Davis said. "I'm going to end my turn right here."

"Very well." Ciel said. "First I'm going to activate the spell card Stand And Fight. This spell switches one monster you have to attack mode with less than 1000atk points. I switch your Mirror Guardian." Davis' Guardian stood up with 0atk points. "Now my Blue Sky Pegasus attack with **Shooting Star Gallop**." The Pegasus was covered in blue aura and flew straight to Mirror Guardian.

"This is going to hurt." Davis said.

"Not to fear because you have a choice to make." Ciel said. "When Blue Sky Pegasus attacks its special ability activates. You can choose for it to attack your monster or you directly and only be dealt a 1000 points of damage."

"I can choose? In that case I choose to take the attack directly." Davis said. The Pegasus flew past his monsters and Davis was hit bringing him to a 3000LP.

…

Tai And Ken

A door opened up for Tai and Ken and they ran in through the door to get to safety.

"That was close." Tai said.

"Come on. We got to find the next part of the story." Ken said as they started walking.

"What makes you think knowing this story will help Davis win?" Tai said.

"If the story stopped like that in that first room there must be more to it and has to be scattered for a reason." Ken said and they appeared in the next room. "Keep your eyes open for anything related to the story."

"Over there." Tai said and they saw more writing and Ken started reading where the first part left off.

"….three villains came and attacked the village. They homes to flames and hurt the poor. The knight served his king and rode his Pegasus off to confront these foes, but…"

"But what?" Tai said.

"That's where it ends." Ken said. Then the room started to shake.

…

The Duel

"No the room is coming apart again." Kari said.

"This is ridiculous. Let them out right now." Agumon said.

"I cannot do that. Now it is your turn young squire." Ciel said.

"Here I come then." Davis said as he took his turn. "First I switch my Mirror Guardian back in defense mode. "Next I place one face down and end my turn."

"There isn't much Davis can do without putting Tai and Ken in danger." Aquamon said.

"He better come up with something because we need the mythic card." Agumon said.

"It's my move." Ciel said. "First I'm activating the spell Stand Your Ground. This spell switches all the positions of your monsters." His monsters changed to attack mode with Goal Keeper having 750atk points. "Now Blue Sky Pegasus attack with **Shooting Star Gallop**. Now its ability activates. Which will it be, have your monsters destroy or take the 1000 points of damage?"

"That's a no brainer. I'm take the attack directly." Davis said and the Pegasus struck him and was brought to 2000LP. When Davis did that another door opened for Tai and Ken and they made it through.

"A generous offer to your monsters. Taking the damage and keeping them safe." Ciel said.

"Yeah well my friends are in danger and I have to keep them safe." Davis said.

"I see. I place one face down and end my turn." Ciel said.

…

Tai And Ken

Tai and Ken made into the next room and were looking around for any sign of the next part of the story.

"There it is." Ken said and started reading. "…when the hero went to face the three he was struck down and injured. Not being able to defend himself the three attacked him with no mercy. The Pegasus went to help, but the knight told his steed to flee. Though…."

"That's where it ends?" Tai said.

"Yes. I hope Davis is doing okay. If we can't figure out how the story ends then I don't think Davis will be able to win." Ken said.

…

"My move." Davis said.

"Davis the time has come to bring me to the field." Magnamon said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Yes, you'll take less damage when Blue Sky Pegasus attacks me and you can activate your Golden Armor Energize trap you have face down to keep me from being destroyed." Magnamon said.

"You're right. I release both my monsters and summon Magnamon to the field." Davis said and Magnamon came up with 2500atk points. "Now my Mirror Guardian was a light attribute so Magnamon gains 500atk points." Magnamon's points went to 3000.

"I have warn you. My trap card Deceptive Treaty will allow you to attack me directly, but if you do your friends will be put in danger." Ciel said.

"I'm aware of that so I'm just going to hold out for as long as I can." Davis said. 'I have to hold on until I draw the Crest Of Love or Heart's Desire. Those two will give me time.' He thought. "I end my turn and Magnamon's points return to normal." He said and Magnamon was back to 2500. "I just refuse to put my friends in danger."

"It's my move now and I activate the trap card, Castle Traps." Ciel said. "Now your monster loses 1500 of its attack points and destroys one trap or spell on the field, such as your face down." Magnamon's points went to 1000 and Davis' face down was destroyed.

"No." Davis said.

"Now my Pegasus attack." Ciel said and the Pegasus went to attack.

"I know of is special ability so come and get me." Davis said and he took the attack and brought Davis to 1000LP.

"One more hit like that and it's all over." Ross said.

…

Tai And Ken

Another door opened up and Tai and Ken managed to make it out into another room and Ken spotted the next part.

"Hey this looks like the last part." Ken said. "….the Pegasus would not leave. The steed came between the villains and his knight. He protected his rider and refused to give up and watch as they hurt his rider. Soon the knight rose and fought with the Pegasus vanquishing them."

"So what does this have to do with the duel?" Tai said.

"Wait a minute. No matter what the Pegasus took all the damage. It's just like Davis." Ken said. "Davis is taking all the damage so we'll be safe." Then the room started to come apart.

…..

The Duel

"It would seem your friends made it to the end so I shall tell you the truth." Ciel said. "You see I was once the Pegasus that protected my master."

"Wait, you were a horse?" Davis said.

"I would never let anyone hurt my master, my rider, my friend." Ciel said. "You are no different from me. You protect your friends at the cost of yourself. Now this is the last room. One more attack from me and your friends will be safe."

"But I only have 1000LP left." Davis said.

"So come his next turn it will be all over." Magnamon said.

"Now as long as my Castle Trap remains on the field your monster will have those attack points. For now I end my turn." Ciel said.

"My move, I need to hold out against his next attack." Davis said and when he saw the card he drew he smirked. "I'm just going to place a face down and end my turn."

"That's it? Then I shall end this right now." Ciel said taking his turn. "Blue Sky Pegasus attack."

"Yeah that's right come and get me." Davis said.

"What are you doing?" Magnamn said.

"This. I activate Heart's Desire. Now by giving up 800LP I can block your attack." Davis said. He was brought to 200LP and blocked the attack. A door opened up and Tai and Ken came running through it.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah thanks." Tai said.

"Okay Davis you're in the clear to finish this." Veemon said.

"Let's do it together." Davis said and Veemon nodded with both of them glowing blue and started flying.

"When the hearts of a digimon and his partner are one, the impossible can be done." Magnamon said and the two of them came together forming Davis' armor.

"Here goes. I activate Golden Radiance Miracle." Davis said. "Now I turn Magnamon into Magnamon Miracle." Magnamon Miracle appeared with 4000atk points. "Now thanks to your trap I send one card to the grave and attack you directly. Go **Bursting Miracle Barrage**." Magnamon fired multiple energy blasts and blasted Ciel taking out all his points.

"Alright he won." Wormmon said.

"I see defeat. Davis you are a great man, putting your friends first." Ciel said. "You actually remind me of my master in many ways."

"Thank you Ciel." Davis said.

"Here. The mythic card, Blue Sky Pegasus is yours." Ciel said giving the card to Davis.

"We actually have one of the mythic cards." Davis said.

"There are five remaining, but if we had to go through this to get this one, what lies with the others?" Magnamon said.

…

Baron World

Sivad had his hands against the crystals Ayukat and Otakat were in pouring in his energy.

"It is time you two to awaken and release your power." Sivad said and the two of them opened their eyes as they were back to full strength.


	23. Return Of The Spider

"Blue Sky Pegasus?" Takato said.

"Yeah this is one of them." Davis said showing the mythic card as they were on their way to the next stop.

"With this one card we hold the key to the barons' destruction." Magnamon said.

"Yeah and only three remain." Shoutmon X4 said.

"Takato are you going to get a mythic card too?" Guilmon said.

"Maybe. There are six cards so it's only fair that we get one of each." Takato said.

"Buckle up everyone. We're arriving out our next stop Brazil, country of sun, beach, and beauties." Imperialdramon said.

…..

Brazil

At Brazil a women in a red dress and hat was having some lunch with some shopping bags next to her legs.

"Aw sun, food, and no annoying kids to get in my way." She said. She reached down into a bush and pulled out a spider. "Nothing, but some relaxation now that I don't have anyone breathing down my neck or threating me."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She looked up and saw Otakat in his human form.

"What do you want kid?" The woman said as he took a seat.

"I need your help with something." Otakat said.

"Not interested." The woman said.

"Oh really, Arukenimon." Otakat said and that surprised her.

"How did you know who I was?" Arukenimon said.

"I've done my research." Otakat said. "I know that when a man named Oikawa gave up his body it allowed you to be revived, but only the human half with your digimon half forever gone. I also know that you want revenge on the children that have gotten in your way. If you agree to help me you will have it."

"Interesting. What would I have to do?" Arukeinmon said.

"Just come with me and do what I say." Otakat said. He led her to a temple in the jungle like the one in France.

"The doors are locked. How are we suppose to get in?" Arukenimon said.

"Leave that to me." Otakat said as he charged up an energy blast and blew the door open. They both walked inside, but when Otakat took one step inside an incredibly sharp pain surged through his head as he held it.

"What's wrong?" Arukenimon said.

"It's nothing." Otakat said. As they made their way through the temple they made it to a chamber and saw the mythic card between the teeth of a dragon head statue. "There it is." Arukeni jumped down and reached for it, but when she did a human size dragon rose.

"This thing must be the guardian." Arukenimon said. "So you want to stand in my way? That's a mistake." She said turning on a duel disk.

…

Takato's Group

Takato and his group made their way through the jungle.

"Man. These stupid bugs won't stop biting me." Rika said slapping her arms.

"Even I think these are annoying." Renamon said.

"Takato ae you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Kazu said.

"That's what Gallantmon said." Takato said.

"Right your imaginary friend." Kazu said.

"I think it's kind of cute Takato listens to his imaginary friend." Jeri said.

"I told you he's a duel monster spirit. You think after all this time they would get it right." Takato said.

"Hey Takato what's that over there." Guilmon said and they spotted the temple.

"Good eye Guilmon." Henry said.

"Oh wow the place is ruined even for ruins." Terriermon said and laughed, but no one else did. They walked down to the door and saw the giant hole in it.

"Wow what could of caused this?" Kenta said.

"It's a ruin, it's been like this for years, genius." Rika said. They made their way in the temple and were having a look around.

"This place is huge." Guilmon said.

"We must walk carefully." Renamon said.

"Yeah there might be traps like boulders or blades." Kazu said.

"No I mean this place could be unstable. Be careful with what you touch or else you'll bring an entire wall down." Renamon said.

"Renamon is right about being careful. I can feel something dark is here in this temple." Gallantmon said.

"Something dark, like what?" Takato said. Then he noticed Guilmon was sniffing the side of the wall. "Guilmon what are you doing?"

"I can smell some kind of digimon down through this wall." Guilmon said.

"A digimon?" Takato said.

"My sensors indicate that there is a digital presence besides our own." Guardromon said.

"Why would there be a digimon here?" Jeri said.

"Maybe the little guy got lost or something." Kazu said, but he accidently stepped on a switch and the ground and wall opened up having them fall through on a slide.

"You and your big feet. Renamon told you to be careful." Rika said.

"Sorry!" Kazu said in a scream and they went down in three different directions. When they came to the end they all ended up in cells on the walls. Takato and Guilmon in one. Rika, Renamon, and Jeri in another. Henrgy, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, Terriermon, and Marineangemon in one other.

"Well that wasn't very fun." Takato said.

"Hello Takato." He looked across and on the other side in a chair was Otakat.

"Otakat! I thought we saw the last of you." Takato said.

"Well you can't keep a good baron down." Otakat said.

"What is this place?" Takato said.

"This temple is tied to a legend. Long ago there was a warrior that rode on a dragon." Otakat said. "The dragon's flames were as hot as the sun, but he and the warriors were friends. They rode together all the time and were inseparable."

"Didn't Davis say that there was a legend about a knight on a Pegasus where he got Blue Sky Pegasus?" Henry said.

"Don't tell me you already have the mythic card." Otakat said.

"Oh no that's with me." They looked down at a platform and saw Arukenimon.

"Takato it's her. She's the digimon." Guilmon said.

"She's a digimon?" Takato said.

"My name is Arukenimon. You're not the children I wanted, but I suppose you'll do."

"Wait Arukenimon? Davis told me about her like how she created digimon out of these black towers." Takato said.

"Well Arukenimon is in possession of the mythic card and if you want it you're going to have to beat her for it." Otakat said. He pulled a lever and a slide appeared in front of Takato's cell and it opened up with them falling down onto it.

"So I need to duel her? That's fine with me." Takato said.

"You can do it." Guilmon said.

"I'm right with you." Gallantmon said.

"Okay lade let's go." Takato said and they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP and then a bright red light emerged right under them.

"What was that?" Takato said.

"Let's just say it's going to make things interesting." Otakat said.

'What is he up to?' Gallantmon thought.

"Ladies go first brat." Arukenimon said. "I summon Acid Spider in attack mode." A green spider with a large abdomen rose up with 1400atk points. "Next I activate Web Net. Now I can draw one card and if it's an insect monster than I can summon it." She drew her card. "It is, I summon Smoke Spider." A grey spider breathing out smoke came up with 1100atk points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now." Takato said. "First I summon Cyber Tamer." A man wearing tech armor with an electric whip came up with 1300atk points.

"Before you make another move I activate my Acid Spider's special ability and use it on your tamer." Arukenimon said. The spider shot acid and hit Cyber Tamer. "Now whenever your monster attacks it will lose 300atk points every turn and will continue for as long as Acid Spider is on the field."

"In that case I'll activate the True To Justice spell card." Takato said. "Now Cyber Tamer gains 500atk points and is unaffected by nay of your cards." Cyber Tamer's points went to 1800. "Now Cyber Tamer attack Smoke Spider with **Whiplash Tame**." The tamer lashed the spider and Arukenimon was brought to 3100LP.

"You fell for it." Arukenimon said.

"Fell for what?" Takato said.

"Takato!" Guilmon said and they all noticed that Guilmon's feet were fading away.

"Guilmon! What's happening?" Takato said and Otakat was laughing.

"With a little help from my Baron power is what's happening." Otakat said. "Now whenever Arukenimon loses points Guilmon will slowly be, in a digimon's case, deleted."

"Deleted!" Takato said.

"You fiend!" Gallantmon said.

"But if you lose Takato Guilmon will be safe so now you have a choice to make." Otakat said. "Either win the duel, get the mythic card, and lose your partner or lose the duel and lose the mythic card. It's one or the other, but you can't have it both ways. The choice is up to you."

To Be Continued….


	24. The Crimson Warrior

Arukenimon's and Takato's duel had just started. Arukenimon had Acid Spider at 1400atk points with her having 3100LP and a face down. Takato had his Cyber Tamer at 1800atk points. However every time Arukenimon loses life points Guilmon will slowly be deleted.

"What do I do? If I win this duel I'll lose Guilmon." Takato said.

"You need to buy some time." Gallantmon said.

"Okay. I place one face down and end my turn." Takato said. "Since it's also the end of my turn my Truth For Justice spell wears off." His tamer's points went to 1300.

"My move now. First I activate my Smoke Spider's ability." Arukenimon said and smoke appeared on her field. "When it's in my grave I can remove it to summon a dark attribute monser. I summon Infect Spider." A spider made of light grey slime came up with 200atk points.

"That thing is gross." Takato said.

"Next I use its special ability." Arukenimon said. It ran over to Cyber Tamer and crawled into its mouth.

"What are you doing?" Takato said.

"Infect Spider can equip itself to your monster and I take control of it." Arukenimon said and Cyber Tamer went over to her field. "Now I release Acid Spider to summon a copy of myself, Arukenimon." A copy of herself in her digimon form came up with 2000atk points. "Now Cyber Tamer attack your former master."

"Not so fast. I activate All In The Cards trap." Takato said. "For every card in my hand I can cut your attack by that much. I'm holding three so that's 300 points of less damage." A force field came around him and his points were brought to 3000.

"But now Arukenimon can attack you directly, **Spider Thread Lash**." Arukenimon said. Her copy shot threads and hit Takato bringing him to 1300.

"Hang in there Takato." Henry said.

"Now I activate my Caught In The Web trap." Arukenimon said and a giant web appeared above them with some kind of sac hanging in the middle. "Now whenever you summon a monster you can't attack and it can't protect you from being attacked for one turn."

"What is that thing in the middle?" Takato said.

"Those are my children and in three turns they'll be HUNGRY." Arukenimon said.

"What does she mean by that?" Gallantmon said.

"It's your turn now." Arukenimon said and Takato drew.

"This is bad. If Takato can't protect himself he's wide open for a direct attack." Rika said.

"I summon Ace Keeper in defense mode." Takato said. Ace Keeper came up with 1200def points and that's when threads from the web came down and wrapped around him.

"That trap is already taking affect." Gallantmon said.

"It won't stop me from using Ace Keeper's ability." Takato said. "I choose three cards from my deck. Then out of those three one is brought to my hand at random. I choose Gallantmon and Wargrowlmon with the spell Tame Lash." A circle was formed with the three cards spinning. Ace Keeper reached inside and it stopped on Gallantmon. "Alright."

"So what? You won't be around to summon him." Arukenimon said.

"Yes I will. I activate Swords Of Crimson Light." Takato said and a set of glowing red swords came down. "Now for as long as I have a monster on the field you can't attack. That should by me some time until I can figure something out. I end my turn."

"It's my move. First I'm going to use Arukenimon's spell." Arukenimon said. "If I give up 400LP then one random card in your hand is sent to the grave."

"No don't give up life points." Takato said, but it was too late. Arukenimon's points went to 2700 and more than half of Guilmon's legs were gone.

"Takato I don't have legs anymore." Guilmon said.

"Now let's see which card will be taken out." Arukenimon said. Her monster pulled out a thread of her hair and it turned into a needle. She tossed it and it hit a card.

"She hit my Bio Merge spell." Takato said and was forced to discard it.

"I'm also going to activate the spell Venomous Bite." Arukenimon said. "Now half of your monster's attack points will go to Arukenimon and you can't use its ability next turn." A purple spider crawled on Ace Keeper and bit him as his points went to 500 and Arukenimon's went to 2500. "That ends my turn."

"Takato you might as well give up. You can't have both Guilmon and the mythic card." Otakat said.

"No I'm not quitting. I'll save Guilmon and get the mythic card." Takato said. "It's my move." Once it was Ace Keeper broke free from the webs

"Takato you must summon another monster." Gallantmon said.

"I know, but the only one I can this turn is Pastry Baker and he doesn't have that much to help." Takato said.

"Try summoning it face down." Gallantmon said.

"Okay. I summon a monster face down." Takato said.

"It doesn't matter if it's up or down because Caught In The Web still takes effect." Arukenimon said. More threads came down and wrapped around his face down card.

"In that case I place one face down and end my turn." Takato said.

"It's my move now. Just one more turn and my children will hatch." Arukenimon said. "First I use Arukenimon's ability. Now I give up 400 more life points to destroy another card in your hand." Arukenimon's points went to 2300 and Guilmon disappeared more.

"Please stop giving up life points." Takato said.

"Sorry, can't do that." Arukenimon said. Another needle was shot and Takato discarded another card. "Now it's time I put an end to you. I release both of my monsters and summon Yellow Sun Dragon." Both monsters vanished and brought up a yellow dragon with armor on its chest that looked like the sun and it had 2000atk points.

"Takato that's the mythic card." Gallantmon said.

"Now I use Yellow Sun Dragon's ability. If I give up 1000LP I can destroy all your face up cards." Arukenimon said and brought her points to 1300 and Guilmon was more than half gone. The dragon shot flames and destroyed the swords and Ace Keeper. "Without the only monster to protect you I'll finish you. Attack him directly with **Dragon Sun Inferno**." The dragon shot a blast of fire.

"Not so fast. I activate Unstable Transport." Takato said. "Now if I send the first monster I draw to the grave the attack is cut down." He drew the card. "It's Growlmon and that's 1400 points of less damage." Takato got blasted and was brought to 700 points.

"Get up Takato." Kazu said.

"You can still win." Kenta said as Takato got up.

"Are you alright?" Guilmon said.

"If he is he won't be for long." Otakat said.

"It's your move now kid." Arukenimon said and Takato drew his card.

"Man I don't know what I'm suppose to do now." Takato said.

"Get me on the field Takato. You can use Pastry Baker's ability." Gallantmon said.

"Right. First I flip summon Pastry Baker." Takato said. A baker came up with 200atk points "Now when he's flipped summon his ability is activated. I can bring back one card on the field. Come back Ace Keeper." Ace Keeper came up with 1000atk points. "Now I release both of them and summon Gallantmon." Gallantmon rose up with 3000atk points.

"Have you forgotten about my web?" Arukenimon said and more threads came around him.

"Now I equip him with Crimson Veil and end my turn." Takato said and Gallantmon had a red veil come over his cape.

"Well now it's all over." Arukenimon said. "My Caught In The Web trap has fully activated." The eggs hatched and spiders came out. "They'll destroy your monsters and you lose life points equal to their attack points." The spiders dropped down, but Gallantmon destroyed them. "What?"

"Crimson Veil keeps Gallatnmon safe from your cards effects." Takato said.

"Even so you can't win." Arukenimon said.

"No Takato can still win." Guilmon said.

"Guilmon?" Takato said.

"Takato even if I'm just a floating head I know you can win." Guilmon said. "You're always kind and always there for your friends. We're a team to the end."

"You're right Guilmon. We're friends, partners, and a team to the end." Takato said.

"The bond they have is real strong. It is time." Gallantmon said. Both Takato and Guilmon glowed yellow and they started flying around.

"What the?" Arukenimon said.

"What's happening?" Otakat said.

"When the hearts of a digimon and his partner are one, the impossible can be done." Gallantmon said. The two came together and Takato was wearing armor like Gallantmon's except his face was visible.

"Is this the power Sivad told us about?" Otakat said.

"Amazing. Now let's finish this because with Guilmon a part of me he's safe." Takato said. "I summon Grani The Crimson Steed." Grani flew up with 0atk points. "Next thanks to his special ability I can summon a level one monster. I summon Gigimon." Gigimon came on the field with 100atk points. "Now I tune level one Grani with level eight Gallantmon and level one Gigimon." Grani became a bright crimson ring that Gallantmon and Gigimon went through it. "I syncro summon Gallantmon Crimson." Gallantmon rose up in his crimson mode with 4000atk points.

"Excellent Takato." Gallantmon said.

"What is this?" Arukenimon said.

"I now use Gallantmon Crimson's special ability." Takato said. "He can wipe out all the monsters on your field." Gallantmon formed his twin lance and fired a powerful energy blast and destroyed Yellow Sun Dragon.

"Now we finish this." Gallantmon said.

"That's right. Gallantmon attack her directly with **Final Justice**." Takato said. Gallantmon fired a powerful energy beam and blasted Arukenimon and she was caught in the explosion as her points dropped to zero.

"Yay he won!" Jeri said.

"That a boy Takato." Kazu said. Gallantmon held out his hand and Yellow Sun Dragon went over and Takato and Guilmon split.

"Rats they got the other card." Otakat said. "This hasn't mean you won." After that he went through the portal and made his escape.

"Guilmon are you okay?" Takato said.

"Thanks to you." Guilmon said.

"Wrong Guilmon. The bond you two have is what saved you." Gallantmon said.

"Takato it's great you won, but can you get us down and out of here?" Kenta said.

"Sure hold on guys, until I can find the right switch in this big place." Takato said


	25. Fighting Time Again

Two mythic cards have been acquired. Davis has Blue Sky Pegasus and Takato has Yellow Sun Dragon with him and Guilmon combining like Davis and Veemon. Now they came to Australia with Marcus and his group searching a local town.

"Hey Shinegreymon are you sure there's a mythic card in this place? The first two were in ruins in jungles." Marcus said.

"I can feel the mythic card is somewhere here." Shinegreymon said.

"I'm sure if we look around we can find it." Thomas said.

"Maybe there's a card shop and someone thinks it's a normal card." Keenan said.

"Or maybe it's left lying around somewhere." Falcomon said.

"If these cards are that valuable they wouldn't be left around." Yoshi said.

"Hopefully the others are having better luck than us." Lalamon said.

"Whoa!" Marcus said. They looked up to see a sign for a dueling tournament of mask duelists happening today.

"Marcus we don't have time to see the tournament. We got to find this mythic card." Yoshi said.

"No look, at the top left. Take a look at the two duelists." Marcus said. They looked up at one in a blue and yellow mask and one in a green and brown mask.

"That kind of looks like Kouki and Ivan." Thomas said.

"This we got to check out if those two are here." Marcus said.

….

The Tournament

People gathered around what looked like a wrestling ring and they were all cheering.

"Good day mates. Now introducing our two tag tea champions. Thunder Roar and Spiker!" An announcer said and Kouki and Ivan came out with the crowd cheering. Marcus and the others were in the stands.

"Yeah that's them alright." Thomas said.

"What are they doing here?" Agumon said.

"When did they become dueling champions?" Marcus said. They watched the two of them duel and they were winning.

"Now Thunder Charge Swordsman attack them directly." Kouki said and had a swordsman in blue armor slash with a sword of thunder and had them won the duel. After the duel Kouki and Ivan were signing autographs for kids.

"Here you go." Kouki said.

"I like signing this stuff for kids, but gets annoying. Of course I never say that out loud." Ivan said.

"You just did." Kouki said.

"Hey can we get autographs too Thunder Roar and Spiker?" They looked to see Marcus and the others.

"Where there's a face I thought I wouldn't see for some time." Kouki said. They went into their dressing room and they were catching up with Nanami. "How've you been Marcus? We haven't seen you for some time."

"Well trying to keep the digital world safe keeps you busy." Marcus said.

"When did the two of you become dueling champs?" Yoshi said.

"Well after you guys stop Draysel we needed new hobbies and with this becoming popular we ended up here." Kouki said.

"So are you a duelist too Nanami?" Thomas said.

"Oh no. I just manage both Kouki and Ivan in this career." Nanami said.

"Why don't you all join us for lunch? Then later I can show Yoshi that I'm a gentleman." Ivan said.

"Ivan you need to do something about that habit of saying what you're thinking." Yoshi said. All of them went to a fancy restaurant to have some lunch.

"Wow this place looks nice." Agumon said.

"Just watch your manners." Gaomon said.

"Let me ask. Does this town have a history about a legendary figure or at the very least a temple or something?" Thomas said.

"A temple? Well there are ruins down at the bottom of the lake. You can see it right out the window." Nanami said as they looked out the window and saw the lake. "I've done research. Long ago there use to be a young villager that loved to fight. The only companions he had were three dogs. Soon he became friends with the emperor's son and the two of them got themselves fighting each other too. That man had the heart of a wolf and no matter how hard he tried he would never give up. They say all the fighting they did brought them even closer."

"Underwater? That would explain why we couldn't find anything." Shinegreymon said.

"Yeah, but if it's underwater how are we going to get it?" Marcus said. Marcus stared out the window trying to figure out how they were going to get the mythic card if it was underwater.

"Hey Marcus." Kouki said coming up to him.

"Oh hey Kouki what's up?" Marcus said.

"Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot with that whole Kurata thing, but after you left I was hoping we could actually be friends." Kouki said.

"Friends?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, sure he fought against each other, but we've got a lot in common." Kouki said.

"Of course man." Marcus said.

….

At Night

Later at night a portal from Baron World opened up and Sucram was the one that came through at the lake.

"The mythic card, I can feel it. It's under the water. Not a problem to clear." Sucram said. He charged up an energy blast in the palm of his hand. Meanwhile Marcus and the others were walking through the streets.

"How are we going to get the mythic card if it's underwater boss?" Agumon said.

"I don't know." Marcus said.

"What we should do is find a way through the water." Thomas said. Then they heard an explosion. Even Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami heard it.

"What was that?" Ivan said.

"It sounds like it came from outside." Kouki said. When they looked out the window they saw all the water in the lake was gone and in its place were the ruins that were mentioned. Sucram walked into a coliseum and in the center was a giant fist with the mythic card in between the fingers.

"There it is." Sucram jumped up and punched the fist causing it to shatter. When he picked up the card, but shocked his hand. "Of course the card must be used in a duel first."

"Marcus?" He turned around and faced Kouki and the others.

"What are you doing?" Kouki said.

"Kouki!" He looked to the other entrance and saw Marcus and the others.

"Sucram, what are you doing here? Guys get away from him." Marcus said. However Sucram tossed the card and Kouki caught it.

"What is this?" Kouki said. Then Sucram held up his Baron Negative Force card and had Kouki fall under his control.

"You now duel for Baron World. Do as I say, destroy that boy." Sucram said pointing to Marcus.

"Kouki what's wrong?" Nanami said.

"He's not in control of his mind." Thomas said.

"Sucram what are you up to?" Marcus said.

"You see there's a special barrier around the mythic card. It will only be taken once used in a duel." Sucram said.

"Boss you have to duel Kouki." Agumon said.

"I know and right when we became friends." Marcus said. "It's dueling time." The two of them activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first. I summon Counter Hook in attack mode." Marcus said. A fighter with a yellow brace with a giant C coming out of it came up with 900atk points. "Next I activate Tag Team In. This allows me another summon. I summon Quick Jabber in attack mode." A boxer launching punches at incredible speed came up with 1100atk points. "Now I overlay both my level three Counter Hook and Quick Jabber. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Iron Hard Fists." A boxer made of armor with armor boxing gloves came up with 1900atk points. "I end my turn."

"My move." Kouki said. "I summon Night Stalker in attack mode." A man in a black cloak carrying a sword and lanter came up with 900atk points. "Next I activate Double Thunder Roar. This allows me to summon two thunder monsters. I summon Thunder Wasp and Voltage Orb." Voltage Orb was a ball of thunder with stick arms and legs at 1000atk points and Thunder Wasp was a wasp with electricity coming out of its wings with 800atk points.

"I didn't expect Kouki to have weak looking monsters." Marcus said.

"Now I use Voltage Orb to have all my monsters match the same level and I say level three." Kouki said and all became level three. "Now I overlay all three of my monsters. With these three I build the overlay network and xyz summon Black Night Cerberus." A dark black fur Cerberus with chains around its three necks came up with 300atk points.

"Shinegreymon is that the mythic card?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, I can feel its power." Shinegreymon said.

"That thing only has 300atk points?" Keenan said.

"Black Night Cerberus attack with **Nightly Savage Crunch**." Kouki said.

"Why is he attacking?" Nanami said.

"I use Black Night Cerberus' ability. By using one overlay unit I can switch our monsters attack points." Kouki said. It ate one of the overlay units and their attack points were switch.

"Hold it. I activate Iron Hard Fists ability. By using one overlay unit it can withstand the attack." Marcus said. One unit was crushed in its hand and withstood the attack, but Marcus was brought to 2400.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Kouki said and their monsters had their attack points switched back.

"Boss what are you going to do?" Agumon said.

"Whatever I can. Not only do I have to get that mythic card, but I have to win this duel if I'm going to free my friend." Marcus said.

To Be Continued….


	26. Burst Of Friendship

Marcus and Kouki's duel has begun with Marcus having 2400LP and his Iron Hard Fists at 1900atk points. Kouki had the mythic card Black Night Cerberus with 300atk points with a face down with all 4000.

"Okay it's my move now." Marcus said.

"Boss what are you going to do? That dog can switch your monsters points around." Agumon said.

"I know Agumon, but if I want to save Kouki and get it then I have to win." Marcus said and then turned to face Sucram. "Then when I'm done I'm coming right for you Sucram. You coward for having others do you duels for you."

"Right now if I were you I wouldn't waste time calling me names." Sucram said.

"Okay. First I summon Claw Boxer." His boxer with claws for hands came up with 1400atk points. "Claw Boxer attack that dog with **Slicing Right Hook**." The boxer brought back its hand back.

"I use Cerberus special ability. I use one overlay unit to have our monsters attack points switch." Kouki said as Cerberus ate the overlay unit.

"He can use that even during my turn?" Marcus said and their attack points are switch. "Hold it. I use Counter Hook's ability. If I remove him the graveyard then their points are switch again."

"Then I activate my trap Clashing Charges. Now both monsters aren't destroyed." Kouki said. Both monsters crashed into each other, but survived and Kouki was brought to 2900LP. "Clashing Charges also allows me to summon one monster. I summon Three Star Wrist." A fighter with three stars on his arms came up with 1400atk points.

"Well if you can switch our monsters attack points even during my turn I'll have Iron Hard Fists attack Three Star Wrists. Go **Heavy Metal Crush**." Marcus said and his monster's fist started spinning with sparks coming out.

"I use Three Star Wrists ability. If I remove him I can turn him into one to three overlay units." Kouki said. Three Star Wrists left and became two overlay units and went to Cerberus.

"In that case I call off my attack and end my turn." Marcus said.

"Come on boss you can take him." Agumon said.

"Frankly I don't think Marcus has a chance, course I never say that out loud." Ivan said.

"You just did." Nanami said.

"I summon Thunderbirmon in attack mode." Kouki said and Thunderbirmon rose with 1600atk points. "I use Thunderbirmon's ability to summon a level four or lower monster. I summon Thunder Charge Swordsman." His swordsman rose up with 1800atk points. "Thunder Charge Swordsman attack with **Thunderstorm Slasher**." The swordsman pulled out its electric sword and attack Claw Boxer and Marcus was brought to 2000. "Now Black Night Cerberus it's your turn and I use another overlay unit to have their points switch."

"Don't forget I can use Iron Hard Fists ability to keep him from being destroyed." Marcus said. Their monsters had their attack points switch and Marcus was brought to 400LP.

"Now I use Thunder Charge Swordsman ability. All thunder monsters gain 400atk points." Kouki said and Thunderbirmon's points went to 2000. "Now attack with **Spark Wing**." Thunderbirmon shot rain like shots of electricity and destroyed Iron Hard Fists and Marcus was brought to 300.

"Marcus are you okay?" Thomas said.

"I'm alright." Marcus said as he got up. "No matter how many times you knock me down I won't ever give up."

"No matter how many times you knock me down I won't give up?" Sucram said and then the same thing was repeated in his head as he saw himself as a fighter with three dogs cheering for him. "What was that?"

"It's my move now. I summon Geogreymon to the field." Marcus said and Geogreymon came up with 1600atk points. "Next I activate the spell card No Pain Stop spell. I can bring back one warrior monster, but its points are lowered. I bring back Claw Boxer." His boxer came back, but it had 700atk points. "Now I overlay both Shinegreymon and Claw Boxer. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon rose the field with 2500atk points.

"Okay. I'm all set to go." Shinegreymon said.

"Now I use Shinegreymon's ability. I use one overlay unit to deal an additional 500 points of damage." Marcus said. "Shinegreymon attack Thunderbirmon with **Glorious Burst**." Shinegreymon shot the blast of light and destroyed Thunderbirmon and Kouki was brought to 1900LP. "Now I use Claw Boxer's ability. If I remove him I can attack again. I'm also going to use Shinegreymon's last overlay unit. Now take out Thunder Charge Swordsman." Shinegreymon launched another attack and destroyed the swordsman and brought Kouki to 700LP.

"That's it boss keep it up." Agumon said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Marcus said.

"It's my move. It's time to end this." Kouki said. "Black Night Cerberus attack Shinegreymon with **Nightly Savage Crunch**. I also use one overlay unit to switch their attack points."

"Not so fast. I use the trap Chaos Demised." Marcus said. "Now I can call off your attack if I give up half of my life points." His points were brought to 150 and the attack was stopped. "I stopped his attack for now, but if I don't take him out next turn I'm finished."

"You can do it boss." Agumon said.

"Agumon?" Marcus said.

"You and Kouki are friends now. You don't give up on your friends." Agumon said. "Sure you had your fights, but that's what made that bond. Just like you and me. If anyone knows you can win it's me."

"Thanks pal." Agumon said and Shinegreymon can feel the power of their bond.

"It's time." Shinegreymon said. Then Marcus and Agumon began to glow a gold color and started flying around.

"What the?" Sucram said and remembered seeing this with Davis and Veemon.

"When the hearts of a digimon and his partner are one, the impossible can be done." Shinegreymon said. Agumon and Marcus became one and Marcus' armor made him look like Shinegreymon, but without the tail and you could see his face under the yellow mask, which was used as a helmet.

"Agumon and I are one now." Marcus said. "With this power victory is ours." He said drawing his card. "I activate Burst Charge. This spell will change Shinegreymon into Shinegreymon Burst." Shinegreymon turned into his burst mode and had 4000atk points.

"Even with 4000atk points you cannot win because I'll use Cerberus' ability." Kouki said.

"No you won't. I use Shinegreymon Burst's ability." Marcus said. "If I use one overlay units, one of two abilities is activate, he prevent one card from using any of its abilities this turn." One overlay unit went into his chest and unleashed flames around Cerberus. "Now Shinegreymon attack him Cerberus with **Final Shining Burst**." Shinegreymon fired a powerful shining blast and destroyed Cerberus and brought Kouki to no points and snapped out of it. From the explosion Sucram were having more visions of him as the warrior from the legend with his three dogs.

'Haddon, Lou, Kora.' Sucram thought as the names just came to him. "What were those memories?" He said and was pulled through the portal. Shinegreymon took the card and Kouki was beginning to wake up.

"Marcus?" Kouki said.

"Are you okay?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, but what the heck are you wearing?" Kouki said.

"Oh it's a long story." Marcus said. He told him with Nanami and Ivan about the barons before they departed.

"Wow, that's hard to believe." Nanami said.

"Well if anyone can beat these barons it's you guys." Kouki said.

"Thanks Kouki. Well we got to get going." Marcus said.

"So long and good luck." Kouki said as they shook hands. When they were departing the duel spirits were discussing about their next move.

"Only three remain now." Gallantmon said.

"We're halfway there." Shinegreymon said.

"Yes I can feel victory." Magnamon said. Then the three of them had visions of the barons. Sivad was the knight on the Pegasus, Otakat was the warrior that rode the dragon, and Sucram who was the fighter with the three dogs that battled the emperor's son. "It can't be. The barons were human?!"


	27. Horse's Fusion

After they acquired three of the mythic cards Magnamon and the other duel spirits found something interesting. It turns out that the barons were all once human and are the people told from the legends from the temples. Right now Imperialdramon was flying through a mountain range through the United States.

"Based on the information you've given us, I say we're very close to where the next mythic card is." Nene said.

"Okay Imperialdramon you can drop us right around here." Davis said. Imperaildramon landed and let them all out.

"Are you sure the mythic card is around here? There isn't anything, but mountains." Yolei said.

"There's a mythic card here alright. I can feel it." Shoutmon X4 said.

"Okay so where do we start looking?" Mikey said. Then he heard what sounded like a horse. He looked up one mountain where the top was blocked off from some clouds.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Shoutmon said.

"I thought I heard a horse from that mountain." Mikey said.

"From up there?" Shoutmon said.

"You might have only been hearing thins. Horses don't even live in habitats like this." Jeremey said.

"I think we should head up there." Mikey said. "I think something is up there and I'm going to go and check it out."

"You sure about that?" Christopher said.

"Yeah. You guys stay down here and look for the mythic card. I'll head up there myself." Mikey said.

"Whoa you're not going up there alone. I'm going with you." Shoutmon said.

"We'll go too." Ewan said and Nene, Christopher, and Angie nodded in agreement.

"Count me out. I'm not going up there." Jeremey said with his fear of heights coming to surface.

"Oh yes you are." Angie said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in.

"I can get us up there in no time. Reload Mailbirdramon!" Christopher said. Mailbirdramon came out and all of them got on him and carried them to the top.

"Be careful you guys." Davis called out.

…

Mikey's Group

They continued to ride on Mailbirdramon, but they flew through clouds and couldn't see a thing.

"Are we near the top yet?" Jeremey said as he was holding on for dear life.

"Hard to tell." Mikey said.

"Wait I think I can see light and it's getting brighter." Angie said as light was shining through. Mailbirdramon flew through the clouds and made it to the top where they found another temple.

"Wow look at this place. It looks like it's in good condition for a place so old." Christopher said.

"Yeah. It actually looks like someone has been taking care of it." Nene said. Mailbirdramon flew down and let them off and was brought back in Christopher's fusion loader.

"Hello is anyone here?" Ewan called out.

"There must be someone here otherwise this place wouldn't be in the condition it is now." Mikey said and looked at a statue of a unicorn and saw an inscription on it. "We unite as one if we all fuse our hearts together."

"It's a saying that has been passed down here for many years." They looked to the entrance and saw an old man walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Christopher said.

"My name is Meld. Now might I ask who all of you are and what you are doing here?"

"My name is Mikey. This is Shoutmon, Angie, Jeremy, Nene, Ewan, and Christopher."

"We came here looking the mythic card." Ewan said.

"Ewan don't say that. He could be controlled by the barons or at the very least not know what you're talking about." Nene whispered.

"Oh I know what you're talking about." Meld said. "This is what you want." He held up the mythic card that was fusion monster with the picture looking like a white unicorn.

"How did you know we were here for that?" Christopher said.

"Let's just say I know things." Meld said. "This card is tied to a legend."

"So were the other three we've been too. What's the story of this one?" Mikey said.

"Long ago there lived a young man who became friends with a mystic steed known as the unicorn." Meld said.

"An actual unicorn?!" Angie said.

"Yes. The two were close, as if their hearts were fused into one." Meld said. "They traveled throughout the land and whenever they saw conflict they tried to end it and have everyone fuse their hearts and be one. The young man hoped for the world to be united."

"That young man has to be Yekim." Shoutmon X4 said.

"What, Yekim!?" Mikey said. "That can't be right. Yekim's a baron."

"Mikey there's something you should know. Magnamon, Gallantmon, and Shinegreymon figured this out." Shoutmon X4 said.

…

The Others

Down at the bottom of the mountain Davis and the others were being told the same thing.

"What, the barons were humans!?" Takato said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Gallantmon said. "We saw this when we gathered the mythic cards. Each temple we've been too so far had a story of a warrior. The temple of the man who rode the dragon was Otakat."

"The warrior that fought the prince and had three dogs from Australia was Sucram." Shinegreymon said.

"And the knight that rode the Pegasus was Sivad." Magnamon said.

"But if they were all humans that lived long ago how did they become the barons we know today?" Tai said.

"We don't know, but we figured out one more thing, why they all look like you." Magnamon said.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"All six of them were your ancestors." Magnamon said.

…

Mikey

"You're saying Yekim is my ancestor?" Mikey said and Shoutmon X4 nodded.

"What's an ancestor?" Shoutmon said.

"An ancestor is a member of your family that lived long ago and has passed away." Nene said.

"I can't believe this, but how could something like the barons happen then?" Mikey said.

"Mikey, I don't know what you're talking about with yourself there, but stay focus." Christopher said. "Look gramps we need that card so how about you just hand it over."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Meld said.

"Mikey this old man must also be the guardian of the mythic card. If we want the mythic card then we got to beat him in a duel." Shoutmon X4 said.

"You're right." Mikey said. "If this place was made for Yekim and he's my ancestor than this is my responsibility. Okay Meld I'll take you on for that card."

"I was hoping you ask. It's been years since anyone has tried to challenge me." Meld said. They both activated their duel disks and were getting started.

"Let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"Come on Mikey. You can do it, I know you can." Shoutmon said.

"I'll go first youngster." Meld said. "First I summon Mystic Horse in attack mode." A white horse leaving a sparkling trail as it move rose with 1500atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Mikey said. "Sweet. From my hand I fuse Shoutmon and Sparrowmon. With that I summon Shoutmon Jet Sparrow." Shoutmon Jet Sparrow flew up at 1800atk points.

"Oh, so you're a fusion user and you don't even need special spell cards for them." Meld said.

"Oh and I should let you know. When Shoutmon Jet Sparrow attacks you can't use any spells or traps." Mikey said. "Now attack with **Tempest Blast**." Shoutmon Jet Sparrow shot a blast of wind and took out Mystic Horse and Meld was brought to 3700LP. "That ends my turn for now."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Meld said. "First I activate Mystic Horse's ability. Now it can come back on the field." His horse came back on the field. "You're not the only one who can fuse the way you do."

"Wait, you can fuse without any spell or certain card?" Mikey said.

"I'll show you. I fuse Mystic Horse with Unicorn Of Light in my hand." Meld said. A unicorn with a mane of light fused with Mystic Horse. "I now summon White Diamond Unicorn." A white unicorn with its horn made from a diamond came up on the field with 300atk points came up.

"It only has 300atk points?" Jeremy said.

"That's not enough to do any damage." Angie said.

"I activate my face down Damage Fuser." Meld said. "When a fusion monster is summoned you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points." Energy swirled around Mikey and his points were brought to 3700. "Now I summon Uni-Zebra in attack mode." A zebra with a unicorn horn came up with 1600atk points. "Now allow me to show you a fusion of power."

"What is he trying to do?" Mikey said.

"Now I use White Diamond Unicorn's special ability." Meld said. "Until my next turn my unicorn is unaffected by any cards and can't be destroyed until my next turn. That's not all. I can give the attack points of a monster in my hand or field and give it to the other." The unicorn was covered in a diamond barrier and shot sparkles from its horn on the zebra. "Now I give the points of Meteor Pegasus and give them to Uni-Zebra." Uni-Zebra's points went to 4800.

"4800!" Mikey said.

"Uni-Zebra attack with **Zipping Thrash**." The Zebra charged and destroyed Shoutmon Jet Sparrow and Mikey was brought to 800.

"Oh no he's lost over half of his life points." Jeremy said.

"Come on Mikey get up." Shoutmon said. Meanwhile down at the bottom of the mountain on the other side Yekim emerged through the portal.

"This should be the location of one of the mythic cards." Yekim said. The he heard the same horse sound coming from the top of the mountain. "What was that?" Back at the duel Mikey tried to get up.

"You may be able to fuse your monsters, but you have yet to see the full potential of fusion." Meld said. "I will teach you what the true power of fusion can do."

To Be Continued….


	28. Heart Of Fusion

Meld and Mikey had their duel with Meld at 3700LP and had the mythic card White Diamond Unicorn at 300atk points and Uni-Zebra at 4800 and a face down. Mikey was struggling to get up at 800LP.

"Come on Mikey, get up." Angie said and he was able to stand.

"I end my turn for now and since it's the end of my turn my Uni-Zebra's points go back to their original." Meld said as his monster's points went to 1600.

"Mikey better do something fast. One more attack and he's finished." Christopher said.

"Okay it's my move now." Mikey said. 'Okay because of White Diamond Unicorn's ability I can't attack it or use any cards on it, but that just means that Meld will use its ability again next turn. I need to find a way to negate that ability.' He thought.

"Should I whip up some tea while you figure out your next move?" Meld said.

"That won't be necessary." Mikey said. "I summon Beelzemon B to the field." Beelzemon flew up with 1900atk points. "Your unicorn might be safe from my monsters, but your other monsters aren't. Beelzemon B attack Uni-Zebra with **Oblivion Cannon**." Beelzemon B fired his energy blasts and destroyed Uni-Zebra and Meld was brought to 3400LP.

"Not bad, but not good either." Meld said.

"How about this then? I use Beelzemon B's ability. He can destroy one card and deal 500 points of damage." Mikey said. "Since I can't destroy your unicorn I'll take down that face down." Beelzemon fired and destroyed his face down and Meld was brought to 2900.

"I was hoping for you to do that." Meld said. "The trap you destroyed was Unstable Fuse. When that trap is destroyed it allows me to summon one fusion monster. I summon Rainbow Unis." A unicorn in rainbow color galloped on the field with 2000atk points.

"In that case I place one face down and end my turn." Mikey said.

"It's my turn then. I use Rainbow Unis' special ability. It allows me to summon one monster to the field that has no special abilities. I summon Meteor Pegasus." Meld said. A Pegasus in armor flew up with 3200atk points.

"Oh man there's no way Mikey can block that." Ewan said.

"No, there has to be something he can do." Shoutmon said.

"Now I use White Diamond Unicorn's ability just in case you're planning something with that face down." Meld said as his unicorn was in a diamond barrier and sparkles came out of its horn. "Now my Unicorn is unaffected by your cards and all of Rainbow Unis' points will go to Meteor Pegasus." Meteor Pegasus' points went to 5200.

"Oh man this is going to hurt for him." Jeremy said.

"Meteor Pegasus attack with **Cosmic Crash**." Meld said. His Pegasus flew at Beelzemon ready for the finishing blow.

"Not so fasts. I use my trap Reset Battle." Mikey said. "Now Beelzemon B comes back to my hand and the battle ends right here." Beelzemon went back to Mikey and the attack stopped.

"You may have survived this turn, but I wonder how much longer you can last." Meld said. "Now I activate the spell Spiral Fusion. When I have monsters on the field it deal 200 points of damage for each one." A spiral beam was shot and Mikey got hit and was brought to 600.

"Not good. He keeps losing points." Nene said.

"Frankly at this point I don't see how he can win." Christopher said.

"Don't say that." Shoutmon said.

"Believe me I want Mikey to win, but it's not looking good at this point." Christopher said.

"It's your turn now because I place one face down." Meld said and his Pegasus' points went to normal.

"Okay here goes." Mikey said. "First I'm activating the spell Fuse Reborn. It brings back two monsters that were used in a fusion. Come back Shoutmon and Sparrowmon." Shoutmon and Sparrowmon came up with 1000 and 1600atk points. "Next I'm using Digital Reload. Now two monsters come out. Let's do this Dorulumon and Balistamon." Dorulumon and Balistamon came up with 1500 and 1200atk points.

"Oh and just what do you plan on doing this time?" Meld said.

"With the Starmon and Beelzemon B in my hand I fuse all five of them and summon Shoutmon X5." Mikey said. All five fused together and formed Shoutmon X5B at 3500atk points.

"Nice Mikey." Shoumon X5B said.

"That a boy Mikey. Go get him." Shoutmon said.

"Before you make another move I'm using Fusion Power Block." Meld said. "Now you can't use your fusion monster's abilities. So now what?"

"Since Starmon was used in a fusion I get two Pickmon tokens." Mikey said as two tokens came up with 0def points. "Shoutmon X5B attack that Rainbow Unis with **Victory Blast**." Shoutmon X5B fired a V shape blast and destroyed Rainbow Unis and Meld was brought to 1700. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn now. I think I'll just put an end to this. I use White Diamond Unicorn's ability." Meld said. "Now I give the attack points of Sunlight Unicorn to Meteor Pegasus." Meteor Pegasus' points were now at 5000. "This ends right now. Meteor Pegasus attack."

"Not so fast I use my Fusion Break Split trap. Now if I release one fusion monster and split it back into the monsters that fused to make it come back to my hand or field." Mikey said. Shoutmon X5B split and turned back with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, and Balistamon on the field and the others going back to his hand.

"This isn't good Mikey. If we don't do something on the next turn we're finished. We can't keep dodging his attacks." Shoutmon X4 said.

"It's no good no matter what you do boy." Meld said. "Admit defeat, you can't win."

"That's what you think you old geezer." Shoutmon said and ran over to Mikey's side. "Mikey is the bravest guy I know. He always puts others first and always wants to help them. You told us that young man fused his heart with this unicorn, but Mikey can fused multiple hearts into one."

"Shoutmon, do you really think that?" Mikey said.

"Of course I do. That's one of the reasons I wanted you as my general." Shoutmon said.

"It would seems you have a deep trust in each other. I think now is the time." Shoutmon X4 said and then Mikey and Shoutmon began to glow a silver color and were flying through the air. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two of them came together and then Mikey was wearing a gold color armor that made him resemble Omnishoutmon.

"Whoa!" Angie said.

"That is so amazing, I want to do that." Ewan said.

"Hey wait a minute, I thought you had to be on the field like the others were." Mikey said.

"That's true, but since I'm a fusion monster and you have the monsters needed to summon me in your hand or field I was able to come out." Shoutmon X4 said.

"Well whatever is the reason it will help us." Mikey said and drew his card. "First I release Shoutmon. By doing that I can summon Omniveemon thanks to its ability." Omniveemon flew up with 1000atk points. "Net I fuse him with my other monsters, as well as Zekegreymon in my hand and summon Shoutmon X7." They fused together and formed Shoutmon X7 with him at 4000atk points.

"I'm ready Mikey." Shoutmon X7 said.

"I use Shoutmon X7's ability and he can wipe out all monsters on your field." Mikey said. Shoutmon X7 launched a powerful energy wave and destroyed all his monsters. "Now attack him directly with **Seven Victory**." Shoutmon X7 launched another wave blast of energy and took out the last of Meld's points.

"Alright he won." Jeremy said. Shoutmon and Mikey split.

"A great duel. It's obvious you have fused your hearts with Shoutmon and many others." Meld said.

"Yes it would appear so." They looked up the wall and saw Yekim.

"It's him!" Meld said.

"Yekim!" Mikey said.

"Looks like I got here too late and you already have the mythic card." Yekim said.

"You barons might as well give up. We already have four of the mythic cards." Shoutmon said.

"Maybe, but unless you have all six it won't do you any good. We'll meet again and when we do, Mikey, you will be destroyed." Yekim said. He went through the portal and left.

"I guess my time has come." Meld said and shine a bright white light. He then turned into the same unicorn and the temple turned into ruins.

"What happened?" Nene said and Mikey stared at Meld.

"You were the unicorn all along weren't you?" Mikey said.

"I was. The on you call Yekim was a good friend of mine, but I felt evil in his heart." Meld said. "I beg of you Mikey to save him."

"I promise." Mikey said.

"Then I leave my card with you, as well as the two needed to summon me." Meld said giving him the three cards. "I believe Mikey you are the one to fuse the hearts of this world into one. I know you won't let me down." When that was said he turned into stardust and faded away.

"I won't." Mikey said. A promise he was going to keep.


	29. Possessing Statue

Hong Kong, China was the next place Davis and all the others have come to find the fifth mythic card. Right now Takuya and his group was looking around for it.

"Wow look at all these sweets and all these neat toys." Tommy said.

"Yeah it all looks good." Takuya said.

"Hey stay focus." Koji said.

"Yeah we should be getting some Hong Kong candy." J.P. said.

"No I mean we should be focusing on finding the mythic card." Koji said.

"Koji's right. After we find the mythic card then we can have time for games." Zoe said.

"You're friends are right Takuya." Emperorgreymon said. "Finding the mythic card is our top priority."

"Yeah I guess so." Takuya said.

"Hey guys come check this out." Koichi said. He ran over to him as he was standing over in front of a T.V. store and they saw a news story going on.

"Is something wrong?" Koji said.

"I don't know what it is they're saying, but it seems like they're talking about a statue they found. Check out what it looks like." Koichi said. The statue came up and it looked like Takuya as an armed warrior surrounded by a stone block.

"Whoa it's Takuya." J.P. said.

"Or maybe that's Ayukat. The barons did use to be human and Ayukat was my ancestor." Takuya said.

"If they're doing a news story it must have been just discovered." Koji said. "If each temple we've been too had something to do with a barons then we need to find out where they found that statue."

"Then we can find the mythic card." Zoe said.

"Maybe we don't need to. Takuya look at the bottom of the statue." Emperorgreymon said and when he did he saw a card shape in the stone block part of the statue.

"The mythic card is inside the statue." Takuya said.

…..

The Museum

The statue was placed inside a glass case and when no one was around a baron portal opened up and Ayukat came through it facing the statue.

"So this is the statue? Why in the name of Baron World does it look like me?" Ayukat said. "This has to be some kind of joke." When he looked right at the face the eyes glowed a red color.

"I have waited for you."

"Did that piece of rock just talk? Wait, what's happening?" Ayukat said. Then a stream of energy left his mouth and went into the statue. "That was weird." However when he looked at himself he became the statue. "Wait, what happened?"

"I've switch our bodies around." He looked at his body as it was possessed by something else as it had red flame like pain around his eyes.

"Who are you? What did you do?" Ayukat said.

"My name is Flitz." He placed his hand against the case and the card in statue became undusted and went through the glass placed right into his hand.

"The mythic card was right in front of me the whole time. Boy I'm stupid." Ayukat said. "By the way what did you mean when you said you were waiting for me?"

"You don't remember my name, do you?" Flitz said, but before Ayukat could answer footsteps were heard heading towards them and they saw Takuya and the others walk in the room.

"The statue should be in here." Koichi said, but then they spotted Flitz in Ayukat's body.

"Ayukat, you're back?!" Takuya said.

"That's not me you fools, the real me is in this rock." Ayukat said.

"Wait that sounds like Ayukat." Zoe said.

"But if he's in that rock, then who are you?" Tommy said.

"That's none of your business." Flitz said, but then he looked at Takuya. "Hey you look just like him."

"Yeah I do, so what?" Takuya said.

"Listen to me Takuya, I know we're enemies, but you got to help me. Get my body back for me." Ayukat said.

"Why should I help you?" Takuya said.

"You want the mythic card don't you? This guy has it. Beat him and you get the card and I get my body back." Takuya said.

"Takuya, he may be our enemy, but he holds a good point." Emperorgreymon said. "We have to get the mythic card so we must duel this imposter."

"Alright then, whatever you are then you better get ready to duel." Takuya said.

"You want to duel? Well I do find it interesting since you look like him." Flitz said referring to Ayukat. "Okay you're on." They both activated their duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first here." Flitz said. "I summon Fire Arrow Phoenix in attack mode." A small phoenix like creature with an arrow for a beak flew up with 1100atk points. "Then I activate Phoenix Burning. This spell will deal 700 points of damage if I have a monster with phoenix in its name." Flames were shot and Takuya was brought to 3300LP. "Now Flame Arrow Phoenix can deal an additional 300 points of damage since you lost points." The phoenix shot an arrow of fire and hit Takuya as he was brought to 3000. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Okay it's my move." Takuya said.

"You better not lose this. I want my body back." Ayukat said.

"On second thought maybe I shouldn't help you." Takuya said.

"No, no. I'm sorry, please continue." Ayukat said.

"That's what I thought." Takuya said. "I summon Flame Leo." A lion with its flaming mane roar as it rose with 1600atk points. "Flame Leo attack his phoenix with **Pouncing Burn**." The lion jumped and bit down on the phoenix and Flitz was brought to 3500LP. "Yeah, your bird was my cat's snack. Now I use Flame Leo's special ability. When he destroys a monster I'm allowed to draw a card. I now place one face down and end my turn."

"My move. I'm going to start by activating my face down Rebirth Ash." Flitz said. "A phoenix is immortal, it can be brought back from the ashes. Now come back Fire Arrow Phoenix." His phoenix rose again. "Now I summon Human Phoenix Warrior." A human figure phoenix in yellow feathers came up with 1900atk points. "Now I activate Change Flames."

"What's that?" Takuya said.

"It's where I can change the type of one fire attribute to a different." Flitz said. "I change my wing beast Fire Arrow Phoenix into a tuner."

"A tuner!" Takuya said.

"That's right. I tune my level three Fire Arrow Phoenix with Human Phoenix Warrior." Flitz said. Fire Arrow Phoenix turned into three green circles and came around Human Phoenix Warrior. "I syncro summon Red Flame Phoenix." A red feathered phoenix emitting red aura came up with 2400atk points.

"Takuya that is the mythic card. Brace yourself." Emperorgreymon said.

"Red Flame Phoenix attack with **Burning Scorch Dive**." Flitz said. The phoenix dived down in a giant red flame.

"I activate my face down, Fire Wall Secure." Takuya said. "Now when I fire attribute monster on my field is being attack I can give it an extra 1000atk points." Flame Leo's points went to 2600 and destroyed the phoenix and Flitz was brought to 3300.

"That was almost too easy." Emperorgreymon said.

"I end my turn and because it's the end phase of a turn then my Red Flame Phoenix can rise again to the field thanks to its special ability." Flitz said and the phoenix rose again. "I said a phoenix is reborn from its ashes. Red Flame Phoenix is immortal so no matter whose turn it is it will come back."

"So that bird will always come back." Takuya said.

"That's right, phoenixes are invincible." Flitz said. "I should know because you see I was once a phoenix myself."

"What?" Zoe said.

"He was a phoenix?" Tommy said.

"That's right and it's because of this man that I was trapped in that statue." Flitz said.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen or heard of you in my entire life." Ayukat said.

"So you don't remember. The pain you caused me and you were once my friend." Flitz said.

"What is he talking about?" Emperorgreymon said.

"I don't know. With an anger towards Ayukat and a monster that can come back no matter what, I think we're about to get burn." Takuya said.

"You got that right. Get ready to know what a true phoenix can really do." Flitz said.

To Be Continued….


	30. Story Of The Phoenix

Flitz and Takuya's duel started with Flitz having the mythic card, Red Flame Phoenix with 2400atk points and Flitz at 3300LP. Takuya had Flame Leo at 1600atk points and Takuya had 3000LP. It was also revealed that Flitz was a phoenix himself.

"Did you use to really be a phoenix?" Takuya said.

"I was." Flitz said.

"If you use to be a phoenix then how did your spirit ended up in that statue and what does Ayukat have to do with it?" Koji said.

"It all happened hundreds of years ago." Flitz said. "I was a phoenix that sored over the land in lived in secretes where no one bothered me. Then one day I met a young man that was training to be a general in an army. At first I thought I couldn't trust him, but in time we've actually became friends. When I was attacked he nearly gave his life for me."

"But what happened?" Takuya said.

"I was right to not trust him to begin with." Flitz said. "A group of people from a neighboring village found us, thinking I could be a threat. They wanted to destroy me. I thought I could rely on my friend, but then right when I needed him he ran and abandoned me. I was placed into chains and thrown into the ocean. With all the water I could not reborn because my flames kept going out, but I swore I would rise again. When I found out that a temple was placed in his honor I placed my spirit inside that statue and I waited for the day that he would come back. Now that he is I am free."

"Sad story." Takuya said feeling sorry for him. Then Ayukat was beginning to remember for he was the man that was friends with him.

"Flitz!" Ayukat said.

"Let's get on with the duel. It's your move now." Flitz said.

"Okay. After hearing that I wish I didn't had to do this, but I have no choice." Takuya said.

"Takuya, Red Flame Phoenix has the ability to come back to the field. You have to find some way to block that." Emperorgreymon said.

"You don't think I know that." Takuya said. "The problem is now that my trap has worn off and Flame Leo is back to its original attack points. I don't even have anything in my deck that can block that ability."

"Maybe, but you can still deal some damage to him. You just need to bring out the right cards." Emperorgreymon said.

"Right, but right now we need to put up the defense." Takuya said. "First I switch my Flame Leo in defense mode." His lion went to defense mode with 1100def points. "I'm also going to summon Burning Shield in defense mode." A warrior holding up a round shield made of fire came up with 2000def points.

"You think either of those will save you?" Flitz said.

"We'll see about that. For now I place one face down and end my turn." Takuya said.

"It's my move. First I summon Self Destruct Phoenix in attack mode." Flitz said and a smaller phoenix flew up at 300atk points. "Now I use Self Destruct Phoenix ability. If I sacrifice it I can destroy one monster and deal 300 points of damage." The phoenix attached itself to Flame Leo and blew up and Takuya was brought to 2700LP. "Now Red flame Phoenix attack with **Burning Scorch Dive**."

"Not so fast, Burning Shield's ability kicks in. When you attack he takes away 400 points from your monster." Takuya said and Red Flame Phoenix was brought to 2000 and the attack was blocked. "In that case I end my turn."

"It's my move now." Takuya said. "First I'm using my face down, Desperate Fire. This trap allows me special summon a monster to the field. I summon Fire Tuner." His robot at 1300atk points. "Now I tune my level four Fire Tuner with level four Burning Shield." His robot turned into four green circles that circled around Burning Shield. "I syncro summon Emperorgreymon." Emperorgreymon rose up with 3000atk points.

"Good Takuya. Now I am ready." Emperorgreymon said.

"You go it. Emperorgreymn attack with **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Takuya said. Emperorgreymon fired the energy blast and destroyed the phoenix and was brought Flitz as brought to 2700.

"Not bad kid." Flitz said.

"I'm just getting warmed up. It's your move now." Takuya said.

"Since it's the end phase of your turn my phoenix rises again." Flitz said as Red Flame Phoenix rose again with 2400atk points. "Much more danger awaits you. I activate the spell Meteor Fireballs. For every fire monster in my grave you lose 500LP. That's a total of three. Three fireballs with his monsters in it showered down at Takuya and he was brought to 1500. "That's not all I'm doing. Now I equip my phoenix with the Scorching Talons. Now it gains 1000 more attack points." The phoenix's talons were covered in metal that caught on fire and brought to 3400atk points. "Now attack."

"This is going to hurt." Emperorgreymon said. Red Flame Phoenix dived down and slashed at Empeorgreymon and destroyed him and Takuya to 1100.

"I end my turn." Flitz said.

"Come on Takuya, get up." Koji said.

"You heard your friend, get up." Ayukat said. "Please, I don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped in here and I don't say please all that much."

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Takuya said.

"Why would you try to save him? To me he's a traitor and he's your enemy." Flitz said.

"Even if he is my enemy I can't leave him in there." Takuya said. "I know you're upset, but you need to let go. Don't you see, this rage will destroy you?"

"What do you know? Have you ever met anyone or anything that you thought you could trust and then it just backstabbed you?" Flitz said.

"Actually he did." Takuya looked behind him and saw the digimon spirit of Agunimon become visible and walking towards him.

"Agunimon?" Takuya said.

"Takuya has faced something like that when he met me and as Burninggreymon." Agunimon said.

"What are you talking about?" Takuya said.

"Takuya thought he could trust me, but when he found my beast spirit form I changed him." Agunimon said. "I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stopped, but Takuya regained control. In time we soon became one and that was all brought behind the two of us. Now Takuya rise. I know you can win this."

"You're right." Takuya said. "It's my turn. First I'm activating the spell Reignite and bring back Emperorgreymon." Emperorgreymon rose back to the field.

"That's it Takuya." Agunimon said.

"Takuya, Agunimon! Though Agunimon is a spirit now you two still hold a strong bond and a deep trust in each other. The time has come." Emperorgreymon said. They both began to glow red and started flying. "When the hearts of a digimon and his partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two came together and Takuya was wearing armor like Agunimon's but his face and hair was in his place.

"Emperorgreymon?" Takuya said.

"Yes, you and Agunimon are truly one. Now let us finish this." Emperorgreymon said.

"Right, I activate Ancient Spirit Evolution. Now watch as Emperorgreymon becomes Susanoomon." Takuya said. Emperorgreymon was covered in flames and turned into Susanoomon at 4000atk points.

"I am ready." Susanoomon said.

"Right, I use Susanoomon's ability. He can take away all your monster's power." Takuya said.

"All of it?" Flitz said. Susanoomon formed clouds over Red Flame Phoenix and thunder came down and grabbed it and its points dropped to zero.

"Now Susanoomon attack Red Flame Phoenix with **Celestial Blade**." Takuya said. Susanoomon formed his blade handle and then swing with the energy blade coming out and destroying Red Flame Phoenix and Flitz was brought to 0 points.

"No I can't lose. I want payback." Flitz said.

"Flitz you need to let go." Takuya said as Susanoomon stuck out his hand and Red Flame Phoenix was brought to him and he and Agunimon split.

"You don't get it." Flitz said.

"Flitz!" Ayukat said getting his attention. "Let me explain. The things you said helped brought back my memory. It's true I abandoned you and I regretted it. The truth is they threated the woman I love and I had to do something. I came back with reinforcements, but when I came back you were gone."

"Wait you mean you left to save someone you care for and then came back?" Flitz said.

"You were my best friend. Let me out and we can start again." Ayukat said. Flitz saw he was wrong. Takuya was right, it was time to let go. Flitz rose and released Ayukat and Flitz released his spirit and became his phoenix form.

"Wow!" Tommy said.

"Bellissimo." Zoe said saying beautiful in Italian. However Ayukat grabbed him by the neck and was squeezing him.

"Ayukat stop!" Takuya called out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Flitz said.

"I only said that to get my body back. I don't know where those memories came from, but I used it to get my body back and that's all that matter." Ayukat said. He tighten his grip and Flitz turned into stardust.

"You're ruthless." Takuya said.

"You helped give my body back so I'll let you go Takuya, but next time I will destroy you." Ayukat said.

"Ayukat wait. There's something you should know." Takuya said. "You and the other barons were once human, you were our ancestors."

"You expect me to believe that?" Ayukat said. "Listen Takuya, I'm a baron and I will destroy you once and for all." After that the portal opened Ayukat went through.

"It's no good. Something changed the memories of the barons. They have no memory of being human." Emperorgreymon said.

"I guess that just means we'll have to beat them. Tai will be happy because there's only one mythic card left and that is all his." Takuya said.


	31. Duel The Sister

Imperialdramon landed down in Egypt. He they came to find the last mythic card and since Tai has yet to get one himself this one was going to be all his.

"Oh great. We land in sandy place and there's not even an ocean. Why couldn't this last mythic card be at the beach?" Kazu said.

"Frankly I'm relief. If I stay in water for too long I'll rust." Guadromon said.

"Is the last mythic card really here?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I feel it's power is somewhere with in this field of sand." Wargreymon said.

"Let's look around. If the last mythic card is here we better find it fast." Takato said. They started to move around to try and find the last mythic card. However Iat was already there as he stared at them from a doom wearing a cloak made for the desert.

"Let them look all they want, but I already have a clue to where the mythic card is." Iat said and walked away. He walked towards a cactus and pulled down on an arm. It was fake and used as a lever and a set of stairs opened up in the ground. "I've been here for a while and just found this. Soon that mythic card will be mine and Tai and the others wither to sand themselves." He walked down the stairs as he chuckled. Meanwhile all of them were searching, but it's difficult since there is nothing for miles and it's really hot.

"Why isn't there shade or anything?" Jeremey said.

"It is getting too hot to move around all day. Perhaps we should find a place to rest and travel at night where it's cooler." Ross said.

"Where are we suppose to rest?" Tai said agitated.

"Calm down Tai. We're all just tired and feeling the desert's heat." Kari said. "If we can just figure out where we are we can figure out what to do." When she took a step forward she fell through some kind of hole.

"Kari!" Tai shouted and dived in after her.

"Tai/Kari!" Agumon and Gatomon said as they both jumped in after them.

"Kari, Tai!" Sora said.

"What just happened?" J.P. said.

"Must be some kind of hole. Quick start digging." Nene said as they started digging the sand out of the way.

…

Kari And Tai

Kari and Tai were falling through some kind of underground tunnel as they slid down with the sand. However it split in two directions. Kari went down one path and Tai and the digimon went down the other. Kari ended up falling through a hole and ended up in cavern.

"Where am I?" Kari said. When she looked around she saw that the walls were in hieroglyphics. "What is all of this?"

"Don't you know hieroglyphics when you see one?" She turned around and was shocked to see Iat.

"Wait, you're not Tai. You're that baron Iat." Kari said.

"I'm glad you remembered me." Iat said.

"How could I forget a psycho sounding creep that kidnapped me?" Kari said.

"Oh who hurt you so much to say something like that?" Iat said sarcastically and laughed. "Okay listen up, I know you're here for the mythic card."

"Wait you mean the mythic card is somewhere down here?" Kari said and he slapped his mouth.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're coming with me." Iat said. Kari got nervous and ran away from him. "I love woman that play hard to get." He powered up an energy orb and tossed it that hit Kari in the back and knocked her down. He walked right over to her and grabbed her arm and started dragging her around. "You could come in use to me."

….

Tai

Tai and the digimon fell through the hole and ended up in the same kind of tunnel.

"Usually slides are fun, but not that one." Agumon said.

"Kari where are you? Kari are you here?" Tai said.

"I don't see her. We must have gotten separated somehow on the way down." Gatomon said. Then they saw a bright light coming towards them and heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Tai said.

"What do we do?" Gatomon said.

"Who's down there?" They saw a man with a grey beard earing a cloak came to them. Once he found them he took them into his home and brought them food. "Here, eat up."

"Thank you." Tai said as they started eating. Before they arrived Tai told him he came down looking for Kari.

"Think nothing of it. My name is Wetzel. I am the guardian of this tomb."

"This place is a tomb, for who?" Tai said.

"A pharaoh that lived long ago. This pharaoh had a joyful spirit, but always put his responsibilities first." Wetzel said. "His first responsibility was to care for his sister that he loved dearly. However one day an evil sorcerer cast a spell on his sister. Thought he didn't want to the pharaoh was force to face his sister in a duel of sabers."

"That's awful. No siblings should be forced to fight each other like that." Tai said.

"Tai the temples each had a story of the barons. The only one left is Iat so it wouldn't surprise me if he was that pharaoh." Wargreymon said. "If he is then the mythic card might be here." Then Wetzel gained a shock face as he could feel a dark spirit.

"No the tomb!" Wetzel said as he got up and ran off.

"Wetzel what's wrong?" Tai said as he got up and went after him.

….

The Tomb

Iat dragged Kari into a tomb of the pharaoh as the sarcophagus was standing on a set of stairs.

"The mythic card is right inside." Iat said. He took a step forward on a step, but then he felt a pain surge through his head and stepped back. "What the heck was that?" He thought it was risky to get near it so he looked at Kari and kicked her to wake her up. "Get up."

"What's going on?" Kari said as she got up. She then looked up and then saw Iat holding up his Baron Negative Force card as it shined as she was falling under his control.

"Do as I say. Walk up to there and get me the mythic card." Iat said. Kari started to walk up to the tomb. When she made it to the top she slid it open and it was empty except for a card hanging inside it and took it.

"Stop!" Iat turned to the entrance and saw Wetzel and Tai running in. When Wetzel saw him he saw him as he was dressed in pharaoh clothes. Tai however spotted Kari.

"Kari!" Tai said.

"Save your breath. She's under my control and the mythic card is mine." Iat said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tai said as he stepped forward. "Let my sister go right now."

"You know there is only one way for me to do that. You got to beat your sister. That's the only way to get the mythic card as well." Iat said.

"Coward, face me yourself Iat." Tai said.

"Tai he's right. We need to get the mythic card and it's the only way to save Kari." Wargreymon said. Tai didn't want to, but there didn't seem to be any other choice.

"That's a good boy. Now face your doom." Iat said. Both Kari and Tai activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll get this started." Tai said and Wetzel saw it as the pharaoh facing his sister.

"What's the matter with you?" Gatomon said.

"The legend, it's being relived." Wetzel said.

"I summon Shining Honor Knight." Tai said. A knight riding a horse carrying a lance came up with 1600atk points. "Next I activate the spell Bravery Sword. Now when a warrior is equipped with this he gains 500atk points and when you or I attack he gets another 300." His knight grabbed a sword and it was brought to 2100atk points. "That ends my turn for now."

"It's my move." Kari said. "I summon Angel Archer in attack mode." An angel with a bow flew up with 1200atk points. "Now when Angel Archer is summoned I can summon another level four or lower monster. I summon Twilight Tiger." The angel shot an arrow of light and formed a white tiger with 1400atk points.

"What is she up to?" Tai said.

"I now activate the spell Celestial Siege. When I have two light attribute monsters on the field I can exchange them to summon a new one." Kari said. "I summon Ophanimon." An Ophanimon rose up with 2700atk points.

"Not good. Even with Bravery Sword my knight won't have enough points to withstand that." Tai said.

"Ophanimon attack **Eden's Javelin**." Kari said. Ophanimon's javelin shined and shot a powerful beam. The knight's points went to 2400, but it still ended up destroyed and Tai was brought to 3700.

"Wait a minute. Ophanimon gains 500atk points for each card in her graveyard. She could have used it to add more damage." Tai said. "So Kari's still in there and she's fighting."

"That's what you think." Iat said. "She maybe resisting, but she won't for long."

"You don't know anything about her." Tai said.

"I now activate Crystal Striker." Kari said. "This card deals 1000 points of damage and destroy your entire hand." Crystals were shot and Tai was knocked down and was brought to 2700 and lost his an entire hand.

"That's it, keep it up." Iat said laughing. "Tell me how it will feel Tai when your sister will be your demise."

To Be Continued….


	32. Waring Victory

Tai and Kari continued to duel against each other as they were forced to do it. Tai was at 2700LP and Kari had all 4000 with her Ophanimon at 2700atk points. However Tai truly believe that Kari was fighting back.

"Hang on Kari I'll find some way to get you out of this." Tai said.

"Oh please we both know you don't want to harm your precious little sister." Iat said.

"Baron scum, forcing a brother and sister to battle." Wargreymon said.

"Come on Tai. You can find some way to get Kari out of this." Agumon said.

"I'm on it." Tai said. 'Though I'm not left with a lot of options since I can only have one card in my hand. If I don't draw a monster I won't be left with anything to defend myself.' He thought and drew his card. "This could help. I activate Pot Of Greed to draw two more cards."

"Then you better draw something good." Iat said and Tai drew.

"First I summon Volcanic Tyrano in defense mode." Tai said. A red tyrannosaurs came up with 1700def points. "I'll also place a face down and end my turn."

"Is that it?" Agumon said.

"There's nothing else he can do. His hand is empty." Gatomon said.

"Okay Kari it's your turn. Take him down." Iat said and Kari drew her card.

"Iat leave my sister out of this. She has nothing to do with this." Tai said.

"I think not. It will help me lead to your demise." Iat said. Wetzel watched as he was thinking back about the time of the pharaoh as if he was there.

….

Years Ago

Iat was the pharaoh and he faced against his younger sister as they held their swords and clashed them against each other. The sorcerer that cast the spell just watched in amusement.

"You fiend, release my sister from your spell." Iat said.

"I think not. You would never hurt your sister and that will lead to your demise." The sorcerer said.

"Coward." Iat said.

…

Present

'Now the legend is being done again as Tai is facing against his sister.' Wetzel thought.

"I activate the spell Star Savior." Kari said. "It removes one monster on the field and you lose life points equal to its level. I remove Volcanic Tyrano." The dinosaur was surrounded by stars and was removed from the field and Tai's points were brought to 2300LP.

"Oh no it's all over." Gatomon said.

"Finish him off Kari." Iat said.

"Ophanimon attack him directly with **Eden's Javelin**." Kari said and Ophanimon launched its ray of light and it blasted Tai.

"Ha, it's over!" Iat said.

"Not yet." Tai said and when the smoke clear Tai still had 800LP.

"How did you survive that?" Iat said and Tai revealed he used his trap card.

"My trap known as Salvation Priority. When I'm attacked by a monster that has 2000 or more attack points then I can drop the attack by 1500 and draw three cards." Tai said and Iat groaned.

"How lucky do these guys get?" Iat said.

"Since you're still around I can summon this out." Kari said. "First I activate the spell Heaven Guidance. If I remove one monster from my graveyard I can summon any monster to the field. I remove my Twilight Tiger and summon Orange Desert Sphinx." A sphinx rose to the field, and one that can move, with it having 2400atk points.

"There it is, they mythic card." Wargreymon said.

"So it was here all along." Tai said.

"I know use Orange Desert Sphinx's ability." Kari said. "If I send a spell or trap to the graveyard each turn its attack points go up by 400." She discarded a spell and the head of the sphinx glowed as it was brought to 2800atk points. "I end my turn."

"Great so it's only going to get stronger." Tai complained.

"You better take it out before it gets too strong." Wargreymon said.

"I'm on it." Tai said as he drew his card. "First I use the spell Courageous Risk. If I release life points equal to a monster's level I can summon it."

"But you only have 800 points left." Kari said.

"That's why I'm sending Koromon to the grave. If I do that I take no damage." Tai said. "Now come out Wargreymon." Wargreymon flew on the field at 3000atk points.

"Okay Tai let's take out that sphinx." Wargreymon said.

"Hold it, we need to think this through. If we attack the sphinx then next turn she could use Ophanimon's ability and increase her attack points by 500 for each card in her grave." Tai said. "I'm hoping Kari's still resisting because she would have done that from the beginning."

"You might be right, but we can't take that risk." Wargreymon said.

'He's right. Though if I do attack Ophanimon and she attacks with the sphinx I'll only take about 200 points of damage.' Tai thought. 'But that's where this trap in my hand comes in handy.' "Wargreymon attack Ophanimon with **Terra Force**." He said.

"If you say so." Wargreymon said as he stored up power and tossed it in an energy ball.

"I don't think so because my sphinx has another ability." Kari said. "If I remove a spell or trap from the grave he can block the attack." The sphinx formed a force field and blocked the attack.

"Oh man, she was planning on me attacking either the entire time." Tai said. "In that case I place one face down and end my turn."

"Kari put an end to this now." Iat said.

"My move." Kari said. "First I use my sphinx's ability and send a trap to the grave and increase its attack points." Orange Desert Sphinx's points went to 3200. "Now Orange Desert Sphinx attack with **Ancient History Neutralizer**." The sphinx was powering up an energy beam and fired.

"Not so fast. I use my face down, Brave Shield." Tai said. "When Wargreymon is being attacked I can use this trap to keep him on the field and the damage is cut in half." Wargreymon formed a shield and stopped the attack and Tai was brought to 700.

"Not again." Iat said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Kari said.

"My move." Tai said.

"I activate my trap Destiny Light." Kari said. "Come my next turn I can use this trap to finish you because if I remove one monster on the field one of yours is destroyed and then you take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

"So then if Wargreymon is destroyed by that trap, then it's over." Gatomon said.

"That's right. I'm afraid this is where it ends." Wetzel said.

"That's it. You've lost this time Tai. You let your poor little sister down." Iat said.

"He's right. If I don't draw a card to turn this around then it's all over." Tai said. "Kari's my sister, my top responsibility. How could I let her down?"

"You haven't." Agumon said. "You can still win so don't give up. When have you ever let the fear of something not happening stop you? Never. You are Tai Kamiya, original leader, digidestine of courage. I believe in you every step of the way."

"You're right Agumon. I' not scared. I can still find a way to win." Tai said and those two slammed their hands together, or hand and claw.

"Agumon really thinks like that about Tai and that's who Tai is. This is it." Wargreymon said. Then Tai and Agumon began to glow orange and started flying. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two of them came together and Tai was wearing Wargreymon's armor, but instead of claws he had arm braces and the mask stopped above the tip of his nose.

"He can do that too?!" Iat said.

"Let's finish this." Tai said and drew his card. "I'm activating the spell Victory Charge. This spell will change Wargreymon into Victorygreymon." Wargreymon was incased in an orange light and became Victorygreymon with 4000atk points.

"Even if you attack I will just block it." Kari said.

"I don't think so. I use Victorygreymon's ability. If I give up half of my life points he reduces all your monsters points to zero." Tai said. Tai's points dropped to 350 and Wargreymon was storing energy as both of Kari's points go to 0. "This ends right now. Victorygreymon attack with **Trident Gaia**." His sword slit and attached to Victorygreymon's arms.

"This ends now." Victorygreymon said. He released all the energy and destroyed Kari's field as she was brought to nothing.

"Kari!" Tai shouted as he ran over to her with Gatomon.

"Tai, I knew you would win." Kari said as she got up and was back to normal.

"Now we have all six." Victorygreymon said as he took Orange Desert Sphinx.

"No, no! I'll get you for this." Iat said and made his leave. Then the whole place began to shake and sand was coming in.

"What's going on?" Tai said. Then an energy field was brought around them with Wetzel outside. "Wetzel?"

"This place is beginning to cave in. You must leave while you can." Wetzel said.

"What about you?" Kari said.

"I must remain here. You see I've been loyal to the pharaoh. It was my loyalty and the power of the card that kept me alive for centuries." Wetzel said.

"Centuries?" Tai said.

"Not my time has finally come. I wish you good fortune in all your future battles." Wetzel said and sent them all away. "I lived a good life. At least I saw you again majesty." He accepted his fate as he stood there as the sand fill the tomb. Tai and the others rise above the sand and made it out as the barrier dropped.

"He's gone." Kari said.

"Yeah, but now beating Iat means more because if Iat was the pharaoh and that was his loyal servant, he has to pay for not even seeing it." Tai said.

"Tai, Kari!" They all saw that all the others were running towards them.

…

Baron World

Sivad sat in his throne chair and he felt everything that has happened.

"They have all six of the mythic cards." Sivad said.

"Not to worry." A dark shadow said behind him and that was Darakro. "I have a plan. Even if they have all the cards let them come. For when they do it will lead to their demise."


	33. First Final Battle

The barons have failed to gather all six of the mythic cards now that Davis and the others have them. All of them were in their throne room and were wondering what they were going to do next.

"Way to go Iat, you just had to lose the last mythic card." Ayukat said.

"I'm not the only one who failed." Iat said.

"So is this where it ends?" Otakat said.

"No not yet." Sivad said as he rose from the throne chair and walked down the stairs. "We can still emerge victorious and this might be our last chance."

"What do you mean?" Yekim said.

"Now that Davis Motomiya and the others have all the mythic cards they'll be coming here." Sivad said. "It will be our last chance to destroy them. Take these." He used a dark aura and gave each of them new decks.

"What are these?" Otakat said.

"New decks of darkness. All six have a history in the digital world and these decks contain the power of every enemy each of them have ever faced." Sivad said. "Use them for when you face them."

"I will not. I will defeat Marcus using my own strength." Sucram said. Though when those two faced each other eye to eye Sucram felt incredible pressure above him as he was brought down to his knees.

"You will do as you are told." Sivad said.

'What is this? Where did Sivad get this kind of power?' Sucram thought.

"Now all of you go. Be prepared for time is of the essence." Sivad said. They all agreed and left. "Are you sure about this?" He said to Darakro in his shadowy form.

"Oh yes. Once they all come they will need face each baron and then things will truly begin." Darakro said. "Now let's give them an invitation." He held up his hands and power was surging through the skies.

…

Earth

"Wow that's amazing that you got the last mythic card." Davis said as Tai showed he got it.

"Yeah, but now that we have all the mythic cards what are we suppose to do?" Tai said.

"Not sure." Davis said.

"Hey you were the ones that brought all of us out here and you didn't come up with a plan for when we got them all?" Kazu said.

"Emperorgreymon what are we suppose to do now?" Takuya said.

"Not exactly sure." Emperorgreymon said.

"As long as we have the mythic cards we hold the key to the barons' destruction." Magnamon said. Then they all felt great power coming as it seemed like pressure was building on top of them.

"What's happening?" Yolei said.

"Whoa look at the sky!" Hawkmon said. They saw dark clouds forming and swirling around above them. Then the center opened up with a red light coming down and surrounding all of them and they all being pulled in.

"What's happening?" Mimi said.

"Wait, I've felt this power." Gallantmon said.

"As have I. This power belongs to the barons." Magnamon said.

"The barons?" Takuya said.

"They must be getting ready for a final battle. They're pulling us into their world." Thomas said as they all went through the clouds and were moving through a red wormhole.

"Magnamon are we really heading to baron world?" Davis said.

"I believe so. Though I don't know why they would want to pull us in if we have all the mythic cards." Magnamon said.

"I say this is a good thing." Shoutmon X4 said. "We can put an end to this once and for all."

"Shoutmon X4 is right. This is our chance." Takato said.

"Heads up, I think we're coming to the end." Rika said. They saw they were heading for a bright light, but when they emerged they were all swirling around as they all were place in a ball of light and came down from the skies into Baron World.

"What's happening?" Gatomon said.

"I think they're trying to separate us." Gallatnmon said.

"All of you be on guard. We are in an unknown world and anything could happen." Magnamon said. Then the ball of light shattered and they all scattered in six different directions unknowing what challenges awaits them.

…

"Takato. Takato. Wake up Takato." Takato was waking up as he was faced with Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon?" Takato said.

"Are you alright?" Gallantmon said.

"Yeah I think so." Takato said. He looked around and saw all his friends were beginning to regain consciousness. "Hey are you guys alright?"

"I think so." Henry said.

"That's why I don't like going on rides like that." Jeri said.

"Look at this place." Renamon said. They looked around and everything was made of crystal and different shades of red.

"Look at all these crystals. We're rich!" Kazu said.

"Think of all the things we could buy." Kenta said.

"I could even get myself painted gold." Guardromon said,

"If I were you, glad I'm not, I wouldn't touch anything." Rika said.

"Hey Takato it looks like there's some kind of statue over there." Guilmon said. Takato look over and saw their main castle.

"I wonder what that is." Takato said, but he slid down a slope and landed hard.

"Takato are you okay?" Jeri said.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Takato said.

"You won't be for long." He looked across from him and saw he was faced with Otakat.

"Otakat!" Takato said.

"I've been waiting for you. Today's the day I get rid of you once and for all." Otakat said.

"So they were waiting for us." Gallantmon said. "Takato the time has come. This could be our last duel with Otakat."

"It's happening sooner than I thought, but so be it. You better get ready Otakat because this time I'm taking you down for good." Takato said.

"We'll see about that. Now let's get started." Otakat said. They both activated their duel disks as they prepared for their final duel.

"Let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll go first here. It's my home. I activate D-Reaper Chaos Plasma." Otakat said and a field of the D-Reaper's chaos slime covered his field.

"Wait did you say D-Reaper?" Takato said.

"That's right. We have been given new decks filled with all the enemies you and your friends have fought." Otakat said.

"So you have every enemy my friends and I took down?" Takato said.

"That means that this will be blast from the past with Takato." Terriermon said.

"Now due to the effects of D-Reaper Chaos Plasma, if I summon a monster with D-Reaper in its name then I can summon another one." Otakat said. "First I summon D-Reaper Searcher." A searcher came up with 1000atk points. "Now the effect of my D-Reaper Chaos Plasma activates. I now summon D-Reaper Pendulum Feet." A pendulum feet came up with 1200atk points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"So I have to face the D-Reaper's agents again. I'll take them down just the same." Takato said. "First I summon Growlmon in attack mode." Growlmon came up with 1400atk points. "Growlmon attack Searcher with **Pyro Blaster**." Growlmon fired a red energy blast.

"I activate my face down. D-Reaper Gatekeeper." Otakat said and a barrier was brought up and blocked the attack, but Otakat was brought to 3600LP. "Now as long as this card remains I still take damage, but my monsters can't be destroyed."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. I place one face down and end my turn." Takato said.

"My move. First I activate the spell D-Reaper Summoning. If I send two cards to the grave then I can summon a monster with D-Reaper in its name." Otakat said. Otakat discarded two cards. "I summon D-Reaper Creep Hands." A creep hands crawled up with 2200atk points. "Now the effect of my plasma is happening. I now summon D-Reaper Bubbles." A D-Reaper Bubbles came up with 800atk points.

"He already has four monsters?!" Rika said.

"If all those monsters attack then Takato is finished." Henry said.

"That's right. I have four monsters that can't be destroyed. Victory is soon within my reach." Otakat said. "D-Reaper Creep Hands crush him with **Helix Whipping Arm**."

"Takato no!" Guilmon shouted.

To Be Continued….


	34. D-Reaper For Doom

Davis and the others were pulled into Baron World and Takato is already faced against Otakat that had a new deck. Otakat had 3600LP with four monsters. D-Reaper Searcher at 1000, Pendulum Feet 1200, Bubbles 800, and Creep Hands at 2200. He also had two cards activated. Takato had his Growlmon at 1400atk points and at 4000LP, but not for long as Creep Hands was about to crush Growlmon.

"Now you're finished." Otakat said.

"I don't think so. I use my trap, All In The Cards." Takato said. "Now for every card in my hand the attack is cut down. I'm holding four so that's 400 points of less damage." Growlmon was destroyed and Takato was brought to 3600LP.

"That won't stop the rest of my monsters from attacking." Otakat said. "Go **Buzz Of The Prison Gate Butterfly** , **Rose Balsam** , **Decay Rapid-fire Cannon**." All three of them attacked Takato and his life points dropped to 2400.

"Good. He avoid major damage." Henry said.

"Yeah, but he better think of something." Rika said. "Since that D-Reaper Chaos Plasma is active Otakat can summon an extra monster and that D-Reaper Gatekeeper will prevent Takato from destroying any of his monsters."

"Takato can still deal some damage to him though. He just needs to find a way to get rid of them." Renamon said.

"You may have survived, but that won't mean you've won. I end my turn for now." Otakat said.

"Here I go." Takato said. "Okay Gallantmon what should I do?"

"I don't know Takato." Gallantmon said. "You came this far using your skills and everything you have learned up to this point. You decide what to do."

"You really think I can handle something like this on my own?" Takato said.

"You're not alone Takato. All I'm saying is that you take the lead." Gallantmon said.

"Thanks. Okay I summon Crimson Piercer in attack mode." Takato said and a fencer came up swinging its saber around with 1800atk points. "I'm also activating the spell Swords Of Crimson Light."

"Not that. I remember from when you played that from your duel with Arukenimon." Otakat said and the red swords covered his field.

"That's right so as long as I have a monster on the field you can't attack." Takato said. "Now Crimson Piercer attack with **Crimson Fencer**." Its saber glowed and struck D-Reaper Bubble and Otakat was brought to 2600LP.

"Curse you." Otakat said.

"I'm also using Crimson Piercer's special ability. He can destroy one monster after he attacks and you lose another 200LP." Takato said. "Say goodbye to D-Reaper Creep Hands." The fencer pierced Creep Hands and destroyed it as Otakat was brought to 2400LP. "That will end my turn."

"My move then. First I activate the spell D-Reaper Bubble Blow. This adds two D-Reaper Bubbles from my deck to my hand." Otakat said as he drew.

"What do you plan on doing with those three?" Takato said.

"Because by discarding these two and sending the one I have on the field to the grave I can summon D-Reaper Optimizer." Otakat said. An optimizer flew up and was at 2400atk points. "Now I summon D-Reaper Paratice Head thanks to my Chaos Plasma." A Paratice Head rose up with 1900atk points.

"Oh man Takato's in trouble!" Kazu said.

"He still has his swords activated." Henry said.

"Not for long because I use Paratice Head's ability. If I skip my battle phase I can destroy one spell or trap card." Otakat said. It reached out and destroyed the swords. "Since I can't attack I'll just end my turn. You got lucky this time, but next time I'll finish you."

"We'll see about that." Takato said. "I release Crimson Piercer and summon Wargrowlmon." Wargrowlmon came up with 2000atk points. "Next I'm activating Modify. Now he gains 1000atk points and he can't be destroyed." Wargrowlmon's points went to 3000. Now Wargrowlmon attack with **Atomic Blasters**." Wargrowlmon fired its blasters.

"Not so fast, I use D-Reaper Optimizer's ability. If I remove on D-Reaper Bubbles from play I can stop your attack." Otakat said and the blasters were blocked.

"Oh great, but at least Wargrowlmon can't be destroyed until my next turn." Takato said. "I'll end my turn right here."

"It's my move now." Otakat said. "I remove both D-Reaper Searcher and Pendulum Feet to summon D-Reaper, Reaper." The reaper agent rose from the ground with 3000atk points.

"That must be his strongest monster. It's the D-Reaper itself." Guilmon said.

"Now my plasma activates again." Otakat said. "Now I release Paratice Head to summon D-Reaper Horn Striker." Horn Striker came up with 1900atk points. "Now D-Reaper, Reaper attack with **Reaper Sickle**."

"Hold on you're only destroying your monster." Takato said.

"No I'm not. You see my Reaper can take away 300atk points." Otakat said. It slashed away at Growlmon and was brought to 2700atk points and Takato was brought to 2100. "That ends my turn for now."

"It's my move and since it's my next turn Wargrowlmon loses 1000atk points." Takato said and Wargrowlmon went to 1700. "First I'm activating Starting Draw. This spell sends all the cards currently in my hand back to my deck, shuffles it, and I get a fresh new hand."

"You better do something fast or else we're in trouble." Gallantmon said.

"I'm already on it." Takato said. "I'm activating the spell Soul Exchange. Now I can use this to offer one monster on your field."

"On my field?!" Otakat said.

"I release Wargrowlmon and D-Reaper Optimizer and summon Gallantmon." Takato said. Both monsters were gone and Gallantmon came up with 3000atk points.

"Nice." Henry said.

"Wait why didn't he get rid of reaper?" Terriermon said.

"Because with Optimizer gone Otakat can't block Takato's attacks." Henry said.

"Now Gallantmon attack D-Reaper Horn Striker with **Lightning Joust**." Takato said.

"Take this vile fiend." Gallantmon said. He shot the energy from his joust and blasted it and Otakat was brought to 1300LP.

"Thank you because you activate D-Reaper Horn Striker's ability. He can't be destroyed either way and he gains 300atk points when he is attacked." Otakat said. It got bigger and its points went to 2100.

"Now what is he going to do?" Jeri said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Takato said.

"In that case I say it's time I ended this." Otakat said. "First I use D-Reaper, Reaper's special ability to take away 300atk points." It slashed at Gallantmon and his points dropped to 2700. "Now destroy him."

"Hold it. I'm activating the trap, Burning Sight." Takato said. "When you attack a fire attribute monster it stops your attack and drops your monsters' points by 500." A fog bank came and stopped the attack. Both Otakat's monsters dropped to 2500 and 1600atk points.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. On your next turn you going to try and summon the mythic card." Otakat said. "Then when you summon it you'll use its special ability. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I use the spell D-Reaper Negativity. For each monster with D-Reaper in its name you lose 400LP." Takato got shocked and was brought to 500LP.

"Oh man he's only got 500!" Kazu said as he was freaking out.

"Gallantmon is still stronger." Jeri said.

"Yeah, but the duel isn't over yet. Otakat could still have a trick or two up his sleeve." Rika said.

"It's your move because I place a face down and end it." Otakat said.

"Now if you can summon Yellow Sun Dragon you can't use its special ability because your life points are too low." Gallantmon said.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up." Takato said as he drew his card. "Sweet, I'm activating the spell card Crimson Noble Sacrifice. With this card if I give up half of my life points I can summon any fire attribute monster. I summon Yellow Sun Dragon." Takato's points dropped to 350 and Yellow Sun Dragon came up at 2000atk points.

"What good will he do because you can't use its ability to destroy my cards?" Otakat said.

"I'm aware of that, but Crimson Noble Sacrifice has another affect." Takato said. "If I skip my battle phase then my monsters can't be destroyed, I take no damage, and come my next turn if your monsters are still around on my next turn then they're all destroyed. I end my turn"

"Then I'm just going to have make sure that doesn't happen." Otakat said. "I activate my face down. D-Reaper Destruction. If I remove all my other spells and traps all your monsters lose attack points." Both his cards were destroyed and all of their points go to zero.

"No I lost all my strength." Gallantmon said.

"This is coming to an end. I activate Baron Negative Force on D-Reaper, Reaper." Otakat said and his monster was changing. "Watch as the creature of all chaos forms. The power and negativity form together to form a monster that ways waste to an entire world. I summon D-Reaper Mother!" the mother D-Reaper rose up towering over all of them at 3000atk points.

"That thing was what held Jeri." Takato said.

"I use D-Reaper Mother's special ability. If I give up a monster than come my next turn you take damage equals to its attack points." Otakat said. "D-Reaper Horn Striker get lost." Horn Striker turned into energy and went into the head. "Come my next turn you're finished, let's see you get out of this."

"We can." Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon's right." Takato said.

"What makes you think you can still win when it's hopeless?" Otakat said.

"Because I believe. Before I became a real duelist I didn't believe in myself." Takato said. "Then when I met Davis and the others I soon did. Now I'll never doubt myself and I believe that I can win no matter how bad the circumstances."

"That's what I like to hear Takato. Now let's end this." Gallantmon said.

"Guilmon I need you." Takato said and he nodded with both of them glowing yellow.

"When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." Gallantmon said and the two of them came together forming Takato's armor.

"Now let's win this." Takato said as he drew. "I summon Grani The Crimson Steed." Grani flew up with no attack points. "Thanks to his ability I can summon Gigimon." Gigimon came up with 100atk points. "Now I tune my level one Grani with level eight Gallantmon and level one Gigimon to summon Gallantmon Crimson." The three of them formed a bright red light and formed Gallantmon Crimson. "The mythic cards are the key to your destruction and that's what will happen. First I use Gallantmon's ability to destroy your entire field."

"No!" Otakat said. Gallantmon fired a blast of light from his twin lance and destroyed D-Reaper Mother. Then he climbed on top of Yellow Sun Dragon.

"Goodbye Otakat. Gallantmon Crimson and Yellow Sun Dragon attack him directly!" Takato said. Gallantmon and the dragon flew at him creating a bright yellow light that Otakat got caught in and destroyed the last of his life points.

"No this can't be happening!" Otakat said and was enveloped in the light and he was destroyed.

"He won!" Jeri said.

"Alright Takato. I knew you could do it." Kazu said.

"The first baron has been defeated." Gallantmon said.

"You're right. We're one step closer to the baron's defeat now." Takato said. "Come on. Let's find the others and put an end to this." Otakat is finally gone, but what more darkness awaits?


	35. Fusion Of The Darkest

Upon arriving in Baron World all of them were separated. Mikey was starting to regain consciousness as he got up and looked around seeing he was with all his friends.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Mikey said as they all began to wake up.

"That was fun. Can we go again?" Ewan said.

"Let's not and say we did." Angie said.

"So this is Baron World?" Nene said.

"How could something that looks so cool be used for something so bad?" Ewan said.

"If you ask me there's too much red for my taste." Angie said.

"What's wrong with red?" Shoutmon said referring that he was red.

"Let's not forget why we're here in the first place." Christopher said.

"That's right. If the Barons dragged us all the way out here then one of them has to be here somewhere." Mikey said.

"Mikey I can already feel that one of them is near." Shoutmon X4 said.

"Already?!" Mikey said as he looked around and tried to find where the barons were.

"Are you looking for me?" They all looked up to see that at the top of a cliff facing a baron sun, that they tried to block to see, was Yekim.

"It's Yekim!" Mikey said and Yekim dropped down.

"I've been waiting for you Mikey. The time has come for us to finish what we started." Yekim said. "Back in Sargrin we didn't get the chance to finish our duel, but this time there won't be any interruptions."

"Guys you better take cover somewhere. I don't want to take the chance of you guys getting caught in the crossfire." Mikey said.

"You got it Mikey." Jeremy said.

"Take him down." Angie said as they all moved out of the way.

"Before we begin I should let you know on something." Yekim said.

"What would that be?" Mikey said.

"It's my deck." Yekim said. "It's not the same from when you dueled it before. It has been reborn of darkness turning into enemies you have fought once before."

"The enemies I've fought before?" Mikey said.

"More specifically, the Bagra Army." Yekim said. "Now if you are ready we can begin."

"I'm all set." Mikey said with both of them activating their duel disks.

"Now let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll go first." Yekim said. "I'm activating the spell Dark Code Crown." The dark version of the code crown shined in the sky. "Now instead of sacrificing monsters I can just give up 300LP to summon a level five or higher monster. That's what I'm going to do right now." His life points dropped to 3700. "Now I summon Blastmon." Blastmon rose up with 2200atk points. "That should end my turn."

"Oh man it just started and he already summoned a powerful monster." Mikey said.

"I hope you have a plan." Shoutmon X4 said.

"That's to win. We can't afford to lose. It's my turn." Mikey said. "I summon Wisemon in defense mode." Wisemon came up with 1700def points. "Next I use his special ability. If I discard one card to the graveyard he can put up a defensive barrier that should keep me from being attack this turn." A barrier was brought up.

"Don't think you can hide behind that forever." Yekim said.

"Oh don't worry. That's just to provide cover until my next turn." Mikey said. "Now I activate Download. The card I discarded was a monster and this card allows me to summon it. Come on out Dorulumon." Dorulumon jumped down at 1500atk points. "Now Dorulumon's special ability activates to destroy all your spells and traps." Dorulumon spun its drill started spinning and formed a tornado.

"So your real objective is to destroy my Dark Code Crown." Yekim said. "I'm afraid that won't be happening because I use Blastmon's ability. When you target a card to be destroyed outside of battle then he can block it." Blastmon jumped up and blocked the tornado.

"Rats. That was my only chance. I guess I'll have to end my turn for now." Mikey said. "At least Wisemon's barrier will keep me safe this turn."

"It's my move now." Yekim said. "First I'm activating the effects of my Dark Code Crown." His points dropped to 3400. "Now I summon Laylamon." Laylamon came up with 2400atk points. "Now I use the spell Dark Leadership. If I have two level seven or higher monsters I can summon a third. I summon Tactimon." Tactimon came up with 2600atk points.

"I wish this was a happy reunion, but it isn't." Shoutmon said.

"Now I use Tactimon's special ability. He can crush your monster's points and destroy their abilities." Yekim said.

"What does he mean y that?" Jeremy said.

"I'll show you by using it on Wisemon." Yekim said. Tactimon unfolded the cannons on his shoulders and fired. Wisemon's points were dropped to zero and the barrier was gone. "Without Wisemon's ability I can attack freely now. Blastmon attack Wisemon with **Crystal Breath**." Blast more fired a sparkling blast from his mouth and destroyed Wisemon. "Laylamon your turn with **Nazar Nail**." Laylamon slashed at Dorulumon and Mikey's points dropped to 3100. "Tactimon attack him directly now with **Ultimate Tactic**." His sword glowed a dark color and slashed down and hit Mikey as he was brought to 500.

"Oh no Mikey!" Angie said.

"Are you alright?" Christopher said as he was able to get up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not beaten yet." Mikey said.

"I'll put an end to my turn now. Yekim said.

"It's my move now. Just what I needed. First I use the spell Digital Reload." Mikey said. "Now I can summon two monsters. I summon Balistamon and Sparrowmon." Both of them came up at 1200 and 1500atk points. "Next I use Balistamon's ability to put one spell back in my hand and I choose Download."

"You're going to bring back Dorulumon now aren't you?" Yekim said.

"You got it." Mikey said as he activated his spell and Dorulumon came back. "Now I fuse all three of them with Shoutmon and Starmon in my hand to form Shoutmon X5." Shoutmon X5 rose up with 2600atk points. "Since I also just used Starmon I get two Pickmon tokens." Two Pickmon tokens came up with 0def points.

"Now this is what I like to see." Shoutmon X5 said.

"Shoutmon X5 attack Blastmon with **Earth Shaker**." Mikey said. Shoutmon X5 flew up and was coming down. "Oh and Shoutmon X5 has a powerful ability. He can take out all of your monsters in one strike."

"All of my monsters?!" Yekim said.

"That's right, say goodbye." Shoutmon X5 said. He slammed the ground and launched flames in the form of a V that took all three of them out and Yekim was brought to 3000. "That will end my turn."

"Nice he took them out in one strike." Angie said.

"Yeah, but Yekim still has some tricks up his sleeve." Nene said.

"That's right, watch." Yekim said. "Don't forget I have others as well. I can also fuse monsters without a Polymerization. I fuse Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon to form Dorbickmon Dark One." Dorbickmon in darkness mode one rose up with 2900atk points. "Next I use the effects of my Dark Code Crown." His points dropped to 2700. "Now I summon Zamielmon." Zamielmon rose up with 2800atk points and he was in his small form.

"So he has the dark generals too." Mikey said.

"I now use Zamielmon's ability. He gains an extra 100atk points this turn." Yekim said and Zamielmon grew as his points went to 2900.

"Oh man so if Mikey blocks one the other can just get around and finish him." Ewan said.

"One can't be too careful now." Yekim said. "You bring out the brightness and purity of fusion. I bring out the darkness."

"Mikey please tell me you have a plan because now would be a good time to pull it off." Shoumon X5 said.

"It's time to put an end to this. Dorbickmon Dark One attack Shoutmon X5 and bring forth victory." Yekim said. Dorbickmon formed a sword out of fire and launched flames. Is this the end for Mikey? Has Yekim actually won by using the power of dark fusion?


	36. Shout Shoutmon

Yekim and Mikey were in the middle of their duel. Yekim was at 2700LP and Mikey was down to 500. Yekim had Zamielmon at 2900atk points and Dorbickmon Darkness One at 2900 as well with Dark Code Crown. Mikey had Shoutmon X5 at 2600 and two Pickmon tokens with no defense points and Dorbickmon Dakness one launched an attack.

"Mikey quick do something." Shoutmon X5 said.

"Go Dorbickmon attack with **Dragon Infernal Fire**." Yekim said as Dorbickmon launched a blast of fire and destroyed Shoutmon X5 and brought Mikey to 200. "Now Zamielmon launch your arrows." Zamielmon shot an arrow and destroyed one of the Pickmon tokens. "That ends my turn."

"Mikey how could you just let Shoutmon X5 be destroyed?" Ewan said.

"Watch and see. It's my turn." Mikey said. "I activate the spell Fusion Recovery. When a fusion monster is destroyed last turn it comes back and has more attack points for each monster that was used to summon him." Shoutmon X5 rose again with 3100atk points.

"I never doubted you Mikey." Shoutmon X5 said.

"Actually you kind of did." Mikey said. "Now I us the spell Polymerization Waiter. This spell allows me to fuse monsters that are in my deck. I fuse Mystic Horse and Unicorn Of Light. Say hello to White Diamond Unicorn." The unicorn galloped on the field with 300atk points.

"So that's the mythic card you acquired." Yekim said.

"That's right and get ready to see what this steed can do." Mikey said. "I use White Diamond Unicorn's special ability to make sure he isn't affected by anything this turn and I can give the attack points of a monster in my hand to Shoutmon X5. I give Beastmon's points to him." Shoutmon's points went to 4300. "Now Shoutmon X5 attack Zamielmon with **Earth Shaker**."

"You got it and you know what happens next." Shoutmon X5 said as he flew up and was heading straight down as he took them both down and Yekim was brought to 1300.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Mikey said.

"My move now." Yekim said. "First I'm using the Stronger Traitor spell card. If I send a monster in my hand to the grave then I gain all of its attack points. I send Neomyotismon to the grave and gain 2800 life points." His life points went to 4100.

"Oh great he's back to full power." Jeremy said.

"Mikey better come up with something and fast." Christopher said.

"Now I use Dark Code Crown's affect. I give up 200 more life points and summon Splashmon." Yekim said as his points dropped to 3900 and Splashmon came on the field at 2800atk points. "Now I use Splashmon's ability. When he's on the field I can use him as any monster of my choice and I choose Axemon." Splashmon turned into Axemon. "Now I fuse him with the Skullknightmon in my hand to form Axeknightmon." The two fused together and formed Axeknightmon at 3000atk points.

"So he has Axeknightmon too. That means somewhere in his deck is Bagra himself waiting to come out." Mikey said.

"That is assuming if you'll be around long enough to see him." Yekim said. "Axeknightmon attack that Pickmon token." It struck the Pickmon with his lance and destroyed it.

"Why would you destroy only him?" Mikey said.

"Because now I can activate the effect of Olegmon in my hand." Yekim said. "When I destroy a monster, but you take no damage, if I send him to the graveyard then Olegmon can have a monster come to my side. Come and serve me Shoutmon X5."

"What?!" Shoutmon X5 said.

"No you can't." Mikey said.

"Just watch me." Yekim said.

"I must resist, but I can't." ShoutmonX5 said as he walked over to Yekim's side of the field and then he had no control of his own mind.

"Yekim you're the worst. Having friends face each other." Mikey said.

"Well now you're going to have to swallow your pride Mikey and face your own friend." Yekim said. "I end my turn."

"It's my move now and the effects of my White Diamond Unicorn is over." Mikey said and Shoutmon X5's points returned to normal. 'Okay I have to figure out what I'm going to do? How can I beat Shoutmon X5? Nothing I have comes close to beating his power.'

"If I were you I surrender already Mikey. You don't have a chance of beating me." Yekim said.

"We'll see about that." Mikey said. "For now I summon Beastmon in defense mode." Beastmon came up with 1400def points. "Then I'll switch White Diamond Unicorn in defense mode and end my turn." His unicorn went to defense mode and it had 100def points.

"What is he up to? Why didn't he use his Unicorn's ability?" Yekim said. "It must have something to do with that face down. I better take him out now." He drew his card. "Now Shoutmon X5 attack your former master and destroy all his monsters."

"That won't happen." Mikey said.

"Why is that? Is it your face down?" Yekim said.

"No it's Beastmon's ability. Once a turn I can stop an attack." Mikey said as Beastmon did a belly dance and blocked Shoutmon's attack. "Now I can use my trap card, Fusion Disturbance Break. When you attack and it fails it sends all fusion monsters back as well as all fusion monsters back to the owner's hand." Axeknightmon and Shoutmon X5 returned back to their owners' hands.

"That won't stop me. Now I use the Dark Code Crown's ability and summon Splashmon." Yekim said. Splashmon came back on the field and Yekim's points dropped to 3700. "Now I use his special ability to fuse him with Bagra."

"Bagra!" Mikey said.

"That's right. Now rise Darknessbagramon." Yekim said. Darknessbagramon rose up on the field with 3000atk points. "I end my turn."

"My move." Mikey said.

"Before I decide to end this I must ask you something." Yekim said. "Why is it you always want to help? Do you want to be a hero? You always worry about others and never once yourself?"

"How would you know about that?" Mikey said.

"We've been watching you. We know everything about you." Yekim said. "So let me ask one last time. What makes you do the things you do?"

"It's just plain and simple human nature." Mikey said. "I'll always help others because I just can't ignore them. In fact if I ignored all of that I wouldn't have the friends that I have now."

"That's right." Shoutmon said as he ran over to him. "Not only did Mikey become my general he became my best friend and we made new friends."

"Failing to see the reason to put others first Yekim will be your downfall." Mikey said. "Now it's my turn. I have a promise to keep for your old friend. I summon Shoutmon." Shoutmon came up with 1000atk points. "Are you ready?"

"I'm all set." Shoutmon said.

"Then let's get started." Shoutmon X4 said and both Mikey and Shoutmon began to glow. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two of them came together and formed Mikey's armor.

"Now let's get this over with. First I use Omnishoutmon's ability. If I exchange Shoutmon I can summon him." Mikey said and Shoutmon became Omnishoutmon. "I'll also switch my unicorn to attack mode. "Now I fuse Omnishoutmon with all my monsters including Zekegreymon and summon Shoutmon X7." They all fused together and formed Shoutmon X7 at 4000atk points with two Pickmon tokens emerging. "Now I use Shoutmon X7's ability to wipe out all your monsters."

"I think not. I use Darknessbagramon's ability to negate and destroy your monster and then you take damage equal to its attack points. This duel is over." Yekim said.

"No it isn't." Mikey said. "Because I activate the spell Fuse One. If I offer both my Pickmon tokens I can stop your ability." Both the Pickmon tokens were gone and Darknessbagaramon was stopped. "Now go!" Shoutmon x7 launched its energy wave and destroyed Darknessbagramon.

"No. I don't believe it." Yekim said.

"Yeah well believe it." Mikey said. "Shoutmon X7 and White Diamond Unicorn attack him directly." Shoutmon X7 got on the unicorn and they attacked together and all of Yekim's points were gone.

"I can't believe it I lost. I see, Mikey's true strength is that he can fuse with the hearts of others." Yekim said and that had him think back to his friend Meld before he was gone. After that Mikey and Shoutmon split.

"Mikey you won!" Angie said as she hugged him.

"Way to go man." Christopher said.

"You are the dueling master." Jeremy said.

"Thanks, but it's not over." Mikey said. He looked over and saw the crystal tower. "Now we have some friends who need help." Two barons down, but what other challenges await.


	37. Corrupted Duel

As part of Darakro's mysterious plan to lure in Davis and all the others they were brought to Baron World. When they arrived they were all separated, but so far both Otakat and Yekim have been defeated. As of right now Marcus and his friends were beginning to wake up wherever they were in Baron World.

"This is Baron World? Do they have a thing for red or something?" Marcus said.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Yoshi said.

"Falcomon do you see anything?" Keenan said as Falcomon was flying through the air.

"There seems to be some kind of castle a few miles away." Falcomon said.

"A castle? That's got to be where those barons are. Let's get them!" Marcus said.

"You said it boss." Agumon said as they ran ahead.

"Wait a minute you two." Thomas said, but they kept running, but then it looked like they fell down some kind of hole.

"Marcus!" Yoshi said as they ran over to where they fell and saw they were over a crystal field with Marcus and Agumon trying to keep themselves from getting pierced by them.

"Are you two okay?" Keenan said.

"That's Marcus for you. He runs head first." Lalamon said.

"A little help here." Marcus said. However Marcus saw a reflection of someone walking through the crystals. "Hey is someone there?"

"Welcome Marcus." The reflection of Sucram was appearing on the crystals.

"Sucram!" Marcus said.

"Looks like you could use some help getting down." Sucram said. An energy blast shot down the crystals they were on and brought them down on the ground.

"Okay we both know why you're here." Marcus said as he ran inside the field of crystals. "Why don't you come out somewhere I can see you?"

"I don't need to. We can duel right now, that is if you don't have the heart or spirit for it." Sucram said.

"I'm not scared of you Sucram, bring it on." Marcus said.

"Very well and may this be our final duel." Sucram said. They both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP and when the duel started the crystals were beginning to crack and shatter and Marcus was faced with Sucram.

"Here I come. I summon Gizumon to the field." Sucram said and a Gizumon came up with 1400atk points.

"A Gizumon? That use to belong to Kurata. What happened to all the dragons you had?" Marcus said.

"I have been forced to switch decks." Sucram said. "Now I hold the cards of enemies you and your friends have fought. Let's not get off subject though. I also activate the Scientist Enhancement spell. If I have Gizumon on the field then I can add Gizumon-AT to my hand. I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move now." Marcus said. "First I activate the spell Cost Down. Now if I send one card to the grave then I can lower my monsters' levels by two. Now I summon Rizegreymon." Rizegreymon came up with 2200atk points. "Next I use Rizegreymon's special ability He can destroy one card and you take 300 points of damage. Say goodbye to Gizumon."

"That will not happen. I'm activating the face down, Digital Unbreakable." Sucram said. "This will prevent you from destroying my monster this turn so your ability is negated."

"It may not be destroyed, but you're still taking damage. Rizegreymon attack with **Trident Revolver**." Marcus said. Rizegreymon fired the energy shots and blasted Gizumon and Sucram was brought to 3200LP. "That should be enough this turn."

"It's my move now. First Gizumon's special ability is activated." Sucram said. "It leaves the field and in its place is Gizumon-AT." Gizumon left and Gizumon-AT came up with 2000atk points. "Next I'm activating the spell Data Absorbing Containment. This gives the attack points of a monster in my grave to one on my field as long as they're both machine types. Now Gizumon's points go to Gizumon-AT." Gizumon-AT's points went to 3400. "Now attack with **AT-Laser**." It fired a red laser that shot Rizegreymon and Marcus was brought to 2800LP. "There's more. Whenever one of my Gizumon destroys a monster it is removed from play."

"What?!" Marcus said.

"Your Rizegreymon is gone now. Unless you have a card that can bring him back in play, he and all other monsters that will be destroyed will soon be no use to you." Sucram said.

"Man I always hated those things." Marcus said.

"I end my turn for now and sine it's the end of my turn my Gizumon's points return to normal." Sucram said and Gizumon-AT's points went to normal.

"Sucram what is up with you? This doesn't seem like how you dueled before." Marcus said.

"Just let it go. You wouldn't quite get it. I just wish to defeat you." Sucram said.

'There's more to this then what he's saying. What is going on with him?' Marcus thought.

"Marcus get your head in the game. It's your turn now." Yoshi said.

"She's right. You got to take him out while you can." Keenan said.

"I'm on it." Marcus said as he drew his card. 'The problem is I don't have anything that can beat that piece of junk. I'll have to play defense for a while.' He thought. "I summon Trainer Boxer Shield in defense mode." A coach holding up pads in his hands came up with 1800deff points. "I also place one face down and end my turn."

"My move now. Now that it's my turn my Gizumon-AT turns into Gizumon-XT." Sucram said. Gizumon-XT rose up with 2600atk points. "Go Gizumon-XT attack with **XT-Laser**." It fired its laser and destroyed Marcus' monster. "Don't forget all your monsters will be removed from play whenever they are destroyed by one of my Gizumon."

"That isn't going to stop me." Marcus said.

"Perhaps, but maybe this spell card will." Sucram said. "I activate the Data Demise Countdown. Now at the end of your next turn any monster you have on your field will be removed from play."

"Why would he use that when he can just use Gizumon's ability?" Gaomon said.

"Something isn't right." Thomas said.

"What is up with you Sucram? This isn't how you duel. Why not just use your own deck?" Marcus said. "Even our two Shinegreymons wanted to battle."

"I told you to let it go." Sucram said.

"Marcus something is wrong." Shinegreymon said as he appeared next to him. "He's clearly hiding something. I can feel that there's something strange going on with him."

"Yeah. I got a bad feeling about this too." Marcus said. "Look Sucram I know we're enemies, but maybe there's something I can do to help you."

"Just mind your own business. It's your move now." Sucram said.

"So if I summon a monster than on my next turn it will be destroyed?" Marcus said.

"Your face down could help you, but it's Guard Pose and it only works when you have a monster destroyed in battle." Shinegreymon said.

"So then it all comes down to what I draw." Marcus said. He drew his card and was nervous, but was relief when he saw it was a trap that can help him. "This will help a lot. I'm not going to risk losing another monster so I'm just going to place a face down and end my turn and with no monsters your bomb is useless."

"Boss what are you doing? Now you're wide open for a direct attack." Agumon said.

"I guess in the end you just couldn't beat me." Sucram said. "It's my move now. First I'm activating the Delete Laser spell. It aims one monster in your hand and removes it from play." A laser was shot at Marcus' hand and he lost his Pyro Boxer. "Now watch this. If my opponent has three monsters that have been removed from play and I have a Gizumon I can exchange my Gizumon for something much stronger. I release Gizumon to summon Belphemon." Gizumon turned into a ray of light and became Belphemon Rage Mode at 3000atk points.

"Man. This is like a Kurata nightmare." Marcus said.

"The time has come for me to finally crush you. Belphemon attack him directly with **Lampranthus**." Sucram said. Belphemon launched its chains in a black flame and was heading straight for Marcus and they all thought it was all over.

"Not so fast. I activate the trap Defense Of Calamity." Marcus said.

"Defense Of Calamity?" Sucram said.

"That's right. If I discard my entire hand then your monsters attack points are cut in half." Marcus said and Belphemon's points dropped to 1500. The attack did hit Marcus, but was able to withstand it and brought it to 1300.

"Quick thinking." Thomas said.

"Never thought I hear you say that about Marus." Yoshi said.

"You may have survived, but this duel isn't over yet." Sucram said. The duel with Marcus has finally come for Sucram, or is it the one he wanted.

To Be Continued…


	38. A True Duelist

Sucram and Marcus faced each other. Marcus was at 1300 with a face down, but no cards in his hand. Sucram had Belphemon at 1500atk points and he had 3200LP. However Marcus thought there was something strange with the way Sucram was dueling and he wants to know what.

"It is your turn now Marcus." Sucram said.

"I got it." Marcus said. 'Though there's something strange about the way he's dueling. I don't know what is going on with him, but I can't let that big me.' He thought.

"So what's the plan?" Shinegreymon said.

"I've got to win. This spell is perfect. I'm activating the Counter Comeback spell. This gives me a fresh new hand and I get some life points too." Marcus said. He drew five new cards and his life points went to 1800. "Now I summon Counter Hook." Counter Hook came up with 900atk points. "Next I activate Battling Boxing. Since Counter Hook is in attack mode your monster loses attack points equal to his." Belphemon's points dropped to 600.

"I can't believe a monster as powerful as he is dropped to less than 1000 points?!" Sucram said.

"Now Counter Hook attack Belphemon." Marcus said. Counter Hook shot its C shape brace and hit Belphemon and Sucram was brought to 2900LP.

"You'll need to do better than that." Sucram said. When the smoke cleared it revealed Belphemon wasn't destroyed.

"Why didn't that cow tumble?" Marcus said.

"It's Belphemon's ability. He can only be destroyed by a monster that is a higher level than himself." Sucram said. "Belphemon is a level ten and your Counter Hook is only a level four."

"So unless Marcus can summon a level eleven monster he can't destroyed Belphemon." Thomas said.

"That's a high level. Does Marcus even have anything like that?" Yoshi said.

"I guess I have to end my turn now." Marcus said.

"It's my move." Sucram said. "I activate the Double Manufacture spell. It creates a copy of a monster my field. I create a copy of Belphemon." A copy of Belphemon was formed with the same attack points and level. "Now I overlay both my Belphemon. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon King Yggdrasil." King Yggdrasil as Yggdasil_7D6 rose up with 3000atk points and two overlay units.

"Not Yggdrasil in a bad way again." Marcus said.

"King Yggdrasil attack with **Gigantic Crystal** and end this." Sucram said. Yggdrasil fired its crystal like a missile and Counter Hook was destroyed.

"Not so fast. I use the trap Guard Pose. When a monster on my field is destroyed then the damage is weakened by its attack points." Marcus said.

"That's not enough to keep you from taking damage." Sucram said.

"You're right, unless from my grave I use the effects of my Double Counter Hook in my hand. If I send him to the grave then the damage is dropped by another 900. That's a total of 1800 points of less damage." Marcus said and his points dropped to 1000.

"You may have escaped defeat, but you won't for much longer. I end my turn for now." Sucram said.

"Here I go. First I summon my Clashing Fists." Marcus said. Clashing Fists came up with 1600atk points. "Next I'm using my classic favorite Tag Team In. Now I summon Geogreymon to the field." Geogreymon came up with 1600atk points. "Now I overlay both of them. With these two I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon flew up with 2500atk points.

"I'm all set. This time you're going down baron." Shinegreymon said.

"I now use Counter Hook's ability. Since he's in my graveyard our monsters attack points are switch." Marcus said. Shinegreymon's points went to 3000 and Yggdrasil's went to 2500. "Next I equip him with Geo Grey Sword to give him 400 more attack points." Shinegreymon's points went to 3400. "Next I use Shinegreymon's ability. I use one overlay unit to deal an extra 500 points of damage. Go Shinegreymon attack."

"Not so fast, I use Yggdrasil's ability. I use one overlay unit to block your attack." Sucram said. One overlay unit went into Yggdrail's face and survived the attack, but Sucram was brought to 1500LP. "Now its other affect is added and deals 300 points of damage." It whipped Marcus with a vine and he was brought to 700LP.

"In that case I place a face down and end my turn." Marcus said and their monsters points went to normal.

"My move and it's time I put an end to this." Sucram said.

"Sucram do you really want to end things like this?" Marcus said.

"Marcus what are you talking about?" Shinegreymon said.

"We both know how you want to end this. Where's the honor you had before." Marcus said. "If you have any honor then you will end this the way you want it to."

"This is how I want it to end." Sucram said. "I want to end it with you having no life points and lying defeated in front of me. I now activate Baron Negative Force. I use it on King Yggdrasil. Now I rebuild him to form a new being. One who brings judgment and destroys all those who stand against it as it stand to what it believe is right. I summon King Yggdrasil Prism." Yggdrasil took the form of a woman made of crystals at 3000atk points. "Now I use her special ability. If I use one overlay unit I can lower your monsters attack points y 400, practically making that leaving your Geo Grey Sword useless." Shinegreymon's points went back to normal.

"Bring it on. I'm not scared the least bit." Marcus said.

"King Yggdrasil Prism attack with **Prism Demise**." Sucram said. Yggdrasil charged up an energy beam and fired.

"I don't think so. I use my trap, Triple Champion." Marcus said. "Now I get three belt tokens and your attack is stopped." A barrier protected Marcus and Shinegreymon and three belts that had no attack points.

"It's your turn now." Sucram said.

"Then get ready, but first….Agumon!" Marcus said.

"I'm all set to go." Agumon said as he ran over to him.

"Let's do this you two." Shinegreymon said as they both began to glow gold. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two of them came together and formed Marcus' armor.

"Here I go." Marcus said drawing his card. "First I overlay all my belt tokens. With these three I build the overlay network and xyz summon Black Night Cerberus." Cerberus rose on the field with 300atk points. "Next I use the spell Burst Charge and turn Shinegreymon into Shinegreymon Burst." Shinegreymon Burst flew up with 4000atk points.

"Shinegreymon Burst! I guess this is it." Sucram said accepting defeat.

"Shinegreymon Burst attack with **Final Shining Burst**." Marcus said. Shinegreymon fired his powerful blast of light and destroyed King Yggdrasil Prime and Sucram was brought to 500LP. "I now use Shinegreymon Burst's ability. I use one overlay unit to select one of two abilities. I choose the one where Shinegreymon can deal damage up 100-1000 of my choice."

"Here it comes." Sucram said.

"I choose 200." Marcus said surprising them all. Shinegreymon shot a ball of fire and hit Sucram and he was brought to 300LP.

"What are you doing Marcus?" Sucram said. "Do you wish to finish me with Black Night Cerberus because the mythic card is the key to my destruction? Go ahead Marcus, finish me." He said, but Marcus didn't do anything. "What are you waiting for? This is your chance."

"I can't. I won't." Marcus said. "I…I don't want to defeat you like this!" That surprised all of them and had Sucram widen his eyes.

"Marcus what are you talking about? This is your chance to finish him." Thomas said.

"No I won't." Marcus said. "Sucram you said so yourself that our two Shinegreymon want to battle to see which is the strongest. Our other duels were left unfinished so if I attack you now then that will never be settled. So I'll give you more turns, I'll hold back on my attacks until you bring out Shinegreymon Ruin." Sucram could not believe that Marcus would drag out the duel to settle that.

'I see.' Sucram thought. 'He wishes to finish that. He's been nobler than what I am. He is a true duelist. What am I suppose to do then? I don't have Shinegreymon Ruin' Then the darkness from his deck was growing out of control as a shot of electricity came out and zapped Cerberus.

"What's going on?" Marcus said.

"The darkness of my deck. It's forcing your monster to attack." Sucram said and Ceberus drew itself closer to attacking Sucram and then it charged in.

"Cerberus stop!" Marcus ordered, but it was too late as Cerberus struck Sucram and he lost the last of his life points. It was from that, that Sucram saw a vision of a person in darkness. The one who was behind all this madness and he was dismayed.

"Him!" Sucram said. "Marcus, beware of Darakro." Those were Sucram's last words before he turned to stardust and vanished. Marcus heard his last words and wondered what they meant.

"Beware of Darakro?" Marcus said.


	39. Ignited Hatred

When arriving in Baron World all Takuya and his friends ended up getting separated from all the others. Upon awakening Takuya and his friends looked around to try and figure out where they were.

"I've seen some creepy places in the digital world, but this place has got to be the creepiest." J.P. said.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Zoe said.

"I'm sure they're fine as long as they aren't alone." Koji said.

"Koji's right. We should just stay focus on finding a place where we can go." Takuya said.

"Hey Takuya there's some kind of building over there." Tommy said as he pointed to the crystal tower.

"That could be the barons hide out." Koichi said.

"You might be right and that's where we need to go." Takuya said as he ran ahead and the others followed. They kept running to the castle, but it didn't look like they were getting any closer.

"Oh man it's farther than it looks." Zoe said.

"Now that you mention it Zoe it's like we keep running, but we're not getting any closer." Koji said.

"How is that possible?" Tommy said.

"It isn't unless someone is causing it to happen." Emperorgreymon said appearing next to Takuya.

"How could anyone cause that? Is it some kind of trick?" Takuya said.

"It is. The only way you're getting through that castle is through me." They all looked up ahead and saw that Ayukat was walking straight towards them.

"Ayukat!" Takuya said.

"I finally get some payback." Ayukat said. "I have you in my sights and I'm not letting you go. The time has come for me to destroy you, Takuya."

"So you came all the way out here just to beat me?" Takuya said.

"What other reason would I have? My deck has been remade of the enemies you have faced in the digital world and now that I am here and have this new deck I don't want to wait around anymore." Ayukat said.

"Takuya are you sure about this?" Zoe said.

"I have to beat him at some point." Takuya said. "You guys better move back. I don't want you guys to get caught in anything. Something doesn't seem right, I can feel it. It's like he's unstable." They all understood what he was saying and they all moved back.

"No more waiting. The time I have waited for is here." Ayukat said.

"I thought you would have learned to be saner after I helped you get your body back." Takuya said.

"You said so yourself that I'm ruthless. Now quite staling and let's get this over with." Ayukat said. They both started up their duel disks and got ready to face each other.

"Now let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll go first here. First I summon Ranamon in attack mode." Ayukat said and Ranamon came up with 1200atk points. "Now listen up. If you summon a fire attribute monster then it loses 400atk points."

"But all my monsters are fire attribute." Takuya said.

"I know. Now I use the spell Beast Evolution." Ayukat said. "This allows me to summon a beast monster from my hand. I summon Calmaramon." Calmaramon rose up with 1900atk points.

"Oh look, it's the beauty and the beast." Zoe said as she was reminded how much she disliked Ranamon.

"Now since I have another water monster on the field it gains 300atk points and when you summon a fire attribute monster it loses the same amount." Ayukat said and Ranamon's points went to 1500.

"So if I summon a monster it's going to lose 700atk points." Takuya said.

"Someone is good at math. It's your turn now." Ayukat said.

"Here I come." Takuya said. "I summon Pyro Pirate in attack mode." His pirate came on the field with 1400atk points.

"You fool. I just told you both my monsters would take away your monsters attack points." Ayukat said. Ranamon shot water and Calmaramon spit ink at his monster and its points dropped to 700.

"I was aware of that." Takuya said. "That's why I'm using the quip spell Salamandra. This gives my monster back the 700 points it lost." A dragon shaped fire formed around the pirate's sword and his attack points return to normal.

"What good will that do?" Ayukat said.

"This is what. I'm also activating the Backfire Burn spell." Takuya said. "This spell drops your monsters attack points by the same amount of attack points my pirate just gained." Calmaramon and Ranamon's points dropped to 1200 and 800. "Now Pyro Pirate attack Calmaramon." Pyro Pirate slashed at Calmaramon and brought Ayukat to 3800.

"Dang it." Ayukat said.

"That's right and without Calmaramon, Ranamon's points drop and my pirate get some points back." Takuya said. Ranamon's points went to 500 and Pyro Pirate's went to 1700. "It's your turn now."

"That's right it is." Ayukat said. "First I summon Grumblemon to the field." Grumblemon came up with 1100atk points. "Next its special ability is activated. I can summon one earth attribute monster. I summon Gigasmon in attack mode." Gigasmon came up with 1800atk points."

"Do you have all of the other legendary warriors?" Takuya said.

"I have all the enemies I faced. That's what I told you earlier." Ayukat said. "Now Gigasmon attack with **Quagmire Twister**." Gigasmon spun around like a twister and destroyed Pyro Pirate and Takuya was brought to 3900LP.

"Not good. Without Pyro Pirate, Ranamon's points return to normal." Koji said. He was right as Ranamon returned to 1200.

"Now Grumblemon and Ranamon attack him directly." Ayukat said. They both attacked with a hammer and waves and Takuya was brought to 1600LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now." Takuya said.

"Before you make another move I'm activating the trap card Demising Land." Ayukat said. "Now I can offer two monsters even if it's not my turn to summon a level seven or higher monster. I release both Ranamon and Grumblemon to summon Sakkakumon." Both were gone and Sakkakumon rose to the field at 2500atk points.

"Oh great it's mister big mouth." Takuya said.

"That won't stop me. I use the spell card Reignite and bring back Pyro Pirate." Takuya said and Pyro Pirate came back on the field. "Next I summon Fire Tuner to the field." Fire Tuner came up with 1300atk points. "Now I tune level four Fire Tuner with level four Pyro Pirate to syncro summon Emperorgreymon." The syncro summoning began and Emperorgreymon came up with 3000atk points.

"I'm not scared. Go on and attack me." Ayukat said.

"He wants Takuya to attack?" Tommy said.

"Something isn't right here." Koichi said.

"Emperorgreymon attack Gigasmon with **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Takuya said. Emperorgreymon's sword turned into a crossbow and fired the energy blast that destroyed Gigasmon and Ayukat was brought to 2600LP, but he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emperorgreymon said.

"What are you laughing about?" Takuya said.

"I'm laughing because you just helped me bring yourself one step closer to destruction." Ayukat said. "Sakkakumon's special ability is activated. When you deal damage to me Sakkakumon deals the half the damage to you. Now have a taste of your own medicine." Sakkakumon fired its own energy blast and hit Takuya as he was brought to 1000LP and was knocked down.

"Okay that one hurt." Takuya said as he struggled to get up.

"Down where you belong, right to the ground to my feet." Ayukat said and laughed.

"Man you sound as crazy as Iat." Takuya said.

"Don't you dare compare me to that idiot!" Ayukat said. "I am much more powerful than him. I do whatever I want and what I want right now is to see you destroyed."

"What happened to him? He's freaking out like he's having a mental break down." Takuya said.

"It must be his desire to defeat you." Emperorgreymon said.

"Desire to defeat me?" Takuya said.

"Yes. I have a strong desire to defeat you." Ayukat said. "It's that desire that ignites a burning flame inside me and that desire is fueled by my hatred."

"Hatred?" Takuya said.

"Ye hatred towards you." Ayukat said. "I hate your friends. I hate you most of all. You and your meddlesome friends have been a thorn in my side for quite a while. That is why I am going to destroy you and then once I'm done with you I will destroy everything that is most precious to you." He laughed madly at that. Hatred is running through his body and he will use that hatred in this duel to show how much he hates Takuya.

To Be Continued….


	40. Chaos Of Hatred

Ayukat was fueled by hatred towards Takuya as their duel went on. Takuya was at 1000LP and he had Emperorgreymon with 3000atk points. Ayukat was at 2600LP with Sakkakumon at 2500atk points.

"So what are you going to do now you wimp? If you deal any damage to me you'll be dealt half that damage." Ayukat said.

"I guess I don't have a choice, but to end my turn with one face down." Takuya said.

"Of course, that's all you can do." Ayukat said.

"You were right Takuya. He seems unstable." Emperorgreymon said. "If he continues to use his hatred in this duel it will destroy himself."

"It's my turn now." Ayukat said. "First I summon Arbormon in defense mode." Arbormon came up with 1300def points. "Next I use his special ability. When he's summoned in defense mode he can switch your monster in defense mode." Emperorgreymon was switch to defense mode at 2000def points. "Next I use the spell Virus Damage Dealer. When I attack a monster in defense mode and its destroyed then this card will have you take the difference as damage. Sakkakumon destroy Emperorgreymon."

"I don't think so. I use the trap Fire Safety. If a fire monster on my field is being attack then it can't be destroyed this turn." Takuya said. Sakkakumon tackled Emperorgreymon, but he blocked it. However Takuya was brought to 500LP.

"You might have saved yourself for now, but you won't hold out for much longer." Ayukat said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move." Takuya said.

"Guys do you think Takuya can win?" Tommy said.

"He won against Ayukat before." J.P. said.

"Maybe, but Ayukat is playing on a whole new level." Koji said.

"First I'm going to switch Emperorgreymon back into attack mode." Takuya said and Emperorgreymon came back up at 3000atk points.

"Takuya be careful. Remember if we attack then we get half the damage because of Sakkakumon." Emperorgreymon said.

"Don't worry. I have a card that can handle that." Takuya said. "I activate the spell Restriction In Fire. Now for this one turn this spell will block all monsters' special ability."

"All monsters?!" Ayukat said.

"That's right. Including Sakkakumon." Takuya said as all monsters were wrapped in threads of fire. "Now Emperorgreymon attack Sakkakumon with **Dragon Fire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon fired and destroyed Sakkakumon and brought to Ayukat to 2100LP. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move now and you're starting to get on my nerves more than anyone." Ayukat said. "First I'm activating my face down Division And Conquer. This allows me to summon two monsters. I summon Mercurymon and Petaldramon." Mercurymon came up with 1000atk points and Petaldramon with 1500atk points.

"This doesn't look good." Takuya said.

"I now sacrifice Arbormon and Petaldramon to summon the dark tuner Cherubimon." Ayukat said. They both were offered as they turned into red energy and floated in the sky and Cherubimon came floating down with 0atk points.

"Did he say dark tuner?" Takuya said.

"What's a dark tuner?" Emperorgreymon said.

"I'll gladly show you." Ayukat said. "A dark tuner is like a normal tuner except it uses negative energy. It's an old form of summoning that have long been forgotten. Just watch and see. I tune my level ten dark tuner Cherubimon with level three Mercurymon." Cherubimon brought its hands around Mercurymon. Then a dark orb was formed around Mercurymon and then it grew in size swallowing them both. Inside the stars went in Mercurymon and three were destroyed. The orb burst apart and there were seven stars that were black rotating around.

"What is this madness?" Emperorgreymon said.

"I think we're about to find out." Takuya said.

"When the shadows are devour by darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light." Ayukat said. "Come forth Lucemon Chaos." A dark ray was created and Lucemon in Chaos Mode came through with 3000atk points.

"Lucemon!" Takuya said.

"It looks like the real fight is starting now." Emperorgreymon said.

"You bet it is. I use Lucemon's ability." Ayukat said. Lucemon created a white orb and a black orb. He tossed them both and Emperorgreymon was surrounded in a strange orb.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Emperorgreymon said.

"Lucemon has a powerful ability. He can take away your attack points, up to 1000, or have you completely destroyed." Ayukat said.

"Completely destroyed?!" Takuya said.

"That's right. You better hope you get lucky." Ayukat said. Emperorgreymon was getting shocked from within the orb and it burst apart with his attack points dropping to 2200. "Looks like you did get lucky, but not lucky enough. Lucemon attack Emperorgreymon."

"Not so fast. I activate Firewall Secure." Takuya said. "This trap gives my monster an extra 1000atk points." Emperorgreymon's points went to 3200. When Lucemon attack Emperorgreymon brought out his sword and slashed at Lucemon and Ayukat was brought to 1900LP. However Lucemon was not destroyed.

"Wait why wasn't Lucemon destroyed?" J.P. said.

"Lucemon must have an ability that prevents it from being destroyed." Zoe said. "Now what is Takuya going to do?"

"Wait check out Ayukat." Koichi said. They saw that Ayukat was gripping his hands tight and it looked like he was getting angry.

"Curse you. CURSE YOU TAKUYA!" Ayukat shouted. "Every time I think I have you, you pull something else. You are the largest nuisance I have ever known. That is why I can't wait until I crush you. Just hurry up and be destroy already."

"Man someone has issues." Takuya said.

"Just take your turn already since I place a face down." Ayukat said and Emperorgreymon's points went to normal.

"Alright." Takuya said. "I summon the tuner monster Hot Flame Rider." A biker riding a red motorcycle road on with 1400atk points. "Now thanks to his special ability I get to draw two cards." He drew and saw one of the cards he drew. "Flames Of The Ancients! This helped me win against him last time. I now use the spell Reignite. I can now bring back one fire attribute monster. Come back Pyro Pirate." His pirate came back at 1400atk points.

"What good can those two do?" Ayukat said.

"They'll help because Hot Flame Rider is a tuner. I tune my level three Hot Flame Rider with Pyro Pirate." Takuya said. The two of them came together and formed a new monster. "I syncro summon Red Flame Phoenix." His Phoenix flew up with 2400atk points.

"The mythic card!" Ayukat said.

"I place two face downs and I end my turn." Takuya said.

"It's my move. It's time I send you to oblivion." Ayukat said. "I activate Baron Negative Force. I use it on Lucemon Chaos. With this I form a beast of shadows. The one who is the king that represent the seven deadly sins and brings destruction without a second thought. I summon Lucemon Shadowlord." Lucemon in Shadowlord form rose up with 3000atk points.

"I forgot how ugly he was." Takuya said.

"This time I will finish you." Ayukat said.

"Ayukat can't you see you're hurting yourself?" Takuya said and he wondered what he meant. "You're letting hatred go over your mind, it's all you think about. It's because of that you're going to fall no matter what you do."

"Well said Takuya." Takuya looked behind him and saw Agunimon appear behind him.

"You arrogant brat." Ayukat said. "I'll teach you to speak to me that way. Lucemon Shadowlord completely destroy him with **Tide Of Despair**." Lucemon breathed out a flood of fire from its mouth.

"I activate my trap Flames Of The Ancients. You remember this don't you?" Takuya said.

"That's right which is why I'm using my trap, Unlock The Seal Away." Ayukat said. "When you activate a trap when I'm attacking this card destroys all spells and traps activate and negates their abilities." Takuya's trap was destroyed. "Now I win!"

"Not yet because I use my other trap, Reaching Of The Flame." Takuya said. "If I give up half of my life points when you attack a fire monster than it's stopped." Takuya's life points dropped to 350 and blocked the attack.

"I'm sick of you blocking my attacks. You won't get lucky a next turn." Ayukat said.

"There won't be a next turn for him." Agunimon said.

'That's right. This ends right now." Takuya said and Emperorgreymon knew it was time. Both Agunimon and Takuya glowed red and began to fly.

"When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." Emperorgreymon said and the two came together and Takuya was in his new armor.

"This ends now." Takuya said as he drew a card. "I activate Ancient Spirit Evolution and turn Emperorgreymon into Susanoomon." Emperorgreymon was covered in a light and became Susanoomon at 4000atk points.

"It all ends right here." Susanoomon.

"I use Susanoomon's ability to block all of your monster's power." Takuya said. Susanoomon formed clouds over Lucemon and was chained by thunder. "Now Susannomon and Red Flame Phoenix attack!" Susanoomon got on Red Flame Phoenix and charged in with his sword to attack and in one strike he destroyed Lucemon.

"Not again. This can't be happening to me again." Ayukat said. Then he was caught in the explosion as he was blown away and was gone as he turned to stardust as Agunimon and Takuya split.

"You were right." Takuya said. "He let hatred blind him and that led to his demise."

"That's the difference between you and him. You had friends that helped guide you and you see clearly. Even with that you never let hatred get to you." Agunimon said.

"Speaking of friends I got some to help." Takuya said.


	41. Master The Dark Masters

The end of the barons draw closer as four of them have already been defeated. Only two remain which may or may not come down to only one. With Tai and the others separated from the others they were beginning to awaken and looked around Baron World.

"Look at this place." Mimi said.

"Yeah. It seems everything here is made of some kind of mineral that seems to be giving off strange energy." Izzy said.

"We were told this place is made of negative energy." Tai said.

"Be careful with what you touch guys. There's no telling what this energy could do to our bodies." Izzy said.

"Oh man this is bad." Joe said. "We were drawn into another world, though that's not unusual. We don't know where we are. I don't even have anything to help us be prepared for a situation like this."

"You sound like you need an inhaler." Gomamon said.

"Just take deep breaths and calm down Joe." Matt said.

"Tai what do you think we should do?" Sora said. Tai was beginning to think when he looked over and saw the crystal castle.

"That's where we need to go." Tai said.

"That giant crystal?" Agumon said.

"Actually that seems to be a castle made of a crystal material." Izzy said.

"Wow. That's like my fantasy house." Mimi said.

"You would want to sleep in something in a place with many sharp edges?" Palmon said.

"Focus." Tai said. "That castle has to be where the barons are and I bet that's where Davis and all the others are heading. That's where we're heading too."

"Alright, you heard him. That's where we're going so let's go." Agumon said.

"Oh you're not going anywhere."

"Who said that?" Tai said as they looked around to find the source of that voice, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Six little humans coming to doom. Six little digimon too. Take one down, beat him around, and victory cheers a sound." The voice echoed around with a chuckle.

"Wait, don't tell me it's him." Tai said.

"Everyone up there." Tentomon said. They all looked up and saw Iat dive right down in front of them.

"Iat!" Tai said.

"That's right Tai." Iat said.

"Let me guess. You came all the way out here just to take me down." Tai said.

"That's right Tai. In fact that's the whole reason for anything after all. All to take you and your friends down." Iat said.

"Well since you came all this way it would be rude of me to turn it down." Tai said.

"Oh I'm so glad." Iat said.

"Guys you might want to find a place to take cover. This guy is not mentally well and this could get ugly." Tai said.

"You got it Tai." Matt said.

"Take him down babe." Mimi said as they all moved out of the way.

"Without your friends you're doom. Doom I say." Iat said.

"Shut your mouth and let's just get this over with." Tai said and they both activated their duel disks and got themselves ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I should warn you though that y deck has been remade." Iat said.

"Remade?" Tai said.

"Careful Tai." Wargreymon said as he appeared next to him.

"You might be right. He's unpredictable." Tai said.

"I'll go first here." Iat said. "I activate the field spell Spiral Mountain." Spiral Mountain emerged behind Iat as it grew up to the sky. "This field spell will allow either of us to summon a monster of the same level for when they are destroyed."

"Both of us?" Tai said.

"Yes, but do you really think I let you have that kind of fun. I activate another spell, Sovereign Blockage." Iat said. "This spell will only allow field spells to work on the one who played them. So my field spell is only going to work for me."

"I don't need your help from any of your spells or anything." Tai said.

"You say that now, but I know you're going to wish you did." Iat said. "I activate one more spell card, Darkness User. This allows me to summon any monster in my hand if I give up 1000LP." His points dropped to 3000. "I summon Metalseadramon in attack mode." Metalseadramon rose up to the field with 2200atk points.

"Metalseadramon!?" Tai said.

"This must be what he meant when he said his deck has been remade." Wargreymon said.

"You see Tai I've been given new cards. I hold the power of all the enemies you faced during your trips to the digital world." Iat said.

"Oh man. They were all a pain in their own way." Tai said.

"I now use Metalseadramon's ability." Iat said. "For each card in my hand he takes away 300LP. I'm holding two cards now." Metalseadramon fired an energy blast at him and Tai was brought to 3400LP. "Well that will end my turn. So how are you going to take out a monster as powerful as this?"

"I'll show you." Tai said. "First I'm activating Courageous Risk. Now if I give up life points that equal a monster's level I can summon it. I summon Metalgreymon and he's a level 6." His points dropped to 2800 and Metalgreymon came up with 2300atk points.

"Ooh a metal dino, should I be shaking?" Iat said.

"You should be after I activate the equip spell Gold Claw." Tai said and Metalgreymon's claw turned gold and his attack points went to 2700. "Metalgreymon attack Metalseadramon." Metalgreymon stretched out his claw and destroyed Metalseadramon and Iat was brought to 2500LP.

"Did you forget about my field spell? Now that Metalseadramon has been destroyed I can summon a new monster that has the same level." Iat said. "I summon Puppetmon." Puppetmon came up with 2300atk points. "What do you say now?"

"I'm just going to place a face down and I end my turn." Tai said.

"It's my move now." Iat said. "First I use Puppetmon's special ability. He can destroy one spell or trap on the field. Say goodbye to that gold claw." Puppetmon jumped up and crushed the gold claw and Metalgreymon's points returned to normal.

"So now what because our monsters have the same attack points?" Tai said.

"Maybe, but not for long. I use the spell Craze Sensation." Iat said. "Now since our monsters have the same attack points I can use this spell to give my monster points, say 1500." Puppetmon's points went to 3800. "Now Puppetmon smash him to pieces with **Puppet Pummel**." Puppetmon jumped up and pounded Metalgreymon on the head and Tai was brought to 1300LP.

"T.K. always did hate that walking piece of firewood." Matt said.

"Well I think that should bring an end to my turn." Iat said and Puppetmon's points returned to normal.

"It's my turn now." Tai said. "First I activate my face down No Fear Stand. Now since I have less life points than you I can summon a monster that has the same attack points of the difference. Since we have a 1200 point difference I summon Agumon." Agumon came up with 900atk points.

"What is it with you and dinosaurs?" Iat said.

"Now I use Agumon's special ability. When he's used as a sacrifice he counts as two monsters." Tai said. "I release Agumon to summon Wargreymon." Wargreymon flew up on the field with 3000atk points. "Wargreymon attack Puppetmon. Go **Terra Force**. Oh and don't forget Wargreymon's ability that the damage is double." Wargreymon was storing up energy and tossed it destroying Puppetmon and Iat was brought to 1100.

"Don't forget about my field spell. Now in Puppetmon's place comes Machinedramon." Iat said. Machinedramon rose up on the field and had 2400atk points.

"That should end my turn for now."

"Sweet, Tai is close to winning." Mimi said.

"Hopefully next turn Tai can finish him." Joe said.

"Here I go. First I'm activating the spell card Sacrificial Strength." Iat said. "Now I send one monster to the grave and I gain all its attack points as life points. Goodbye Etemon and that's a total of 1700 points." His life points went up to 2800.

"What is it with bad guys and always giving up their comrades?" Tai said.

"If you don't need them then make them useful for something." Iat said. "I hope your ready Tai because the worst is yet to come."

"I don't like the sound of that." Tai said.

"Me either so be ready Tai because if he has new power then he is even more dangerous than he ever have before." Wargreymon said.

"Yeah and with how he was before that's what has me real concerned." Tai said.

To Be Continued…


	42. Creep Of The Creepiest

Tai and Iat's duel continued since Tai had Wargreymon at 3000atk points and Tai had 1300LP. Iat had his field spell Spiral Mountain and his spell Sovereign Blockage. He had 2800LP and his Machinedramon at 2400atk points.

"So tell me if you have plan because I would like to crush it." Iat said laughing.

"Dude you need help." Tai said.

"Anyway let's continue. It's my move now." Iat said. "First I use Machinedramon's ability. If I send a monster to the graveyard he gains 500atk points for each one. I send Devimon and Demidevimon to the grave." He discarded two cards and fueled up Machinedramon's power went up to 3400.

"This is going to hurt." Wargreymon said.

"Machinedramon attack with **Giga Cannon**." Iat said. Machinedramon fired its cannons and Wargreymon was destroyed and Tai was brought to 900LP. "I think that should do and since it's the end of my turn Machinedramon's points return to normal." Machinedramon's points returned to normal and it was Tai's turn.

"It's my move now." Tai said. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn and bring back Wargreymon." Wargreymon came back at 3000atk points. "Now Wargreymon attack Machinedramon and double the damage with **Terra Force**." Wargreymon stored up energy between his claws and tossed it and Machinedramon was destroyed and Iat was brought to 2000.

"Have you forgotten about my field spell? With Machinedramon destroyed I can summon a monster the same level." Iat said. "I now summon Piedmon." Piedmon came up with 2500atk points.

"Great he's got Piedmon too." Matt said.

"He has everyone we faced remember?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah and they just keep coming." Sora said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Tai said.

"My move now." Iat said. "First I use Piedmon's ability. If your monsters' attack points total is more than his than he can switch them around." Piedmon snapped his fingers and Wargreymon and his own points were switch. "Now Piedmon attack and destroy Wargreymon with **Trump Sword**." Piedmon pulled out four swords and tossed them.

"Hold it right there. I'm using the trap, Brave Shield." Tai said. "Now when Wargreymon is safe and the damage is cut in half." Wargreymon blocked the attack and Tai was brought to 550LP.

"I wonder how lucky these guys can be. I place one face down and end my turn." Iat said and when that happened both their monsters' points switch back.

"It's my move." Tai said. "First I use Pot Of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I use Polymerization. I fuse both of my Raptor Racers and summon Twin Headed Raptor Racer." His two raptors fuse together and formed a black raptor with two heads and had 2400atk points.

"Wow. I like to have that as a pet." Iat said.

"Wagreymon attack Piedmon." Tai said. Wargreymon stored energy into his claws and tossed it as Piedmon was destroyed and Iat was brought to 1000.

"I'm telling you no matter how many times you destroy my monsters I have something to make one just as strong come." Iat said. "Now watch as I bring out the most horrible yet. I summon Apocalymon." Apocoalymon descended down from the sky as he had 3000atk points.

"So you had Apocalymon too?" Tai said.

"Again I tell you I have all your enemies." Iat said.

"Anyway I place one face down and end my turn." Tai said.

"It's my move now. I think I'm going to start by having Apocalymon attack your Twin Headed Raptor Racer." Iat said. Apocalymon stretched out his claws and about to attack.

"I don't think so. First I use the spell from my hand De-Fusion." Tai said. "Now I split my raptor back into the two he was." His raptor split back into two at 1300def points.

"That won't stop Apocalymon from taking one out." Iat said.

"I now activate the face down, Battle Interruption." Tai said. "When you attack a monster that has less than 1500 point difference than the battle stops right here."

"In that case I'll activate my own face down, Dark Card." Iat said. "I can't activate it this turn, but it allows me to put one spell in my hand."

"No doubt that's Baron Negative Force." Tai said.

"It's your turn now." Iat said.

"I better turn this around fast." Tai said. "First I'm offering both my raptors and summon Orange Desert Sphinx. The sphinx came up with 2400atk points. "I now use my sphinx's ability. If I send a spell or trap to the grave then he gains 400atk points each turn." He discarded one card and his sphinx's points went to 2800.

"2800 isn't enough." Izzy said.

"Wait doesn't his sphinx have another ability?" Sora said.

"Yeah if Tai removes a spell or trap from play then he can stop the attack." Joe said.

"There's more. The card I discarded was Final Brave Tempt. When that card is sent to the grave it gives my monsters a total of 500atk points." Tai said and Wargreymon's points went to 3500 and his Sphinx went to 3300.

"I get it. You only brought out the sphinx to discard that card." Iat said.

"That's right. This ends right now. Finish him Wargreymon." Tai said and Wargreymon flew into attack.

"I don't think so. You see Apocalymon's ability allows me to stop one attack." Iat said. A claw was brought out and stopped Wargreymon.

"I have no choice, but to end my turn." Tai said.

"Then it comes for me to end this. I use the spell Baron Negative Force on Apocalymon." Iat said. "Form of darkness and negative energy. He devours all power and in the universe. Rise and destroy Apocalymon Creep." The metal part of Apocalymon was gone and in its place was the human half with the bottom half of his body covered in wires forming a ball and had 3000atk points.

"So that's the worst monster he has." Wargreymon said.

"Here he comes." Tai said.

"I use Apocalymon Creep's special ability to devour all your monsters attack points." Iat said. Sets of fires came out and wrapped around Wargreymon and the sphinx and when he released them they lost all power.

"Wargreymon, Orange Desert Sphinx!" Tai shouted.

"Bring this an end now Apocalymon Creep end this with **Elimination Devour**." Iat said. HE grabbed the both of them and a mouth was opening up and pulled the two of them in.

"I don't think so because I use my sphinx's special ability. If I remove one spell or trap from my grave then I can stop your attack." Tai said. The sphinx created a field that kept the two of them safe.

"Oh that is so annoying." Iat said. "Either way no matter what you're doom. You and all of your friends are doomed."

"No you're the doomed one." Tai said.

"What gives you that courage?" Iat said.

"It's my heart." Tai said. "No matter what the challenge I won't ever give up. Did you think I be imitated by your monsters or anything you've done. Try all you want Iat because as long as I have the courage to fight I won't ever quit."

"Whatever." Iat said.

"I think it's my move now. Hey Agumon are you ready to finish this with me?" Tai said.

"I'm all set to go." Agumon said and the two of them started to glow an orange color and began to fly.

"Let's do this you two." Wargreymon said. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." Tai and Agumon came together and Tai was in his armor.

"Wow look at him!" Mimi said finding it amazing.

"Let's end this." Tai said as he drew his card. "I activate Victory Charge and have Wargreymon become Victorygreymon." Wargreymon transformed and became Victorygreymon at 4000atk points. "Victorygreymon and Orange Desert Sphinx. Combine your power and finish this." Victorygreymon rode on the sphinx and held out his sword.

"No! I lost again." Iat said. Victorygreymon slashed at Apocalymon Creep and Iat was brought to nothing. "NO! Help me Sivad please. I don't want to be destroyed. Please help me!" He cried out, but it was too late as he turned to stardust.

"Tai are you okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah don't worry." Tai said and looked to the crystal castle. "He called out to the castle. That has to be where Sivad is. Once he's taken out then this whole thing comes to an end." With only one baron left the end draws much closer.


	43. Royal Baron Battle

The battle with the barons draw closer and closer to the end. With Otakat, Yekim, Sucram, Ayukat, and Iat all have been defeated. Now only Sivad remains and there is only one who can defeat him.

"They've all been defeated." Sivad said sensing that all five of them have been defeated. "I guess it's all up to me now."

"Not to worry." Darakro said behind him. "Everything is going exactly as I planned."

"I hope all of this works out because if it doesn't then it's over for us." Sivad said.

"Oh don't worry about that. Everything will all work out." Darakro said.

…

Davis

"Davis. Davis. Wake up Davis." Davis began to wake up with Magnamon staring at him and saw that his group was beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"Rides like that always make me sick." Yolei said.

"Magnamon what happened?" Davis said.

"Upon arriving in Baron World some sort of energy release caused us to be separated from all the others." Magnamon said. "Look where we ended up." Davis looked up and saw that they were right in front of the castle.

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"If I had to guess, I say this is the barons' hideout." Ken said.

"What luck we ended up here." Wormmon said.

'I'm not sure if it was luck at all.' Magnamon thought.

"If this is where those creeps have been staying then it's time we put an end to this." Davis said.

"Wait. Shouldn't we go and find the others?" Kari said.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Ross said.

"Yeah and besides I don't think we have time to go and look for them." T.K. said.

"Then let's go. This all comes to an end." Davis said as he went in and the others went inside. They all started heading up a set of stairs.

"Not a lot of security is there?" Armadillomon said.

"Not unless they want us here." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right. We could be walking right into a trap." Hawkmon said.

"We'll find out about that soon enough." Davis said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Welcome humans to my home and the place that will be your grave." They all looked ahead and saw Sivad at the top of more stairs sitting on his throne.

"Sivad!" Davis said.

"I told you the last time we met you haven't seen the last of me." Sivad said as he got up and started walking down. "The time has come for us to finish this Davis Motomiya."

"You're right, but before I want to ask you something." Davis said.

"What is it?" Sivad said.

"In all the temples that we've been too where we found the mythic cards each one had a legend." Davis said. "Each legend was tied to you or one of the other barons."

"What?" Sivad said.

"Yeah. In Europe the legend was around you, China Ayukat, Australia Sucram, Egypt Iat, Brazil Otakat, and the United States Yekim." Davis said. "On top of that each of you were our ancestors so how did you ended up becoming barons."

"I don't even know what you're talking about. That all just sounds like nonsense to me." Sivad said.

"I'm curious myself about that." Cody said.

"But its obvious Sivad doesn't know." Ross said.

"Davis, I don't think Sivad knows anything. Whatever force changed him and the others into barons must have cleared their memories." Magnamon said.

"You might be right. In that case there's only one thing to do." Davis said and activated his duel disk.

"Now you're talking. Let your destruction begin." Sivad said as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first here." Sivad said. "First I'm activating the Dark Whirlpool spell card. If I send two monsters to the graveyard then I can summon a powerful one." A whirlpool with no bottom swirled around the center of the field. "I send Spire Golemon and Spire Thundermon to the grave." A Golemon and Thundermon fell into the whirlpool. "Now I summon Chimeramon." Chimeramon rose out of the whirlpool with 2300atk points.

"Chimeramon!" Davis said.

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you yet." Sivad said. "You see we barons have been given new decks that have been made of darkness. Each one of us holding the enemies you and your friends have faced."

"Our enemies! You mean to tell me that they're all back?" Davis said.

"That's right. For now I end my turn." Sivad said.

"It's my move now. First I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said and his warrior holding up a mirror came up with 1700def points. "Next I place a face down and end my turn."

"That's it? You have got to be kidding me." Sivad said.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"My guess is you're just trying to be careful because you're worried that things might go the way they did when you last faced Sivad." Magnamon said.

"I'm not scared of anything." Davis said.

"Really? It looks like it otherwise you would have summoned Flamedramon and use your Crest Of Courage spell." Magnamon said. "Then thanks to Magnamon's ability you could have destroyed Magnamon. Davis I say you are afraid things may turn out like they did last time we dueled Sivad."

"It's my move." Sivad said. "First I use the spell Savage Scoundral. This spell will allow me this one turn to deal damage even when your monsters are in defense mode. Now Chimeramon attack Mirror Guardian with **Heat Viper**." Chimeramon fired a blast of heat and destroyed Mirror Guardian and Davis was brought to 3200LP.

"You just activated Mirror Guardian's ability. Since you destroyed him then you lose life points equal to half the attack points of the monster that destroyed him." Davis said. Sivad was surrounded by a bright light and his life points were brought to 2850.

"That won't help you. I use the quick play spell Merge Dark Power." Sivad said. "When I take damage I can use this spell to regain what I lost to full power." Sivad's points were brought back to full power. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move." Davis said and he drew the Crest Of Sincerity.

"We can use that spell to find out what that face down is." Magnamon said.

"I summon Flamedramon in attack mode." Davis said and Flamedramon came up with 1500atk points. "Then I use the spell Crest Of Courage. Now for every monster on your field my monsters gain 500atk points." Flamedramon's points went to 2200. "Now Flamedramon attack with **Fire Rocket**."

"Davis wait, what about the face down?" Magnamon said.

"I activate my face down, Royalty Of Darkness." Sivad said. "Thanks to this face down when you attack with a monster that's a lower level than mine then that monster is destroyed." Chimeramon slammed his claw down on Flamedramon and destroyed him.

"Davis why didn't you use the spell you drew?" Magnamon said.

"You were the one that told me to use that combo." Davis said. "I have no choice, but to end my turn."

"You are a fool." Sivad said. "This will be over all too quickly. Chimeramon attack him directly." Chimeramon fired the heat blast.

"I activate my face down, Heart's Desire." Davis said. "Now by giving up 800LP then I take no damage." A force field was brought around them and blocked the attack as his life points were dropped to 2400.

"Davis you have to focus." Magnamon said.

"I just blocked his attack." Davis said.

"That's not what I mean." Magnamon said. "You're letting fear get the best of you."

"I'm not scared of anything." Davis said.

"You think so? Then tell me if you would like it if you went crazy the way you did in Sargrin." Magnamon said.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I wouldn't like that." Davis said.

"Then prove it by dueling like yourself." Magnamon said and that had Davis realized he was right. "As long as you remain calm that won't happen. If Sivad says something that would get under your skin block it out. Don't think about the words, think about the goal. Don't just attack, plan your attacks." Davis thought about and looked down inside himself and found out he was afraid and held his head low.

"You're right. I was afraid that thing would end up worse than how it did before." Davis said. Then he smiled and held it back up. "Well I'm not scared anymore. All that matters right now is taking him down."

"Are we done here yet?" Sivad said.

"Not even close. It's my move now." Davis said. "First I'm activating the spell Crest Of Hope. This adds one monster from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Demiveemon." Demiveemon jumped up at 300atk points. "Next thanks to his ability I can release him and summon Magnamon." Magnamon came up with 2500atk points.

"Now we're talking." Magnamon said.

"Magnamoon attack Chimeramon with **Magna Blast**." Davis said. Magnamon fired energy blasts and destroyed Chimeramon and Sivad was brought to 3800LP. "Now thanks to Magnamon's ability you lose even more life points." Magnamon shined and brought Sivad to 500. "That brings back memories. I wish I could finish you right here and now, but I have no choice, but to end my turn for now with one face down."

"One more attack and Davis wins." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but I doubt Sivad will let that happen so easily." Ross said.

"Your friend speaks the truth." Sivad said. "It's my turn now. I'm going to start by activating the Enemy Stronger spell card. This gives me life points equal to yours." His points went to 2900. "I'm also going to activate Malice Sprout. Now I can draw one card and a card in my grave comes back to my hand, and the card I chose is Dark Whirlpool. I'm using it right now." The whirlpool swirled around the field again.

"What's he up to now?" Davis said.

"I now send Spire Blackwargreymon and Spire Okuwamon to the grave." Sivad said as the two appeared and fell in the whirlpool. "Now I summon Malomyotismon." Malomyotismon crawled out of the dark whirlpool and was at 4000atk points.

"Malomyotismon!" Davis said.

"I hope you're ready to suffer true darkness." Sivad said. What none of them knew was that Darakro was hiding with in Sivad's shadow.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." Darakro said and was laughing.

To Be Continued….


	44. Baron Darkness

Tai and his friends were running for the castle as they were heading straight for the front gate.

"Let's move it guys. Hopefully the others are already here." Tai said.

"Tai I can feel strong energy emitting from the top." Wargreymon said. "There's a duel happening so one of our friends is dueling right now."

"Hey you guys." They all turned around and saw all the others were running up behind them.

"Tai are you okay?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, a lot better sine I just took down Iat." Tai said.

"We all just took down our enemies to." Takato said.

"From what I can tell all five of us did." Takuya said.

"Then that means the only one left is that Sivad." Marcus said.

"Davis is dueling him right now. We got to get moving." Tai said as they all started to make a run for it.

…

The Duel

The final duel between Sivad and Davis was going on. Davis had Magnamon on the field with 2500atk points and he had 2400LPwith a face down. It was Sivad's turn at 2900LP and he was able to bring out Malomyotismon at 4000atk points.

"You're finished this time Davis." Sivad said.

"What do you mean? I beat Malomyotismon before and I'll just do it again." Davis said.

"Not this time." Sivad said. "I use Malomyotismon's special ability. He can destroy all the monsters on your field. Say goodbye to Magnamon." Malomyotismon shot out a red mist and Magnamon got caught in it.

"Magnamon!" Davis shouted and Magnamon was destroyed.

"Without Magnamon Davis is wide open for a direct attack." Yolei said.

"Malomyotismon attack him directly with **Screaming Darkness**." Sivad said. Malomyotismon's shoulders opened up their mouths and unleashed a dark wave.

"Not so fast, I use the trap Equal Game. Now I can make the damage only 500." Davis said. He got hit by the darkness and was dropped to 1900LP. "Now due to the effects of this trap I have to send the top card in my deck to the grave."

"You might have survived this time, but you won't survive for long. It's your move now." Sivad said.

"Here I come then. First I'm activating the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Magnamon." Davis said and Magnamon rose back to the field at 2500atk points.

"Thank you Davis." Magnamon said.

"Next I place one face down and end my turn." Davis said. 'Until I can get a card that will help bring this duel around playing defense is all I can do.' He thought.

"It's my turn now." Sivad said. "It's useless to try and fight back. All I have to do is get your pitiful monster out of the way and you're finished. I use Malomyotismon's ability to destroy Magnamon." Malomyotismon shot out the red cloud.

"Not this time. I activate my trap Golden Armor Energize." Davis said. "Thanks to this trap Magnamon can't be destroyed." A barrier was brought around Magnamon and he blocked the cloud.

"But what's to protect you. Malomyotismon attack with **Screaming Darkness**." Sivad said. Malomyotismon shot out the darkness. Magnamon was protected, but Davis got hit and he was brought to 400LP.

"Davis are you alright?" Magnamon said.

"Don't worry I'm doing good." Davis said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you because vary soon you won't be around at all." Sivad said. "For now I end my turn. I'm just one turn away from your doom."

"That's what you think." Davis said. "Here I come. I activate the spell Hope And Light Intertwine. It allows me to summon two light attribute monsters. Come on out Raidramon and Angel Swordswoman." Raidramon and a copy of Angewomon without the helmet and had a sword came up with 1400 and 1600atk points. "Now I release both of them and summon Blue Sky Pegasus." The Pegasus rode up on the field with 2000atk points.

"So what? Neither one of them can beat Malomyotismon." Sivad said.

"You're right, but here's the thing. First since Angel Swordswoman went to the grave and not by battle you're monster loses 1000atk points." Davis said and Malomyotismon's points dropped to 3000.

"No my monster!" Sivad said.

"Now I use the spell card Crest Of Friendship." Davis said. "With this spell Magnamon's points will double and Blue Sky Pegasus' points will go up by his original attack points." Magnamon's points went up to 4500 and Magnamon's went to 5000. "The mythic cards are the key to your destruction. Blue Sky Pegasus attack with **Shooting Star Gallop**. Of course when Blue Sky Pegasus attacks you have to choose for it to attack your monster or you and only be dealt 1000 points of damage."

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Sivad said. "I'll take that attack directly and only be dealt 1000 points of damage." The Pegasus flew past Malomyotismon and got hit as he was brought to 1900LP.

"But that just leaves Magnamon to attack. It all ends right here." Davis said.

"This madness ends here and now." Magnamon said as he charged to attack.

"Not so fast. By sending my Pawn Of The Dark to the grave I can stop your attack." Sivad said. He discarded his card and it looked like Oikawa stopped the attack.

"You even have Oikawa, you fiend. He was just an innocent guy until Malomyotismon used him the way he did." Davis said.

"Not today he is." Sivad said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Davis said and all the monsters' points return to normal.

"My move now." Sivad said.

"Before you make another move I use the face down, Friend Protection." Davis said. "Now as long as I have two monsters on the field they won't be affected by your monsters' abilities and you can't attack them."

"You sneaky little boy." Sivad said. "Doesn't matter with what I have plan."

"Get ready Davis, here it comes." Magnamon said as they both knew what was coming and so did the others.

"He's going to do it." Kari said.

"How could Malomyotismon get any worse?" Cody said.

"I use Baron Negative Force and use it on Malomyotismon." Sivad said. "Formed from the darkest parts of people's hearts. Devours those of doubts. The one who will bring the world in total darkness and crush all hopes. Come forth Malomyotismon Shadows." Malomyotismon turned into a giant shadowy monster with red eyes and had 4000atk points.

"Does that answer your question Cody?" T.K. said.

"I now use Malomyotismon Shadows' ability." Sivad said. "If I discard everything in my hand he can drain your points and give them to me for each one. I am holding three so that's three hundred." Sivad discarded his cards and Malomyotismon Shadows swiped his hand through Davis and his points were drained to 100 and Sivad now had 2200.

"Oh man this is real bad." Patamon said.

"Don't give up yet." Ken said.

"Do you not see what the duel looks like?" Wormmon said.

"Yeah and it's times like this when Davis really comes through." Ross said.

"It's all over Davis. No matter what you do you can't win." Sivad said. "Why don't you just give it up now?"

"Never." Davis said.

"Davis!" Tai shouted as he and all the others made it to the top.

"You just don't get it." Davis said as he stay focus on the duel. "You threaten my world, my friends, there's no way I ever give up to the likes of you. Though I guess I should be grateful. If it weren't for this I wouldn't have made all the friends I have now, but sadly it all has to come to an end and that's today. Veemon let's put an end to this together."

"You got it." Veemon said and the two of them started glowing blue.

"You're right Davis. It all ends." Magnamon said and the two started flying. "When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one, the impossible can be done." The two of them came together and formed Davis' armor.

"It's my turn now." Davis said. "You remember this? My Golden Radiance Miracle. I know change Magnamon into Magnamon Miracle." Magnamon's armor changed and he was brought to 4000atk points.

"No not now." Sivad said.

"I now use his special ability. I remove Flamedramon to destroy Malomyotismon Shadows." Davis said. Magnamon fired the energy bullets and destroyed Malomyotismon.

"Now this time you won't escape." Magnamon said. He got on Blue Sky Pegasus and thw two of them attacked and dealt the final blow as Sivad lost all his life points.

"It's over Sivad." Davis said as he and Veemon split.

"No this can't be." Sivad said. Then his shadow began to rise as laughter was heard by everyone.

"Hey who's laughing?" Marcus said.

"Everything went as exactly as I planned." Darakro said. A great ball of light was formed above the castle. It had a strong gravitational pull and was sucking in everything.

"What's going on now?" Davis said.

"Darakro what are you doing?" Sivad said. Soon the roof came off and then Sivad was being pulled in. "No. No!" He was being pulled in, but Davis grabbed his hand and was holding onto the floor. "Davis?"

"Sivad tell me what's going on." Davis demanded. Sivad could see he has been betrayed so he decided to tell the truth.

"This is the doing of Darakro." Sivad said.

"Hey Sucram told me about him. He said beware." Marcus said as everyone was holding on.

"Who is he?" Davis said.

"To us barons he's a god." Sivad said. "I found his sealed away tomb and set him free. He was the one who told you about the mythic cards. They weren't just the key to our destruction, they were the key to his revival. With their power combined with the power in the decks he gave us he's able to break free from his seal."

"This whole thing was a trap wasn't it?" Davis said.

"Yes, all part of him to be revived." Sivad said. "Listen to me Davis. Let me go and you can still save yourself."

"No way." Davis said.

"Why are you even trying to save me? We're enemies." Sivad said.

"That doesn't matter now. Besides you were once human, my ancestor, you were once a member of my family and I don't turn my back on family." Davis said.

"You're speaking the truth?" Sivad said and Davis nodded. "I see. In that case I bid you farewell." Sivad let go and he slipped out of Davis' grasp.

"Sivad!" Davis shouted. Sivad was pulled in by the gravitational pull and his time came to an end. Then the ball of light burst and everyone got caught in it. They were all unconscious and when they woke up it looked like they were all in space.

"Where are we?" Rika said.

"Are we dead?" Tommy said.

"I don't think so." Yoshi said.

"Welcome." They looked up and above them was someone who was sitting on a throne chair that looked like it was meant for dark king. A closer look revealed to be a man in a black cloth around his waist with grey skin, black arm bands, and black wavy hair with a sinister grin.

"Who is that?" Veemon said, but Davis knew who it was.

"Darakro!" Davis said.


	45. God Of Barons

The barons have finally fallen, but before they all could celebrate they were all drawn into a hyperspace and were faced with Darakro who Sivad claimed is a baron god. Darakro got up from his throne chair and walked like he was on a set of stairs.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"I can feel he has dark power and it's intense." Kari said, but Davis knew who he was.

"You must be Darakro." Davis said.

"How interesting. You know who I am based on first impressions." Darakro said.

"Sivad told me you were the one that was behind that ball of light and you were the one that brought us here." Davis said.

"Indeed I was." Darakro said. "I was also the one that sent out the energy that allow your dueling spirit companions know of the mythic cards."

"He knows about us?" Gallantmon said.

"You did that on purpose. Sivad told me that the mythic cards were the key to freeing you from your seal." Davis said.

"You mean he was behind everything?" Tai said.

"That's right. I was also the one that turned your ancestors into the barons." Darakro said and that surprised all of them. "I used my power to gather the passed away souls of the six men you battled."

"Why would you do something like that?" Angie said.

"Everything that has happened was for me to be free." Darakro said. "I formed the six baron warriors to help my revival, but they didn't even know it. They went after the mythic cards to set me free because their energy combined with mine helped me be free, even if it did lead to their destruction. They went and hunt you down for your destruction because you were the only ones who could stop me from being revived."

"So everything that has happened with the barons was all your doing." Thomas said.

"Now that you're free just what do you plan on doing?" Koji said.

"That's simple, the grand finally, the complete destruction of every dimension. Behold!" Darakro said. The area below them opened up revealing multiple dimensions, as well as their own. In every dimension every person looked up to the skies and saw them all.

"You're going to destroy every dimension?" Sora said.

"Why would you do something so horrible?" Nene said.

"So that my energy will rule over all. I will build an entire civilization with barons of all the beings that were destroyed from every dimension everywhere." Darakro said.

"You want to turn every single person in existence into barons?" Takuya said.

"This must have been what Sucram said when he told me to beware of Darakro." Marcus said.

"You would be correct." Darakro said. "I was sealed away because of just this reason. I was sealed away by brave warriors, but they did not hold the power to destroy me. Now that I am free there is no one who can stop me."

"You're forgetting about us buster." Davis said.

"Davis is right. You're a baron and we hold the keys to the barons destruction." Tai said.

"Our job is to destroy you barons because you want to ruin so many lives and that's what we're going to do." Marcus said.

"I'm no ordinary baron. I won't be as easy to beat as those weaklings and if you lose then everything you know and care for plus much more will be destroyed." Darakro said.

"No way. We won't allow you to destroy all dimensions." Mikey said.

"You have no right to do this. You might have been sealed away, but we'll destroy you." Takato said.

"That's right. So get ready because we're about to knock you off your royal throne." Takuya said.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinegreymon said.

"He's much more dangerous than any of the barons you have faced." Emperorgreymon said.

"We won't let that stop us. If we don't fight to stop him who will?" Davis said.

"If it's a duel the six of you want then I will happily oblige." Darakro said.

"Come on guys you can beat him." Matt said.

"We're with you all the way." Cody said.

"You guys hold the hope of everything." Rika said.

"You can't lose to this guy. Everyone in every dimension has your back even if they don't know you." J.P. said.

"If you need anything we've got your backs." Keenan said.

"Show this monster what it means to stand and fight." Christopher said.

"If you're all done talking then let this little show begin." Darakro said as he formed a duel disk from his energy and they all activated theirs with everyone everywhere watching. This was the final duel where everything is at stake. Either the six of them bring him down or it is the end.

"Since this will be a six on one duel let's make this a real challenge." Darakro said. "I could crush you all of you together, but then it be over too quickly and since I just got free I like there to be a challenge. You each will have 4000LP, but I will have 24000."

"That's not fair." Shoutmon said.

"You should have the same as them." Agumon said.

"It's okay." Mikey said.

"It is six against one so it is fair." Tai said.

"One more thing. Nobody can attack until each person has taken one turn. Now only one thing to say." Darakro said.

"Let's duel!" They all said with all six heroes having 4000LP and Darakro had 24000.

"Now who wants to go first?" Darakro said.

"I'll start this off guys." Mikey said. "First I'm activating two Digital Reload spell cards. One allows me to summon two monsters, but two allows me to summon four. I summon Dorulumon, Balistamon, Starmon, and Shoutmon." All four of his monsters rose up on the field. "Now I don't need a Polymerization to fuse these four together. Come out Shoutmon X4." The four fused together and Shoutmon X4 came out at 2500atk points. "Since Starmon was used in a fusion I get two Pickmon tokens." His two Pickmon came up with no defense points. Now I use Polymerization Waiter. I can now fuse two monsters in my deck. I fuse Mystic Horse and Unicorn Of Light to summon White Diamond Unicorn." His unicorn rod up with 300atk points. "That ends my turn."

"Nice work Mikey. I'll take it from here." Marcus said.

"Go for it." Shinegreymon said.

"I summon Pyro Boxer." Marcus said and his boxer came up with 1000atk points. "Next I use the spell Tag Team In to summon Counter Hook." Counter Hook came up with 900tk points. "Next comes the spell Battle Box Star. This spell makes my monsters the same level and I choose level four. Now I overlay both of them. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Shinegreymon." Shinegreymon flew up with 2500atk points. "I'm not finished yet. I activate Tag Twice Teamer. This allows me to summon a monster of the same kind as the one on my field. Since Shinegreymon is a xyz I can summon another one. Come out Black Night Cerberus." Cerberus jumped on the field with 300atk points. "That ends my turn."

"Okay Takuya you're up." Emperorgreymon said.

"I've got it." Takuya said. "I summon Pyro Lighter in defense mode." His lighter came up with 100def points. "Next I use its special ability. It chooses a number between one and six and whatever number it is I can draw that many cards and if any are a level four or lower fire attribute monster I can summon it." The number was 2. "It's two cards so I can draw two cards. Nice they're both Fire Tuner and Burning Shield." Both his monsters came up with 1300atk points and 300atk points. "Now I tune my level four Fire Tuner with level three Burning Shield and one Pyro Lighter. I syncro summon Emperorgreymon." Emperorgreymon flew up with 3000atk points. "I wish I could pull off a double summon now, but I can't so I end my turn."

"Okay Takato it's your turn this time." Gallantmon said.

"I'm on it." Takato said. "First I summon Cyber Tamer." His tamer came up with 1300atk points. "Next I use the spell Double Tamed. Now a monster is use as two sacrifices and allows me to summon again. I release Cyber Tamer to summon Gallantmon." His tamer left and Gallantmon came up with 3000atk points. "I'm also going to equip him with Crimson Veil so now he's safe from any card affects." The veil was placed over Gallantmon. "That will end my turn for now."

"You're up this time Tai." Wargreymon said.

"It's my move now." Tai said. "You can't beat the classic and that goes with combos too. I activate Courageous Risk so whatever level my monster is I have to give up that many life points, but if I send Koromon to the grave I take no damage. Now I summon Wargreymon to the field." Wargreymon rose with 3000atk points. "Take it away Davis."

"That just leaves us." Magnamon said.

"You got it." Davis said. "I activate the spell Hope And Light Intertwine. This allows me to summon two light attribute monsters. Come out Angel Swordsman and Raidramon." His swordsman and Raidramon came up with 1400 and 1600atk points. "Now I release both of them to summon Magnamon." Both vanished and Magnamon appeared with 2500atk points. "That's enough for this one turn."

"That's it for all of you? Boring." Darakro said and drew his card. "First off if I send the top five cards from my deck to the grave I can summon Nemesis, God Of Destruction." A dark shadowy man rose up in royal clothes came up with 4000atk points. "Next I use Baron Negative Force."

"Already!?" Davis said.

"Now I use it on Nemesis." Darakro said. "He becomes he that is fear by gods. The one that shows absolute destruction. The one that makes the god of destruction seem like a small child. Rise and destroy all, Nemesis Phobia." A dark, monster sized, energy being where its body was made of space with a purple out line and had a ram skull for a face rose with 8000atk points.

"I can't believe he brought something like that out already." Marcus said.

"The worst is yet to come." Darakro said. "I activate the spell Darkness Draw."

"Darkness Draw?" Takato said.

"Wait and see. First I have to send the top ten cards of my deck to the grave to use its special ability." Darakro said. "He can destroy everything on one field and send your life points to 100, but I have to skip my battle phase. I think I'll start with…you, Mikey!" Nemesis Phobia fired a dark energy blast and destroyed everything on his field and blew him back as he was brought to 100LP. The force even knocked him out.

"Mikey!" Angie said as his friends gathered around him.

"No way. He took him out in one shot and that didn't even count as an attack." Tai said.

"Yeah, but he won't be able to do that for much longer. He'll run out of cards." Davis said.

"No I won't because that's the beauty of Darkness Draw. Instead of my grave all my cards will just go to the bottom of my deck." Darakro said. "Now I use the spell Twisted Space. It allows me to use a monster's ability again if needed. This time I'm aiming for you Marcus!" The monster attacked again and Shinegreymon and Cerberus was destroyed and Marcus was blown away and brought to 100LP.

"Marcus!" Takato shouted.

"If they can't get back up then they can't duel." Darakro said.

"I don't believe it. That psychopath already took two of us down." Davis said.

"That's right. Only four are in my way now and once you're all out of the way that's it." Darakro said. "It's only a matter of minutes now."

To Be Continued….


	46. Heroes Begin To Fall

The duel with Darak has only just begun. The others had all 4000LP and their best monster on the field, but Mikey and Marcus were already taken out. They both only had 100LP, but were knocked out so they can't duel. Darakro had 24000LP with his Nemesis Phobia with his Darkness Draw spell card.

"With two of you already down it's only a matter of time." Darakro said.

"Even if there's only one of us left standing we won't lose to you." Davis said.

"You already have. Now it's the end of my turn and because of that I would have to send three cards to the grave to keep Nemesis Phobia on the field." Darakro said. "However thanks to my darkness draw it doesn't matter because they just go back to the bottom of my deck. I end my turn. Oh wait Mikey and Marcus can't make a turn now."

"You're going to pay for that you freak. If they can't make a move then it's my turn." Takuya said. "First I activate Polymerization and fuse together in my and Agunimon and Burninggreymon to summon Aldamon." The two fused and became Aldamon at 2200atk points. "Now I use Adamon's special ability. If I send the top card in my deck to the grave I can destroy a monster for each one. Say good bye to Nemesis."

"That a boy Takuya. We got him now." Tai said. Takuya discarded the top card and Aldamon fired multiple fireballs, but it didn't look like they had any affect.

"It didn't work?" Takuya said.

"Oh did I forget to mention? No matter what you do you can't destroy Nemesis Phobia." Darakro said.

"You sneak." Emperorgreymon said.

"Well this monster is feared even by gods." Darakro said. "You should know you can't destroy a god, and I should know because I am one."

"Hold it, my turn isn't over yet." Takuya said. "You see the card I discarded was a tuner monster Spark Lit. When it's sent to my grave from being discarded it can come on the field." A lighter with arms and legs came up with 200atk points. "I now tune my level one Spark Lit with level six Aldamon. With these two I syncro summon Red Flame Phoenix." Red Flame Phoenix rose through the ray of light and came up with 2400atk points.

"You fool. You're just giving me more things to destroy when my turn comes." Darakro said.

"We'll see about that. I place one face down and end my turn." Takuya said.

"My turn now." Takato said. 'We need to do something about his monster's special ability or he's going to pick us off one by one.' He thought.

"Takato what are you thinking?" Gallantmon said.

"Takato it's your turn here." Kazu said.

"Don't bother him. He's thinking." Jeri said.

'How are we going to take that monster down if we can't destroy it? Wait a minute. He has to discard cards all the time, but because of his Darkness Draw they just go to the bottom of his deck. We just need to destroy it.' He thought.

"I'm getting inpatient." Darakro said.

"I activate the spell card Tame Whip. If you have a spell card activated then I can use this card to destroy it." Takato said.

"I see; you plan on taking out my Darkness Draw." Darakro said.

"That's right because you have to discard cards all the time, but if you run out of cards to draw then you lose." Takato said.

"A good strategy, but it's not good enough." Darakro said. "You see by discarding my Baron Rock Crystal monster I can stop the effects of one spell so your whip is useless."

"Oh, I'm sorry guys." Takato said.

"Don't be Takato that was great." Davis said.

"Davis is right. You came a long way. You saw the enemy's weakness and tried to use it to our advantage." Tai said.

"Well you have Ross to thank since he's a good coach." Takato said.

"Praise me later when you win this." Ross said.

"I have no choice for now, but to end my turn." Takato said.

"It's my turn now." Tai said. "All I'm going to do is place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move." Davis said. "I activate the spell the Crest Of Light. Now I send my entire hand back and draw a fresh new hand." He drew his cards, but there was still problems. 'How are we going to take that thing? In just a few turns he'll finish each of us and I don't think any of us has anything powerful enough to take him out.' He thought.

"I'm waiting or have you learned you can't defeat me?" Darakro said.

"Not yet. I'm just going to place two face downs and end my turn." Davis said.

"All that was just a waste of time. None of you made a decisive blow or even tried to attack." Darakro said.

"They better think of something fast or we're all finished." Yoshi said.

"How are Mikey and Marcus looking?" Jeremy said.

"Not much better." Joe said as he and Marcus were checking on their injuries. "It's hard to say when they'll wake up.

"This guy is unbelievably strong. He's a monster." Thomas said.

"It's my move now." Darakro said.

"Hold it right there. I'm activating my face down, Great Legend Flames." Takuya said. "Thanks to this trap, as long as I have a fire monster on the field you can't use any of your monster's special abilities."

"Alright, they're safe." Tommy said.

"You think so? Think again kid." Darakro said. "First I'm using the spell Vortex Trigger. Now since you and Takato have an activate spell and trap then this card will destroy them." Dark energy swirled around them and Gallantmon's veil and Takuya's trap was destroyed.

"No. My Crimson Veil is gone." Takato said.

"He counters everything we do." Takuya said.

"Now I use Nemesis Phobia's ability. If I skip my battle phase I can destroy everything on your field and your life points are dropped to 100." Darakro said. "This time I'm aiming for Takuya." Nemesis Phobia fired a dark beam at Takuya and destroyed both Emerorgreymon and Red Flame Phoenix as Takuya was knocked out as his points dropped to 100.

"Takuya!" Davis shouted, but he was down.

"Takuya wake up." Koji said as his group tried to get him to wake up, but he wasn't waking up.

"That's three down and three to go. I'm already half way done." Darakro said. "For now I end my turn."

"Now it's down to only three of us." Magnamon said.

"If we don't do something we're going to be lying on the ground next to him." Tai said.

"Takato with Takuya out it's your turn now." Gallantmon said.

"Okay, here goes." Takato said. "First I activate my face down Three Way Aces. When this card is activated I can make two tokens of my monsters, but they'll have no attack points." Two copies of Gallantmon appeared with no attack points. "Next I release my two tokens to summon Yellow Sun Dragon." The two copies were gone and the dragon took its place with 2000atk points.

"What good is summoning the mythic cards are? They are just going to end up destroyed." Darakro said.

"Because they'll help us defeat you and we got to have them ready. I end my turn for now." Takato said.

"It's my move now." Tai said. "First I activate my face down, Rising Brave and use it on Wargreymon. Now during every standby phase Wargreymon will gain 1000atk points. I place another face down. That's all I'm doing this turn."

"I don't think that will give us enough time." Wargreymon said.

"Don't worry. I got a plan." Tai said.

"It's my move now." Davis said.

"Since its Davis standby phase Wargreymon's points go up." Tai said and Wargreymon's points went to 4000.

"I hope Tai knows what he's doing." Davis said.

"Trust him Davis." Magnamon said.

"You're right." Davis said. "First I activate my face down Flash Goal. Thanks to this trap when it's my turn you take damage equal to the attack points of a monster of my choice."

"You're choice?!" Darakro said.

"That's right. It's time you take some damage. Your Nemesis Phobia has 8000atk points so that's 8000 points of damage." Davis said. A bright flash came from the card and hit Darakro and he was brought to 16000 points of damage.

"Alright he finally lost some life points." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but with how high his are that didn't seem like much." J.P. said.

"At least it's something." Ewan said.

"That's all I can really do this turn." Davis said.

"How dare you take away my life points, but it doesn't matter. It's my turn now." Darakro said.

"Since it's your standby phase now Wargreymon's points go up again." Tai said and Wargreymon's points went to 5000.

"You're just wasting time. I know that come my next turn Wargreymon's points will equal Nemesis Phobia." Darakro said. "No matter how strong you make your monsters you can't beat me. Now I'm about to restore the life points I lost. I activate the spell Darkness Infusion. When it becomes my turn all the damage I took in the previous turn comes back to me." He went back to full power at 24000LP.

"Great, all that for nothing." Davis said.

"Now it's your turn Takato." Darakro said. "I use Nemesis Phobia's ability. Say goodbye." Nemesis Phobia fired its dark energy blast again and blasted Takato's field.

"Takato!" Davis shouted. Takato's field was destroyed and Takato was blown away as he was brought to only 100LP. His friends gathered around him and he was unconscious.

"Takato!" Henry said.

"Hey come on goggle head, wake up." Rika said.

"Now you see it's useless." Darakro said.

"It's not over until the fight is over." Davis said.

"It already is over. There are only two of you left and once you two fall then everything will be destroyed." Darakro said. "Soon a new baron era will begin and will be under my rule."

To Be Continued…..


	47. Saviors Of Dimensions

The end draws closer in this duel to decide the fate of existence in every dimension. Tai and Davis were the only ones left standing with them having their partners and Darakro having that monster that has already defeated the others. All three of them still at full power.

"You fools are dropping like flies. Just stop this foolish resistance." Darakro said.

"And let you destroy everything? No way." Davis said.

"No matter how much you knock us down we won't give up." Tai said. "It's my turn now. Since it's now my standby phase Wargreymon's attack points go up." Wargreymon's points went to 6000. "Now I use my face down, Doubling Power. For now on the attack point increase on Wargreymon is doubled."

"I see, but that doesn't mean a thing." Darakro said. "You won't be able to gather enough attack points to finish me."

"We'll see about that. Now I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation." Tai said. "Now by discarding one card I get back one monster in my hand." The card he got back was Koromon. 'Nice so when he uses his ability on me I can block it.' He thought.

"Anything else you want to try?" Darakro said.

"Actually yeah." Tai said. "I use its special ability to special summon One Flyer." A little pterodactyl carrying a metal number one flew up with 100atk points.

"Tai what are you planning?" Davis said.

"Just watch." Tai said. "When One Flyer is special summon I can use it as two monsters in a sacrifice. I release One Flyer to summon Orange Desert Sphinx." His sphinx came up with 2400atk points. "That ends my turn."

"This has got to be the most boring duel ever since none of you are trying to attack and I'm taking you out so easily." Darakro said.

"We'll change that when we can. We're just trying to figure out how to bring you down." Davis said. "You see we use our heads, you just attack."

"Whatever." Darakro said.

"It's my turn now." Davis said.

"Since now it's Davis standby phase both my traps are activated." Tai said and Wargreymon's points went to 8000.

"Excellent. I've match Nemesis Phobia's power." Wargreymon said.

"Yes, but if he destroys you it won't be much help." Magnamon said.

"Don't worry. I trust Tai." Wargreymon said.

"Okay first I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Raidramon." Davis said and Raidramon came back with 1400atk points. "Next I summon Soccer Warrior in attack mode." His soccer player came up with 1500atk points. "I'm also going to activate the spell Crest Of Hope. This allows any monster in my deck to come to my hand." He drew Blue Sky Pegasus to his hand. "That ends my turn."

"Then it's time I make this one step closer to victory." Darakro said as he drew.

"Don't forget my traps." Tai said as Wargreymon's points went to 10000.

"Who cares? You won't be around." Darakro said. "I use Nemesis Phobia's ability to destroy an entire field. This time it's you, Tai. Go Nemesis Phobia and destroy him."

"I don't think so because I use Koromon's ability. If I send him to the graveyard then I take no damage." Tai said. "So I get to keep fighting."

"That's what you think." Darakro said. "I use the effects of my Baron Crystal Golem. If I send it to the grave then your monster's ability is negated."

"What!?" Tai said. Nemesis Phobia fired the energy blast that destroyed Tai's entire field and he got blasted with him having 100LP.

"No Tai!" Davis shouted and the others gathered around him.

"Tai get up." Matt said, but he wasn't moving.

"Five of the greatest heroes have fallen and now only one remains." Darakro said as Davis stands to face him alone.

"Even if I'm the last man on Earth I won't ever give up to the likes of you." Davis said.

"What is it with humans? Why are they all so stubborn?" Darakro said. "Just make your final move."

"This is it Davis." Magnamon said.

"I know. It's my turn now." Davis said. "I release both Raidramon and Soccer Warrior to summon Blue Sky Pegasus." His Pegasus flew up with 2000atk points. "This is where I end my turn."

"You can't be serious Davis. This could be our last chance." Ross said.

"Too late." Darakro said. "Though I must wonder. Why would you and the others summon the mythic cards when you knew they end up destroyed?"

"The mythic cards hold the hope of everyone. We played them to show to all that is watching below that we have a chance." Davis said.

"What chance? None of your monsters was strong enough to defeat me." Darakro said.

"It's more than that. We each played them in honor of our ancestors and their legends." Davis said. "They were all heroes. A knight that served his kingdom. A man that rode a dragon. A fighter who was friends with a prince. A man who wanted to unite the world. A man that was friends with a phoenix. Finally a pharaoh that wanted to protect his sister. They were our ancestors, they lived amazing lives and you just ruined them by turning them into barons. What you did is unforgivable and I will find some way to stop you."

"All you did was set entire dimensions to their doom." Darakro said. "It's my move now and it's time I ended this. I use Nemesis Phobia's ability to end this right now." Nemesis Phobia fired the dark energy blast and caused a major explosion.

"Davis!" Kari cried out.

"It's all over." Darakro said and he was laughing.

"What are you laughing about freak show?" He stopped and when the smoke cleared Davis was still standing with Magnamon even if they got scratch up and Davis only did had 100LP.

"Impossible! You should be defeated with the rest of your friends. Why is it Magnamon survived and only the Pegasus was destroyed?" Darakro said. He then spotted he activated his face down.

"My trap Golden Armor Energize. It prevents Magnamon from being destroyed." Davis said.

"You forgot about that face down. That's your weakness. You are overconfident and overestimated your abilities." Magnamon said. "That's the downfall of many."

"Shut up. I'll finish you right now." Darakro said.

"How? You had to skip your battle phase to use your monster's ability." Davis said and that's where Darakro saw he was right.

"Oh fine you piece of dirt. I end my turn for now." Darakro said.

"It's my turn now." Davis said. "This is it. I have to take him out right now and I guess I'm on my own."

"Hold it right there Davis." He saw that Mikey and the others were starting to get up.

"We're in this together remember?" Mikey said. "We all want to take this guy down. We each have 100LP left and that's more than enough. I never gave up when I fought the Bagra Army and I never sit by when a friend needs help."

"Mikey's right. We're in this together." Shoutmon said. "You got my support too. I know I'm not a duelist, but Mikey and I share the same heart."

"The same goes for me." Marcus said. "You see Merukimon entrusted me to protect the digital world and the ultimate fighter and defender of the digital world never gives up. I didn't give up to save my father and I won't give up now."

"Boss is right." Agumon said. "Our bond of friendship helped me become stronger. He's always been there for me and vice versa and now we're here for you."

"It's when things are at their worst that we don't quit." Takuya said. "My friends I would do anything to stop Lucemon when he was heading for the real world. We wrote a new legend and we never gave up."

"A true warrior would never give up." Agunimon said as he appeared to all. "When there's something you want to protect, you protect it with all your heart and you never give up. Davis you have my full support and help."

"Even if things start out bad we can still win." Takato said. "I didn't start out as the best of tamers, but I improved. The same for me as a duelist. I got better and there's no way am I backing down out of this fight."

"Oh you weren't that bad." Guilmon said. "Either way Takato has a point. Things get better and no matter how bad things you also have people or digimon to help."

"Besides Davis there's no way we're letting you do this alone." Tai said. "You look at me like a role model and you act like my apprentice or something and a master shouldn't let their apprentice fight alone."

"We're with you all the way Davis." Agumon said. "Anything you need we're right here. If we all work together than this freak has no chance of beating us."

"They're all right Davis." Veemon said. "We're in this together and we fight together. We've all been through so much, have so much to lose. We can't let him win. We all fight together and whether it's physical or just supporting everyone is helping."

"Yeah. Alright guys let's win this together." Davis said as his crest began to glow.

"Alright let's win this. Are you all ready?" Magnamon said.

"Ready." Davis said.

"Ready to win." The others said.

"When the hearts of a digimon and its partner are one the impossible can be done." They all said. Their bond of friendship with one each other allowed them and their digimon to combine in their armor.

"You think a costume change will save you?" Darakro said.

"Yeah and so will this." Davis said. "I activate the spell Monster Risen. It brings back one monster for each player. I bring back Blue Sky Pegasus."

"I bring back Orange Desert Sphinx."

"I bring back Black Night Cerberus."

"I bring back Yellow Sun Dragon."

"I bring back White Diamond Unicorn."

"I bring back Red Flame Phoenix." All six of the mythic cards rose on the field.

"I'm also using the spell Golden Radiance Miracle and turn Magnamon into Magnamon Miracle." Davis said and Magnamon became his new form at 4000atk points. "I also use Grand Bondage. This allows all players to summon a monster of the same attack points of the monster I just summoned, but I don't have any. Guys?"

"I summon Gallantmon Crimson."

"I summon Susanoomon."

"I summon Victorygreymon."

"I summon Shinegreymon Burst."

"I summon Shoutmon X7." All of their partners in their ultimate forms rose up with 4000atk points each.

"Do you mind if I take the lead for a second?" Takuya said.

"Be my guess." Davis said.

"I use Susanoomon's ability to drain your monster of its power." Takuya said. Susanoomon formed clouds and wrapped Nemesis Phobia in thunder as all its power was drained.

"This cannot be!" Darakro said.

"Are you all ready?" Davis said as their partners rode on the mythic cards.

"We're ready Davis." Magnamon said.

"Together guys." Davis said.

"Attack!" All six shouted. Their monsters charged in as each was surrounded by a light that matched the same color as the mythic card they are one. They blasted their way right through Nemesis Phobia and caused an explosion that blew Darakro back.

"This can't be happening, not to me." Darakro said. His body burst and turned into darkness himself. "I won't lose to you children. I'll send you all to darkness for all eternity."

"I think not." Magnamon said. Each of them gave their dueling partners a sword.

"This is where it ends for you Darakro." Davis said. All six of them slashed away at him that brought to his destruction. Everyone everywhere saw it and cheered knowing the darkness was defeated. After the duel each of them was in their own orb with their group descending down to their world.

"You did it Davis." Kari said as she kissed him. Davis looked around at his friends. Tai in with his group with Mimi planting multiple kisses on him. Takato was ganged up by Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, with their digimon, but he just smiled and gave the peace sign. Takuya was waving at him holding up Tommy and Zoe planted a kiss on his cheek that surprised him. Marcus gave the thumbs up as his group seemed to be the calmest. Mikey was being tossed around by his friends.

"It's finally over." Davis said. The threat has passed, friendships have been formed, and the darkness has been vanquished. They are heroes to all and the saviors of all as the future for everything moves forward.


End file.
